My Love
by Totally3rdGrade
Summary: Bella and Edward have three children. Their daughter Evelyn has a dark outlook her life, This is a story on how love can change how a person sees the world--- Before Breaking Dawn, obviously. Beware of awful spelling mistakes! I was young and stupid.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story about Edward's and Bella's daughter. Love changes how their daughter Evelyn sees the world _

**Evelyn's POV**

I want a place to call home, permanently, where our family doesn't have to hide. I want to stay in the same school for more than 3 years. I want a best friend I can call every night just to talk about nothing. I want to be normal, or be just a little bit normal.

For centuries my family has been moving around trying to hide who we really are, I have to pretend that my parents and aunts and uncles are my siblings, and that my grandparents adopted us all, I am a freak living among freaks. I don't die, or grow old, I stay in the same 16 year old body forever and ever.

We are moving again, this time to a place called Forks in the state of Washington. I did some research on the town and it is the rainiest place in the US. Joy, another dreary, dark town fully installed with clouds every day and rarely has any sun. I can picture my brothers and I on our first day of school at Forks High School right now. We will get stared at every second, be asked if we need help with anything, and last but not least I will probably be hit on by at least three boy before I even enter the building. Fun this is how it is at every school we go to.

Fantastic I personally can't wait…not! Maybe I'll get lucky maybe the boys from Forks don't like oddly attractive Goth girls like me. Oh who am I kidding this move is going to suck!

_Please read and review!! if you guys like it i'll write more _


	2. Chapter 2

My brothers and I made our way solemnly outside to my father's Volvo with boxes of our belongings to put into the moving vans. Washington was on the other side of the country, it was going to be a long ride. My mother, Bella made her way ungracefully around the big boxes in our x- front yard , she hadn't lost her clumsiness when she was changed.

"Come on guys cheer up! You'll make friends, the people in Forks are nice!" yeah they probably are nice like all the other people in all the other towns we moved to.

" Yeah, nice. I can't wait to get stared at every second like I'm some kind of freak!" I snapped.

"They stare at you because you are a freak." said Ian bluntly. Wes laughed. My mother gave him a disapproving look, then sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We have to go, people are going to get suspicious" my mom kissed my forehead and lead me to the Volvo. We were all settled. Alice and Jasper were in their car with Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle was driving the moving van. Esme was driving Carlisle's Mercedes, and mom and dad, and my brothers and me were squished into the Volvo. I was in the middle of Wes and Ian so it was hard to move around, but somehow I managed to pull my iPod out of the pocket of my jeans. Switching it on and placing the head phone in my ear, I clicked on My Chemical Romance and '_I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' _was blasting in my ears in a matter of seconds. I didn't realize how tired I was so I rested my head back, and wished I could be somewhere else as I drifted into a light sleep.

I woke to a cloudy sky the next morning, and my brothers heads were on my shoulders. Ian's spit was all over me. Seeing my disgusted face in the mirror my father chuckled. Glaring at him I pushed Tweedledum and Tweedledee against their windows.

"Good morning, how was your sleep?" my father said in a calming, velvety voice.

"It was alright" I replied coolly. My dad was used to my black moods, seeing that he had some himself. Dad and I were close, we understood each other.

"So tell me," he said a slight crooked smile across his face "Where would you like to have breakfast?" that never happens its always Ian or Wes that get to chose

"I get to chose?"

"Of coarse, I don't think Ian and Wes are available to make the decision." I smiled, I really loved my dad, he could always make me forget my troubles.

" Okay then, do they have a Denny's?"

" I think so"

" Okay, lets go to Denny's!"

**************

After breakfast my mother herded us into the car and we were off again, of to small town hell. Sighing, I slumped down into the seat, almost deafening myself with my iPod. I pressed the button and Taking Back Sunday's latest song blasted in my ears.

As we entered the Forks barrier a big WELCOME TO FORKS sign greeted us. The Volvo drove across town and we finally came to an almost hidden dirt road, I'll have to get used to that. We soon pulled up to an enormous, white Victorian house. I wouldn't lie it was beautiful, it took my breath away. Three stories with a huge yard, and even a creek out back.

"I knew you'd think its beautiful!" said a high, excited voice from behind me. My aunt Alice pulled my uncle along side her, both staring me down. From my black streaked, bronze hair to my plaid, black and red skirt, and fishnets.

"Yeah, it beautiful alright" they both smiled at me, they were almost smug.

"But it doesn't mean I like it" I added quickly. I looked down at my black fingernails, damn! now they know I like it, stupid vampire powers! A pale arm was then on my shoulders. I looked up to see my older brother, Wes.

"Come on Evelyn, get your gothic butt over here," Ian called from up ahead, "we're going to fight over who gets the better rooms!" Yeah, like fighting with my older brothers over a room was exactly what I wanted to do

"No, you and Wes go ahead. I'll help Gram and Doc unpack." I saw Carlisle grin at the name of endearment I had just called him. I hadn't called him Doc since I was at least five years old.

"Oh, alright" Ian said finally, he almost looked disappointed, then he remembered something.

"Hey, Wes, now we don't have to be careful of breaking Evi's arms!" My brothers had vampire super strength, but I got the extra, special powers! Laughing, Wes pulled his arm off me and raced Ian to the door.

"You want to help, dear?" Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Um, yeah I'll help out." I answered. I took the box she handed me

"This goes in the front room, okay?"

"Yep" I answered flatly. Looking over to the moving van I saw Emmett carrying my dad's Grand Piano. Yeah Emmett, good luck trying to get that through the door. Carlisle was then scolding Emmett to be careful and not to break anything. I sighed, I had a crazy family. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreading tomorrow. I would have to suffer from boring teachers and overly helpful students. I was unpacking the boxes for my new bedroom, to keep my mind off the following day. After the first 2 boxes of CDs were unpacked, my stomach growled. I put down the ten or so CDs I was holding and sighed. 

"Knock Knock" my mom came in balancing the sandwich and a glass of soda trying not to drop them, then I realized she was gazing around my cluttered room trying to find a place to put them. I came over to her and she handed me the sandwich. 

"Thanks" 

"No problem" she answered softly. She grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bed. Sitting down, I laid my head against her shoulder, still eating my sandwich. After a while mom started stroking my hair 

"I can't believe that your already 16! It seems like yesterday you were clinging on to daddy's leg wanting a piggyback ride." she laughed. I sighed. 

"Yep, those were good times" I answered back. 

"I remember when we found out that Wes and Ian were going to be born, I was only 18 then, so, of coarse I was scared. That all changes when you have that little baby in your arms. All of my troubles seemed to disappear and I knew that I would do anything for my children." she sighed, seeming to be in her own little world. Looking over at the clock, on the other side of my bedroom, she smiled. 

"Bedtime!" she said happily 

"Mom bedtime? What has Emmett making you watch on that big plasma TV, Full House?" My mom laughed at me and kissed me quickly on the forehead before she left the room.

*******

I woke to heavy rain on the window. I fell back into a light sleep, the kind that you don't want to wake up from because your so comfortable. 

"Evelyn, honey, time to wake up" said that calming voice that belonged to my dad. I moaned and he chuckled, cold hands were on my face and I hit him annoyed that he ruined my slumber. 

"Did you just hit me?" he asked in mock surprise I only mumbled my reply and he laughed. 

"Okay, now your going to get it!" he said menacingly, but still joking. Dad picked me up in his arms and then dropped me back on the bed. I bounced back at him, and crashed into his stone chest 

"I hate you" I said and exposing my inner 5 year old, and sticking out my tongue. 

"Ouch, that one hurt" 

"Well, you deserved it!" I shot back, he knew I was kidding. I opened my eyes wider and looked around. I then sighed, realizing that I was in this shithole of a town. 

"Well, the job of waking you is complete. I'll give you your privacy." he smiled and walked back out of my room. I shook my head.

I washed my hair with my favorite green apple shampoo, for a while, I just stood there in the shower soaking up the burning hot water. 

"Evelyn, Hurry Up!" hollered my mom from somewhere downstairs. 

"Kay, give me a sec!" I called back, I knew she could hear me. Stepping out of the shower, I turned off the water and went to find the hair dryer in the boxes. I felt rushed, I hate that! after my hair was dried I dumped out all of the boxes and was searching for an acceptable outfit for Fork's famously wet weather. Pulling on a black, tight fitting, thermal and my favorite pair of ripped jeans. I had accessories of coarse and make-up. I placed charcoal eye shadow on my eyelids, along with black mascara, and matching eyeliner. I had hoop earrings for my first hole and little white studs for the second. But I still didn't know how to fix my hair. I couldn't do much with it, it was just so damn thick! i finally decided on pulling it into a side messy bun.

There I was done, now for breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, I heard a chorus of "Good Mornings" to greet me, I smiled and pulled up a chair. Gram set down a plate of eggs and bacon, Alice and Rosalie were having a kitchen safety lesson with my mother while Emmett and Jasper laughed at them. "Did Alice and Rosalie start a fire or something?" I asked " It was only a small fire!" Rosalie shot at me indignantly " Sure it was" I said teasingly, she scowled and went back to listen to my mom.

It was now 8:50 and time to leave for school, Joy, sighing I got up with my brothers and said goodbye to everyone. "Try not to piss anyone off okay?" said my mom hugging me tight " Fine, Mom okay, Stop hugging me!" " Oh, sorry" "Yeah" i sighed and threw myself into the backseat of Ian's truck. I had butterflies in my stomach and Ian's maniac driving didn't help much. We finally pulled into the school parking lot and up to the main office. Grabbing my black messenger bag I ran out of the rain with the boys behind, and up to the small office. A young women of about 25 was sitting behind the desk up frount, she looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face. then her eyes found Ian and Wes and she looked dazed. Ew, she thinks my brothers are hot. 

"Um...you three must be the Cullen's" she said, still confused. 

"Yes, we just moved here from-" 

"-Alaska" the women finished for him 

"yeah" he said lamely. They've been expecting us here, this day is getting bad by the minute. 

"Okay" the lady said 

"Wesley, you are a senor so here are your classes for the term." 

" And Ian, you are also a senor and will have these classes." Wes and Ian looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"And Evelyn, these are your classes and you are a junior." Thanks lady, for telling me what grade I'm in, I forgot. 

"Well, my name is Miss. Sanders and if you have any problems come see me." she said with a smile towards the boys. Wow naughty, naughty Miss. Sanders, you don't want to be fired for flirting with high school boys do you?

We walked out of the office, silently laughing at Miss, Sanders. The boys and I walked together down the sidewalk towards my first class, everyone we passed stared at us like, we were aliens coming off the Mother Ship. They all stared mostly at me, almost as if they already hated me, but my brothers didn't get the hated looks, they got looks of longing from the girls, and jealousy from the boys, but not hatred like me, What was their problems? I entered my first class to everyone's eyes towards me as I walked throw the door, even the teacher looked surprised. I handed him a slip of paper Miss. Sanders said to give to all my teachers. 

"Class, this is Evelyn Cullen she comes to us from-" he trailed off looking down at the paper I'd handed him 

"-Alaska". The room was silent and the teacher motioned me to go to the empty seat at the back of the room. I liked the back, then the kids couldn't look at me anymore. But during the class they all somehow managed to still stare at me.

Okay, now I felt self-conscious. What the hell was their problem? Not one person talked to me in the two periods that I've been here. I entered my third period class, Biology, and handed my slip to the teacher. She pointed to a seat at the back of the room. Next to my seat sat the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was pale, like me, with deep grey eyes, and long black, shoulder length hair. He was gothic just like me! Finally someone sane! And with a sense of style! I went over to the table, as the boy made room for me. He clearly was shunned from everybody, just as I was. He looked up at me and smiled, the most beautiful smile I have ever seen! I smiled shyly back and sat down next to him. "Hello, My name is Alex" he finally said, introducing himself 

"Oh" I said surprised, come on idiot talk back! 

"Hi, I'm Evelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wecome to Forks!" he said "Thank you" i said stupidly, he looked surprised "You make it sound like, i'm the first person thats talked to you all day" he laughed. He didn't know how right he was. I don't know maybe i'll just tell him that he really is the first person thats talked to me all day, no that will make me sound like a loser, shit, this was confusing. "Actually, you are the first person thats talked to me" I finished lamely. Why, oh why didn't I sound like my smart ass, self right now? "Nobody talked to you..At all?" "Nope,...Oh Miss. Sanders talked to me but she kind of had to. She just seemed to hate me like all of the other kids, or maybe she was preoccupied with getting my brothers attention?" Oh no I was saying my thoughts out loud, now i sound like a complete idiot. Shit!..shit!..shit! now hes probably going to hate me like the rest of the school, because I sound like and complete nutcase!

"I understand how you feel" he whispered, smiling sadly "But, I don't understand why they wouldn't talk to _you_, you're beautiful!" He broke off, embarrest. Oh my goth!, did he just say I was beautiful? "That is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me" he looked up smiling that perfect smile again clearly happy that he flattered me. Note to self: Keep Alex smiling! "May I ask you a question?" I wanted to know why the school hates me! "Yes" "Well, I was wondering why they won't talk to me" his smile was sad again as he said this "Well, they all seem to not like me because, i'm different from all of them. They all shop at Hollister while I shop a Hot Topic, They listen to fake singer's pop music while I listen to Emo, do you see why? Its rediculous, I know, but since they saw that you dressed different they didn't even both to give you a chance and I'm sorry!" he looked so sad, and lonely it was awful. " We will be outcasts together!" I said to him, again, he looked up and smiled.

At the end of the period was lunch, I had the same butterflys as this morning, I wasn't looking forward to lunch but I was looking forward to seeing Ian and Wes. Alex walked me to lunch then he turned to me, I think he was nervous about somthing but I couln't imagine what it could be about "Evelyn, would you like to sit with me today?" he said quickly. "Yes, of coarse i'll sit with you" we stood there for a minute smiling at each other, then, like any gentleman should, opened the door for me. My insides were freaking upside down at this point. What was wrong with me today "Thank you very much" I said, walking in to the stuffy caffeteria. I looked around the room for my brothers, as soon as I spotted them, they spotted me. Waving they made thier way over to us, giving me wierd looks as soon as they saw Alex. "Hi, guys!" I said when they reached us "Hi" they answered in unison. "Arn't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Wes asked, still giving me that wierd look "Oh, yeah Ian, Wes this is my new friend Alex" i trailed off, realizing that I didn't know his last name "Conner...Alex Conner" Alex said shaking each of my brothers hands "Alex, these are my brothes Ian, and Wes Cul.." I trailed off. Oh no it was happening, I felt dizzy, and I couldn't breath, It was sucking me in. I saw nothing but black, Then a hospictal room, and Alex was sitting on the bed, wearing a hospital gown, waiting for someone I guessed. An older women was sitting next to him, in the chair, she looked kind of like alex only her eyes were green insted of his deep grey ones, His mother.

I snapped out of it and was consince again, but insted of being in the cafeteria I was on a cot, in the nurse's office. Ian, Wes, Alex, and the grandmotherly nurse were all looking down at me, then I remembered my vision. "Alex, were you in the hospital recently?" I asked urgently " Yeah, Why?" he asked, puzzled. Shoot! now i'm going to have to lie. " Oh, no reason I was just wondering." "Oh, okay then" he said still confused, god he was cute! " What happened?" I asked pretending to be muddled. "Well, dear you seemed to have blacked out in the cafeteria." "Oh, okay" i said laying my head back down and closing my eyes. My visions always made me exhasted "Do you still feel faint?" asked Alex, worried. "No, just tierd" I answered truthfully, I smiled up at his gorgeous face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wes and Ian share that same, wierd look they gave me before. " We can drive her home" came the voice of my brother Ian "yes, I think that would be best" said the old nurse. I didn't want to leave Alex, but I had to figure out why he was recently in the hospital, and I had to punch my brothers for those wierd looks they've been giving me.

When I could stand I said my goodbyes to Alex and thank yous to the nurse. Ian and Wes waited until we were out of earshoot before they asked the questions that I didn't want to answer. "First of all, how are you feeling, really?" asked Wes, using his big brother being over protective voice. "And what was your vision about?" Ian added I sighed and looked out the window, right now it was drizzling. "I feel fine" I said, then gave a full description of my vision. My vampire power was seeing the past, and Alex must have been in the hospital recently because, in that vision he didn't look any younger than he was now. After clarifying that i was okay, at least 20,000 times, Ian immediately pushed the questions about Alex and if i liked him, liked him. I hated being the only girl sometimes.

Back at the house I was interigated by my Dad, my Mom, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. after i told every little detail of the vision, they all relaxed, apperently they thought this was nothing. This is not nothing! Alex was in the hospital! Why was my poor, lonely gothic mate in the hospital? Later that night Alice, Rosalie, Esme, my Mom , and Me were left alone for girl time. Normally, i hated girl time, with the bad chick flicks, and pink lip gloss, and boy talk, but this was an emergency! So for the first time in 16 years I opened my ears to the girl world, and the women in my family constently reassured me that Alex indeed liked me.


	5. Chapter 5

My room was finally unpacked. I had to say without all of the boxes, it was pretty big. My desk, and computer were over near the window, my dresser and mirror were next to the door. Now all I needed to do was decorate, I placed posters of my favorite bands _everywhere,_ and pictures, i'd takin myself, of my family and such, were on my bedside table. Doing all that was enough to distract me from all the stupid, girly things i'd done today but It soon caught up with me. Ew did I really say that "we can be outcasts toghther?" no, this is so bad, and not me! No, this wasn't only bad but downright unhealthy! And do you want to know whats even more unhealthy? Me listening to Alice and Rosalie's boy advice! I mean what was i thinking? They say that Alex likes me, but nobody _likes_ me, i'm a hard person to like, and I know it.

"Kids will you come down here a minute its, very important!" that was Carlisle what was "very important" ? I abandoned my picture frames and went downstairs to see what Carlisle wanted. On the way down I ran into Jasper and Emmett "I hate how he calls us kids!" I heared Jasper mutter to Emmett, I sighed and pushed past them. Downstairs I found everybody seated on the white couches we recently purchased. "Whats up Doc.?" I asked as I sat down next to Esme. "Well I trust that you all know, we live not far from LaPush." he was interrupted by Emmett "They're coming aren't they, the werewolves." he said disgusted. I didn't understand, werewolves? "Yes, Emmett they are coming, to talk about the treaty." "Whats there to talk about, we don't attack their people, or go on their land, its a simple as that!" said Alice. "Yes, I know, Alice, but they also want to talk about the children." "The children!" my dad said, well not really said, but yelled, outraged. "wait" I cut in. "Whats this about, werewolves?" I asked "They call themselves the "protectors" of the LaPush area" my mother answered me quietly. "Around vampires, the LaPush boys turn into werewolves, to protect the people." "Years ago" said Carlisle, gravely "we made a treaty with them promising us, to not bite any humans in this area, stay off their land, and away from their people."

"But surely they know that you guys don't hunt people, right" asked Wes "Yes, but its just a precaution, for them, they don't know if one of us will slip and..bite someone." said Carlisle. "When are they coming?" asked Esme "tonight" replied my Dad, seriously. "Well then, we'll just have to see what happens, then right?" "Yes, we'll just have to see what happens." replied my dad, taking mom's hand.

We were all ready for the werewolves to come. Mom and Esme made the house look like we were ready for company, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett just sat on the couch, being no help to anybody. We were all just sitting there, waiting, Wes, Ian, and I didn't know what to expect. Were they people? or will they be werewovles when they get here? Do they want to hurt us? All of the adult's heads looked up to the direction of thr front door. It was terrifying waiting for this and I didn't know why, do they really want to hurt us? Then Carlisle rose from his seat, and opened the front door.

"Dr. Cullen" said a husky voice in greeting "Mr. Black" replied Carlisle. My mom looked surpirsed. "Thank you, for having us" said another voice. "Like we had a choice" said Alice annoyed. Carlisle led the two men into the room we were in. The men were in their mid-thirtys, one looked a bit older that the other. "Everybody, incase you didn't know, this is Jacob Black, and Sam Uley, the leaders of the ..ah werewolf pack" My mother smiled at them, my dad nodded in greeting, Emmett just growled, Jasper didn't do anything, Esme rose from her seat and said "welcome to our home." I didn't know what to do. "Jacob, Sam" said my mom "This is,Wes, Ian, and Evelyn our children." said my mom pointing to dad as she said this. "Hi" I said quietly, "Hello" Wes said, Ian just lifted his hand in a hello gesture, and smiled.

"Glad to finally meet you" said Jacob with a warm smile. Im guessing my mom and him already know eachother. "So, you've come here to talk about the treaty with us?" said Carlisle, after a short silence. "Yes" the other man said. "Well" said my dad "There is nothing to talk about, because Wes, Ian, and Evelyn were born half human and don't drink blood, so you don't have to worry." " Since thats all cleared up, You can go home now." Emmett said quickly "No, the kids aren't all we wanted to talk about, you are still clear of what the treaty says, right?" the man named Sam said. "Yes, we are all quite clear on it, vampires, as well as half humans" a smiling Carlisle said. "Good, we'll leave now, but we'll be watching." said Sam, seriously. And they left the house.

_I know thats short but i'll update soon!_


	6. Author's note

authors note: This is too Princessciara! I am glad you brought all of this up in your comment! here are the answers to you questions

okay

1. I love Hollister and have nothing against it, and neather does Evelyn or Alex, they just prefer Hot Topic.

2. Bella and Edward support Evelyn's style choice, but Alice does give Evelyn a hard time and does spoil her with clothes at Hollister and Aeropostal and such( again i love all of these stores, and I am wearing an Aeropostal tee right now, only its black) Evelyn does wear wear Alice's gifts. Let me remind you that alex is the one that said he shops a Hot Topic and not Hollister, sorry thats just who he is, and that is his opinon!

3. I said in the 2 chapter that Evelyn had "black highlighted, bronze hair" I thought that everyone reading this would know that her highlights were unnatural, sorry my mistake.

4. Evelyn dosn't think everybody hates her, not all goths are depressed or hate people that shop other places than Hot Topic, I know this because I am rather gothic and 100 not depressed and don't hate non-goths at all (All of my friends are non-goth)

5. Evelyn meant "Normal" by being human and all of her family members being human and living a normal human life like, not having super powers. Later in the story she realizes that she is blessed, thats basicly why I wrote it!!

6. Im not complaining about normal people, and im sorry if I hurt or insulted you in some way!

Thank you for your comment I hope this answered all of your questions, i'll even add a chapter with Alice and Rosalie attacking her if you like! lol

Totally3rdGrade


	7. Chapter 6

After the two men left the house went back to normal, Carlisle locked away in his office, Rosalie and Emmett doing things in their bedroom that people didn't want to see, Dad was reading to Mom on the big, black, leather couch in their room, Alice sat with me in the living room. I sighed and she turned to me, staring me down. "Why do you wear so much black? I mean don't get me wrong, but i think you would look fabulous in pink!" I wrinkled my nose " no, really you'd look great in any color she reassured me. " And we could washout those black highlights, and curl your hair, you'd look so pretty." she was getting excited by the minute now, it was frightening, that could only mean one thing, makeover.

I widened my eyes as she smiled that evil,pixie fairy smile at me. Half dragging me up the stairs, into her huge bathroom she called Rosalie "Rosalie,Evelyn and I need your assistence in my bathroom, please!" called Alice. Seconds later Rosalie walked into the bathroom smiling a dazzling, evil smile. "I need you to hold her down"said Alice, totally ignoring my struggles,do to her iron grip. While Rosalie held me down Alice grabbed all the necesitys for her little makeover. " I can't believe you!" I said to her "You saw this in a vistion didn't you" I accused her. Alice just sighed happily "God bless those visions!" was all she said.

When the two vampires were done with torturing me, I looked at what they transformed me as. I was pretty, actually I didn't even recognize myself. My highlights were gone, my beautiful highlights, that I'd spent hours doing, were completely gone. I sighed as i saw this but, Alice curled my hair,and in the intense light she installed,my bronze hair shined more than ever. My makeup was still dark but Alice put less on me than I had before, and I was wearing tight, Aeropostal jeans, and I actually liked them, they make my butt look good. For the top I was wearing a white,smocked tank, that clashed perfectly with my dark makeup!

I had to admit, Alice was a miracle worker, I really did look good! Maybe I'll take her advice and wear colors, but every once and a while. "I knew you'd like it!" said Alice "Of coarse you did" I replied. Both smiling smugly Alice and Rosalie lef the room. I was on my way to my bedroom when I ran into dad. He just stared at me "what" i said annoyed "Alice and Rosalie attacked me" i added. "You look beautiful!" he finally said "But i'm a little confused" he said "Whats there to be confused about? They attacted me with one of their famous makeovers, and of coarse they always have to be right in the beauty department." I snapped. "No, i'm confused on why you gave in to Alice" he said,laughing at my little rant. "Oh, well Alice has been wanting to give me a makeover for ages and you know I wanted to make her happy." that wasn't the real truth though. Part of me kind of wanted Alice to do my makeup and hair, NO, NO, NO! this was getting out of hand, first I act stupid around Alex, and now I'm letting Alice give me makeovers? what was wrong with me?

"Right" said my dad, giving me the same danmed smile Wes and Ian gave me earler! He kissed my forehead and headed in the direction of his and mom's room. I still missed my highlights though, maybe i'll go to the drug store and pick some dye up. When I reached my room I played The Red Jumpsiut Apparatus CD Don't You Fake It on my new stereo my parents got me for christmas. I laid down on my bed and listened to one of my favorite songs called Your Guardien Angel, some time during the song I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to darkness, stereo off, blanket over me. Someone must have come in while I was sleeping. My alarm clock informed me that it was 2 a.m. I groand, trying to get comfortable, I punched my pillow and slumped back down into my deep sleep. I heard an annoying beeping somewhere, i tryed to ignor it, but I wouldn't go away. I unwillingly opened my eyes to a bright light. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, i turned to the beeping clock 7:30, I let out a heavy sigh, i wanted to sleep. But I got up anyways, I was looking forward to seeing my new friend. I shuffled to the shower, washed my hair, shaved, conditioned my hair and I was done. I picked up Alice's Aeropostal jeans from the floor and threw them on, Then I grabbed another smocked, tank I had only it was black and pulled that on. I put on my traditional makeup but I applied less than I had the day before. Satisfied with my appearence I grabbed my messenger bad and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Esme and my mom were the only people in the kitchen I said "good morning" and made myself some toast "What are you smiling about?" asked my mom curiously "smiling i'm not smiling" I said quickly turning my back on her "is it a boy?" My mother asked, she really wanted to know, I mean come on wouldn't you, your daughter's first crush? I sighed and surrendered "Yes mom its a boy, you were right!" I snapped, I hated it when she was right! "whats his name?" "Alex Conner" I replied, their smiles broadened, ahh! they were so smug I wanted to scream! "Look, it no big deal, Its just a crush" I snapped. "Ha!" my mom laughed "you know thats the same thing I said to my mom about daddy?" I sighed, them kissed them both goodbye, I could hear Ian and Wes in the living room. "Good luck with this boy!" my mom called to me "Mom, shut up!" I whinned. At that moment the rest of the family walked into the kitchen while my mom was finishing her sentence. "Boy"my dad said in that over protective Edward Cullen voice. "Hes just a friend" I said "Yeah right" said Wes laughing "are we talking about that gothic kid Alex?" asked Ian. "Evelyn, I think you've found your perfect match!" squealed Alice excitedly "How many times to I have to tell you HE IS A _FRIEND!" _I half yelled.

"Hes human!" said Rosalie outraged, "Yeah, what did you expect a vampire?" I said sarcasticly, she just growled at me "Hey' shouted my dad to Rosalie "Don't you dare growl at her!" yelled my Dad, it was frightening, Rose and Dad just glared at each other. "I think that its a good thing that Evelyn has a friend" said Carlisle softly. I smiled, but composed my expression. "Fine, but if this little boy finds out what we are, I'm personaly blaming you" said a fuming Rosalie. "I'll take the blame" I said, and made my dramatic exit with my brothers behind me.

The first 2 periods of school dragged on, what seemed like forever! I was glad to walk into my third period class i found Alex sitting in the same seat he was yesterday. He was deep in thought about something, not noticing me sitting down "good morning!" i said brightly he jumped a mile and looked around surprised, and smiled that wonderful smile that i'd fallen in love with. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked seriously, how am I feeling? oh he ment my "faint" yesterday "I feel better, thanks, I guess it was I hadn't eaten anything that morning." I lied "Oh, i'm glad your feeling better" he said smiling sweetly. then class started the ancient teacher Mr. Banner, was saying somthing on how we had to work in partners today, I was so excited! Alex would be my partner! "Um, Mr. Banner!" said a pretty, red haired girl, trying to get the teacher's attention. 'Yes Scarlett?" "Um, well my partner Courtney Newton is on vacation this week, so i don't have a partner." said the girl. "Oh dear" said Mr. Banner "i'm sorry, Scarlett, why don't you work with, ah Miss.Cullen and Mr. Conner" Our heads shot up, and the Scarlett girl looked kind of scared.

She unwillingly grabed her belongings and make our way toward our table. i didn't want to share my time with Alex! "hello" I said trying to be friendly "My name is Evelyn Cullen and this is my partner Alex Conner" I said smiling "Oh, hello" she said shyly "hi" Alex said. The period went pretty well, Alex and I took turns making small talk with her and I knew the answers to the absurdly easy worksheet Mr. Banner gave us. by the end of that class i'd say Scarlett and I were sort of friends. Alex, Scarlett, and I walked out of the building together. "Would you guys want to sit with me at lunch today?" Scarlett asked suddenly breaking our silence. I glanced at alex, who just shrugged and smiled at me.

We made our way to the lunch line and after we bought our food, found an empty table near the window. scarlett and I got to talking and she was a nice girl. Now i counted her as a friend. After lunch Scarlett had to go in a different direction for her next class, but Alex was supposted to be in the building next to mine. We walked together in silence. "Sorry I ruined our lunch date yesterday." I said, to break the silence. He looked surprised "you didn't ruin it!, you were sick" he laughed at my sillyness "But I wanted to ask you something" he said nervously "Yeah, anything!" I said seriously, everything he said was important. "Doyouwanttogoouttommorownight?" he said in a rush. "What?" I asked confused "Do you want to go out tommorow night?" he said, still extremly nervous. i couldn't say no.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been 14 years since I last visited Charlie and I felt bad about it, that was why Edward and I were planing on visiting him today. The last time I'd actually talked to him was when the boys were 3, and Evi was 2, he wanted to meet his grandchildren. When Edward and I announced that I was pregnant with Wes, he kicked me out of the house. My eyes were burning as I walked up to his gravestone, and If I were human, big, fat tears would have been running down my face, a mile a minute.

CHARLIE SWAN

(1964-2013)

Good Friend,

Loving Father

By now I was tearlessly sobbing into Edward's chest, Edward rocking me back and forth, it was calming. Charlie died of a heart attack shortly after I last saw him. I wish i could have said goodbye.

_hi, I just had to write one chapter in Bella's point of veiw_, _this moment took place while Evelyn was at school, being asked out to Alex. Chapter 8 coming out soon!_


	9. Chapter 8

I was the happiest I've ever been in my life, Alex ASKED ME OUT! I couldn't believe it! I was in the drugstore buying my hair dye, the cash register lady was giving me wierd looks but I was too happy to notice. In the car I was bouncing in my seat, and singing along with Gerald from My Chemical Romance. But by the time I got to the house everybody, I mean **everybody, **knew I was happy, and when I'm happy the whole house is happy. "I KNEW IT!" screamed Alice from the kitchen. "HE AKED YOU OUT!" she said excitedly, still yelling. " I SAW IT!, DIDN'T I JASPER?" she said to her husband happily, still shouting. "Yes Alice" said Jasper rolling his eyes at me "You did see it and we all believe you, now please, stop yelling!" he was trying to calm her down with his unual gift.

"Whats this I hear about someone asking someone out?" growled my father from up the stairs. "Your little girl got herself a date" said Emmett walking into the room. "well, your too young!' said my dad, still growling. "I'm only a year younger than mom was!" I was outraged! too young my ass! i was going on that date, if he liked it or not! "Come on Edward!" said mom, hugging his chest. "She is right, and I think that its good she goes out with" she paused for a minute probably not wanting to say the wrong thing. "friends" she finished. Dad looked down at her, he towered over her it was funny, wordlessly comunicating with her. "You really think so?" he inqired her softly, so softly I didn't think he intended me to hear. Mom nodded and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips.

"Fine, you can go out with this...Alex,but on one condidtion!" I sighed, I hated when he did that! "What" I asked flatly. "Your mother and I get to met him first!" What??? "What?" I was outraged, again! "Not as your parents of coarse" he reasurred me "but as you other, **older**, experienced, brother and sister." no, no, no "What are you going to be our chaperones?" I asked sarcasticly "No, we will simply pretend that Ian's truck broke and you need a ride home from us!" said my mom, liking the plan. "Its either that, or not going at all." said my dad thretiningly. "Fine" I sighed, I clearly lost the argument.

I was walking up to my room when Emmett's bedroom door opened. "Hey, Evi could I talk with you a minute" said Emmett, a stupid smile on his face. "yeah, what is it?" I said as I walked into the room sittingon the bed. "Well Evelyn" he said addressing me by my full name. "I think its time that you and I had the 'talk' " he said, making air quotes. I widend my eyes, was he serious? Yeah, typical Emmett, he was so werid! "are you serious?" I asked, disgusted. "100 percent serious" he said smiling as he moved over to block the exit. OH NO he wasn't going to let me out. This brought back painful memorys of the time I make the mistake of asking him where babies came from when I was 4. " Evelyn, now that you are a teenager and you have a boyfriend you will have some...urges" He did not just say urges! " EMMETT STOP!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear, to come and save me.

To my relief Carlisle heard out whole conversation and was in the room before I said that. "Emmett" he said sighing "You do this all the time!" he said exasperated "Don't tell the kids that!" he said "They are all ready well aware of that subject!" he said again. "Oh" said Emmett "sorry" he said to me, he ment it "Its okay" I said sighing and patting his elbow, I couldn't reach his shoulder. I was glad this conversation was over, I exited the room quickly as possible, for my human speed. Even though Emmett was the expert at sex, he wasn't the expert of sex education. ewwwwwwwwww I thought as it passed through my mind later that night, after my highlights were done.

I pulled on my black boxers and my tee-shirt that read 'Sarcasm is what make the world go round' and layed down, I thought of my new friend Scarlett and my date with Alex tommorow, and ewww, again, Emmett's sex talk. He was so wierd sometimes, it freaks us all out!, occasionally we worry of his mental health, but thats a different story. Closing my eyes I drifted to sleep looking forward to tommorow. I woke up confused, looking at the clock, I made out the blury letters 8:00, shit I over slept! I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, dried my hair straight as possible it looked good with the highlights, and brushed my teeth. I pulled on a jean miniskirt and black leggings and a black tee shirt and grey sweatshirt. After my makeup was done I ran downstairs for a quick breakfast. "Hey Evi i'm sorry about yesterday" said Emmett apologetically "Its no problem" I reasurred him, smiling "Come on, mom, dad If you want to meet Alex you better hurry!"

Ian,Wes, and I were squished into the back seats and our other 'siblings' were up front. Dad pulled his beloved Volvo into the school parking lot and parked along the curb. "it still looks the same" my mom laughed "Come on Evelyn you better catch up to Alex, or he'll miss the opportunity of meeting our other siblings!" said Wes, I scowled at him and went to catch up with Alex, as Ian and Wes got out of the car to their classes. Alex was coming from an old, black SUV I ran up to him "Hey Alex" I called.


	10. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

If this kid even looked at Evelyn the way those boys, so many years ago looked at Bella I was going to be at his throat in seconds! My little girl, was going on a date with this boy! A DATE! I mean, when Bella and I first..., no that was different, that was real love. This is just a random high school boyfriend right? O GOD! what if he and her, NO! come on, Edward hold yourself together! Shes old enough, "Edward, do this for Evelyn!, its important to her!" Bella said rubbing my arm, god I loved her, how she could make me so calm, but my little girl!

Evelyn's POV

I couldn't believe I agreed to this, it was ridiculous! "Alex!" I called out to him. He strod over giving me a special smile, that I noticed he only gave to me. "I want you to meet my...ah other brother and my sister." he looked surprised, I almost laughed, what If my other family members wanted to meet him! It would be like another friggen Cheaper By the Dozen movie. "Sure" he said smiling, I took his hand and let him over to my 'siblings'. " Bella, Edward this is Alex. Alex this is my **brother and sister **Edward and Bella." I said putting empasis on 'brother and sister' but Alex didn't seem to notice. "Hello" Alex said politely, as my dad reached out to shake his hand. "Its so nice to meet one of Evi's friends, since she had a hard time adjusting and everything" said my mom, I mean 'my sister'. I scowled at her when Alex wasn't looking. "So Alex, since your, you know going out with my sister and all, I just wanted to let you know she, likes to sing in the shower, she snores, and talks in her sleep!" said my 'brother' I really wanted to devorce them as parents right then and there, I was sooooooooooo mad! when I get home he was going to be a dead man!, you know what I mean. "Edward" said my mother in a warning voice. "Thats alright!" said Alex laughing "I snore and sometimes talk in my sleep too" I smiled at him, but the blood rushed to my face.

"Well, we won't keep you guys from class!" said my mom, pushing my dad toward the car before he could say anything else embarrassing. "Kay, see you tonight" I said, still blushing. My dad smiled smugly.

Edward's POV

I don't get it, the kid seemed to respect Evelyn. All the high school boys i've ever known, in the umpteenth times i'd been to high school, were sexest and didn't know the right way to treat a lady, but from I'd read from his mind, nothing disrespectful. As much as I didn't want to admit this but, this kid was okay. "That wasn't so bad" said Bella "and, this Alex boy seemed alright, ya know, hes her type!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm, and kissed her forehead before I put the car into drive.

Evelyn's POV

Biology was fun with Alex and Scarlett as my partners, we laughed at our new inside jokes, and talked about the social studies test tommorow. It was just going to be me and Scarlett at lunch today, because Alex had to go to a doctor's appointment. I remembered my vision of Alex in the hospital. "why are you going to the doctor's?" I asked, I hid my worry from him. "Its just a check-up" he said and he reasurred me that our date was still on for tonight. the plan was that we go to Port Angeles for dinner, he was going to pick me up! yay! After Alex left, Scarlett and I had some girl time. "So you and Alex huh?" said Scarlett, she was excited for me. "Yeah, but I have nothing to wear" I realized, Alice will help me. "So what do you know about Alex?" I asked curiously "Um, well his mom is a librarian and his dad passed away 3 years ago." said Scarlett, matter-of-factly. "oh, thats so sad!" "How did he die?" poor Alex, no dad, I couldn't imagine what it would be like without my older, experianced, 'brother'. " a car accident" "oh" i said again.

"But, oh my god! he is so into you!" said Scarlett, trying to lighten the mood "I can see it in his eyes!" she said happily. "You think?" is said excitedly. I'm acting so girly! it wierd.

**Hi people! sorry this is sort of a short chapter, but i'll write more later. Someone asked me if I based Alex on the Alex from vampire kisses, and I did but my Alex is a lot different from Alexander.**


	11. Chapter 10

My dad dropped off Ian's magically repaired truck while we were all in class, so our new siblings wouldn't have to pick us up. I was still worriying on what to wear! this was ridiculas, part of me was saying get Alice's advice, but a different, wiser part of me was saying that she would dress me up like a prom queen. I sighed as I got into the back of Ian's big truck. "Nervous about your date tonight?" Wes asked, "sort of" I confessed. "Don't worry, i'd say that this kid is already in love with you." said Ian laughing, was he laughing at my sensitive, gorgeous, caring Alex. "Ian don't laugh, I like him!" What was I at, a confession? "Okay" he said seriously, I was surprised, he never took the things that were important to me seriously, except for our tree house, back in Alaska, when the boys were 8 and I was just turning 7.

Ian pulled into the empty driveway, and I rushed out of the car as soon as it was in park. Running up the elegant staircase, I rushed down the hall and up the set of stairs to my room. I pulled open my walk-in closet and basicly tore the place apart. I set aside my favorites, black tube dress, black and white polka dot wrap dress, and my Hot Kiss black and white stripe tube dress. I liked my black tube dress better than the other ones. Alex was planning to pick me up at 7:30, I poked my head around my closet door, 6:45, just enough time to do hair and makeup. Boy, this girl stuff was tiring. I slipped on the dress and went to Alice's room. When I opened my bedroom door she was already there. "I saw that you needed my help" she said smiling, then I noticed what she was holding. Black high-heals to go with the dress I picked out! I loved Alice.

Alice curled my hair again, and she did my makeup, she was really going to have to teach me with the makeup, I either added too much, or too little when I did it myself. I was finally done! My mom and Esme came into my room, there mouths were, literally, open in shock. "What" I asked annoyed "turn around" said Alice, simply. I obeyed her, I jumped, startled. Was that me? Well, it couldn't be anyone else! It was me, Holy Crap! I looked pretty, and I had Cleavege! YES! " Oh, my god!" said my mom putting her hand on her heart "You look all grown up!" she looked like she was about to cry, her young face all twisted with emotion. Esme came over to me and gave me a gental hug. Alice looked over to the clock "Its 7:15 you'd better get downstairs, to wait with your other brothers and sister, they all want to met Alex" I groaned, it was going to be like another Cheaper by the Dozen movie.

"Wow" Jasper exclaimed as he met me at the stairs. they were waiting for me? haha, losers! "Heyy my brothers" I said sarcasticly to my Dad and uncles. They just laughed, I just sighed, and Alex was here. Wait Alex was here? I ran to the window, yes! he was here! I waved to him and he smiled, he was wearing a formal white shirt and black pants, and he looked BEAutiful in them too. "Hey" I said as I met him at the door "I want you to met my parents and other brothers and sisters" I said, haha he looked surprised, more Cullen kids? what could be more fun than that! "Okay" he said as I opened the screen door. The sooner this is over the better. Esme and Carlisle were standing just at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah... mom, dad," it felt funny calling them that, it was usually Doc. and Gram. "This is Alex, Alex these are my parents." he looked surprised, probaby thinking they were my older sister and brother, I have to lie to him, the truth. Haha lie to him the truth, I crack myself up! "Welcome to our home" said Esme, warmly. "Yes, very welcome" said Carlisle, pleasently. "thank you, Dr, Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Alex said very, politely, he was a polite guy. "Please call us by our first names" said Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, you have a lovely home" Alex corrected himself. " Where did everybody go?" I asked "Were right here" said a voice, it was Emmett. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mom, Dad, Wes, and Ian walked into the room. "Hey, man whats up?, i'm Emmett and this is Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." Alex smiled and shook all of their hands, I forgot to warn him about Rose, when she, surprisingly shook his hand!

"Well, we better get going" I said, leading Alex to the door. "you kids have fun!" called Esme. "Yeah, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" said Emmett. "Oh, then that changes things" I said laughing "Hey Alex want to go stripping?" I asked jokingly. "Okay, That was one time, and...and..ALICE MADE ME!" he said indingnantly, we all laughed at that. Alex opened his car door for me and I got in, his car was warm and It smelled good, like cinnamon and mints. we drove out of the long drive and we were off. "So" he said "so" I repeated "You have a big family", "yeah, we, ah were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme years ago." I said, I truly hated lying to him, I had to make up a random story now. "What happened to your parents?" he asked softly "Um well, Edward, Bella, Wes, Ian, and me are biologicaly realted" I said, since we all look alike. "And when I was 4 our parents couldn't support us all and put us up for adopttion." I finished. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said sencerely. 'its alright, I don't really remember them that well." I reasured him, he looked so sad for me. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are Esme's niece and nephew, and Emmett and Alice were adopted when they were babies." I finished quickly. "thats very ind of your parents, they are remarkable people." I was surprised, then I remembered that his dad passed away.

"So, enough of my family, what about yours?" I asked curiously. "Well there isen't much to know, my moms a librarian." he said "Scarlett told me that your dad passed away" I said sadly "You and Scarlett were talking about me?" he asked surprised. "Just girl stuff" I said jokingly. "Oh alright" he said, and laughed.


	12. Chapter 11

As Alex and I talked I'd come to love him more and more, he was just so sweet and innocent. We talked about school, and family, and music, we mostly had the same taste in music, but all the same everything that came out of his mouth fascinated me. I told him a little more of the lies us Cullens made up so we wouldn't look suspicious, he seemed intrigued by the places we went, and moved to, I seemed to fascinate him as much as he fascinated me. "So you've never been out of Forks?" I asked, I guess moving around was so natural to me that I thought it impossible to stay in one place for your whole life. "Yeah, after my dad died we never thought of moving, ya know, we wanted to keep the memories." He smiled down at me, I returned a sweet, shy smile. I wanted so bad to tell him my secret of what I was, but I couldn't, no, I wouldn't danm him to an eternity of darkness, it just wasn't right for him, he diserved better. He saw the pain in my eyes for a moment, I realized he was watching me from the corner of his eye and quickly my sudden, sad mood changed.

We reached Port Angeles at last, not that I minded being in the car with him, it was just that he drove so slow. I was used to fast 160 mph. speeds. He had made resorvations at a little italian place. He held the door open for me, and my nose was filled with scents of garlic bread and pasta. "Resovation for Conner, table for two." Alex said to the hostess, who, by the way, was eyeing Alex hopefully but he didn't seem to notice her. That was a good sign, he took my hand as the hostess let us to our little table near the window. My insides were jello, his hand was so warm and soft. I smiled at him as he pulled out my chair for me "Alex, this is wonderful!" I said, and it was simply perfect. I over heard the hostess talking to our waitress, and it was about the gothic hottie at the window seat. I couldn't believe my ears! they were talking about Alex! unless they were lesbians, damn my good looks! no i'm kidding they're both clearly straight. A pang of jealousy washed over me "Are you feeling sick?" asked Alex worridly probaby thinking of my fainting incident the first day of school. "No, No i'm fine!" I reassured him.

The 'straight' waitress came to our table, she was pretty, and blond, of coarse her figure was perfect, but not as perfect as Rosalie's, that gave me comfort, no, I lied it didn't give me comfort, Rose was too beautiful, "Hi, i'm Laura and i'll be your server tonight." I didn't miss that she was only talking to Alex. "Are you ready to order?" Alex looked at me, unsure. "Are you ready to order?" Alex asked, Laura turned to me unwillingly. "Um..yeah, i'll have a coke, and" I looked down at my menu, and picked the first one on the list "I'll have the chicken ravioli." I said, Laura turned to Alex smiling. "And, i'll have the same." he said. Laura came back with our drinks and placed them down without looking at either of us. Alex and I talked more until our food came, It was delicious. We both commented on the food and began eating and having a good time, I really liked Alex, a lot. Then, unfortunetly it was time to go. But I was looking forward to the car trip home.

Alex opened my car door for me and circled around to his side. We were, slowly driving away from Seattle. On the highway it started to poor buckets of rain "Oh, this is awful!" I said, I missed Alaska. Alex just laughed, "You'll get used to it!" he said, still laughing. We came near the bounderies of Forks, and we heared this horrible, loud, whining sound. It was the truck, BOOM!, the truck completely gave out, in the pooring rain, Alex and I were shocked. The car just stopped in the middle of the rode, compltely dead!. "Oh, shit!" said Alex, jumping out of the truck and pulling up the hood, he was already drenched. Even through the fog on the windshield I could se the smoke coming out of the hood. Alex was out there for 15 minutes, before he came back in again, then finally the rain calmed into a drizzle. "Evelyn, i'm so sorry, this is so embarresing!" he said, he still looked stagered, this was not what he planned.


	13. Chapter 12

"No Alex really its fine, it happens all the time." I said for the thousandth time, I could tell he still wasn't convised. "I bet this never happened with all of your other boyfriends." he said sadly, like he wasn't good enough for me. my heart mellted with joy, he really likes me! "um, actually I've never really had a boyfriend." I said, he looked up shocked. "You've never had a boyfriend, someone as pretty and intelligent like you has never had a boyfriend, your just trying to make me feel better." I was shocked at this reaction. It was sad, and happy at the same time. "No, Alex really i've never had a boyfriend, or anything close." I atmitted. "You've never met anyone you wanted?" he asked, softly "Not in Alaska" I replied, he blushed and turned, hiding his slight smile.

"Alex?" I asked, he turned to me his eyes were bright. "Yes?" "Um, how are we going to get home?" He was thinking hard. "Do you have a cell phone, I left mine at home." How ironic, the one day I need my cell phone but don't have it. He sighed "I don't have mine either, it went dead this morning." He confessed. "Okay then, we have legs, we'll walk!" I said, I like walking, and running, I did it to keep my mind off things. He looked confused "You know, you never fail to surprise me." he laughed, loudly. I just smiled, sweetly at him. "Are you coming?" I asked, my hand on the door handle. "We can walk to my house, since its closer." he said, then he smiled. "and you can meet my mom." I just smiled at that. It was still drizzling, enough to get us soaked by the minute, but we didn't mind. I wanted to know everything about him. "Do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked, I'd read a book called The Truth about Forever by an author named Sarah Dessen, where the characters played a game of 20 questions throughout the whole book. "Um, yeah how do you play?" he asked, curiously "Well, you ask your oponent any question you like, and they have to answer it, and If they don't you win, the game can go on forever." I laughed. "Forever," He repeated softly "I like the idea of forever." he said, smiling down at me, He was actually pretty tall probably about 6'2''. "Okay, you go first." I offered, we walked down the, long road, passing the WELCOME TO FORKS sign. "What, is your favorite color." was he serious, I wore black everyday, I laughed. "And, don't say black." he challegend. Oh, sneaky, sneaky. "Um, well besides my all-time favorite, my colors switch from day to day." I said truthfully. He nodded, understanding. "What, do you do in your spear time." I asked curiously, I was determind to get every little detail. "I mostly listen to my iPod, I enjoy writing, and I also like playing baseball." he said, He would definetly fit in, in my family. I smiled, "I love baseball, and music is basicly my life, but the writing I suck at, your lucky you can." I laughed, and he joined me.

We were getting close to our school now, I realized that I had no idea where he lived. "What is in your CD player right now." he asked "The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus." I answered. "Really? I love them" he said, laughing again. "What books do you like?" I asked, I loved to read, and maybe he did too. "I like to read Shakespear, Edger Allen Poe, Jane Austen, there is a long list of the authors I like, but i'm afraid of boaring you." he laughed. "No, No, I love all of those authors!" I said truthfully, I'd read a lot of Poe's short stories and the Jane Auston collection my mother had, I even read most of Shakespear's work. He smiled, "Really?" he asked "Yes, I love to read." He nodded, and smiled his smile that he only reserved for me. "Okay, What movies do you like?" he asked "Well, I love that movie The Covenant," I know, a half vampire liking a movie that had worelocks in it, i'm just a crazy girl. "and I find that movie Interveiw With a Vampire rather amusing." I said, and laughed, all of the movies about vampires were rediculas. "Why?" he asked curiously, shoot! I told him too much. "Well, I just think that Kursten Dunst kissing Brad Pitt funny thats all." I lied quickly. "Oh, well I see your point it is rather funny." he said, i smiled. "What is your favorite gem stone." I asked him "Topaz" he answered simply, looking into my eyes. I blushed, my eye color changed day to day from bright green, to chocolate brown, to vampire topaz it was pretty strange. But topaz was my color today.

We were now walking into a small neighborhood, and we were soacked to the bone. Alex lead me to a small, white house with blue shutters. "This is my house" Alex said as he lead me to the front door. He let me in coming behind me, it was cozy, the stairs were just near the door and there was a door connecting the front hall to the kitchen. "Ma!" Alex called, loudly up the stairs, and then the women from my vision appeared. Her hair was greying, she didn't bother to dye it like all the other mothers in town. She had a comfortable looking big, forest green sweater on and bue jeans with carpet slippers. I smiled, an she smiled pleasently back at me "Hello there you must be Evelyn, Alex has talked a lot about you, and you look freezing! what has my son done to you?!" she asked outraged, looking at my wet hair and dress, I probably looked like a half drowned cat. "Oh, thank you?" I sounded like a question, she laughed "Sorry, i'm Anna" she said holding out her hand. I shook it, happy she approved of me so quickly, then Alex explained out little accident. She nodded her head, and I felt that awful feeling that I couldn't breath, It was taking over my body complete darkness. I saw images flash across my eyes. One of a distressed Anna and an older looking man crying in two plastic seats, a little boy in a hospital bed. Then I saw Anna again only she was crying with Alex, this time the man in the bed looking broken. i came back to the real world, I was in Alex's arms Anna sitting next to me, looking worried.

"What happend?" I asked, faking a confused expression, I knew exactly what happened I had more frightening visions of Alex and his family in the hospital. Why were these hospital themed visions come to me? why not happy visions?


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, first I would like to say thank you to all of the reviewers who gave me really good criticism it helps a lot! Oh, and I know vampires can't get pregnant but I still like the idea that Bella and Edward have kids.**

"You passed out sweetheart," Anna said, placing her hand on my forehead, "how are you feeling?" I sat up, my chest hurt, "fine" I lied, I was most definitely not fine, seeing Alex in the hospital so many times worried me. "Are you sure? Do you need anything-" "no, Alex really I'm fine. I just, I don't know, fainted from the cold." That last part sounded like a question, I didn't know what to tell them.

"I think I can stand now" I said, still in Alex's arms, on the floor. He let go of me, and stood, one hand was reached out to me. I took it and rose, unsteadily, upwards. I put a hand to my head, which hurt from all of those visions I just had. "I'll drive you home" Alex said, as he fetched to keys of the hook, next to the door. "are you sure your alright?" Anna asked me, still uncertain. I just nodded and smiled.

The heat of the car dried me up a bit. "I'm sorry Evelyn, this really isn't what I planned!" This was the best night of my life and he was apologizing? "Alex, this was the best night of my life! Don't apologize!" I laughed, I'd surprised him again and he laughed, shaking his head. "The best night of your life, huh?" he asked, laughing still. "Yes" I answered, and laughed some more.

I was in a fit of giggles from the ridiculousness of tonight by the time we were driving up to the house. I didn't want to leave him, As I looked up he smiled his special smile at me, I kissed his cheek. "This really has been the best night." I said, pulling away from him. "Yes, it has" he muttered, I laughed and opened the door of his mother's car. "I'll see you Monday." I said, and jumped out. "Yeah, see you Monday." Alex said, touching the place where I kissed him.

I walked slowly up to the door. Did I just kiss him? I don't really remember it just happened. I took of my heals when I was on the porch. I looked up when a shadow blocked my lighting source. I looked up to see Jasper, just standing there, watching me. "Oh, hey," I said "Hi, How was your date?" He knew it went well, the others just sent him out here to get the details. "It was great!" I answered, and walked around him.

I wanted to find Carlisle, to check if Alex has been at the hospital recently. I stepped into the brightly lit, white room, to find my whole family on the couches. Now I knew they had no lives, "What are you doing" I asked them, annoyed. "Well, we can sit down in our living room can't we?" my dad said. "How was your date?" I sighed, like they didn't already know. "it was fantastic! Thank you, for asking."

He nodded, getting the hint that I wasn't about to tell anyone, anything. "But I had another vision," I confessed "It was about Alex and his family, they were all in the hospital." I shuttered, remembering my latest. "Well, his mother helps out a lot, I see her around. Don't get yourself to worried, Okay?" A cold hand was on my shoulder, I looked up to see Carlisle.

That night, I couldn't sleep, just one more day until I see Alex again. I soon fell into a groggy sleep. I woke up 5 hours from then, confused. 1:05 the clock read, I must have been pretty tired, I usually slept until 10:00. I remember when I used to hate Sundays, that was when I didn't know Alex, when I couldn't stand school. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and black, tee-shirt and made my way down the two flights of stairs.

I walked into the white living room to Emmett and Jasper arguing. I sighed and continued into the kitchen. Ian and Wes were already sitting at the table with Alice and Dad. "Morning,' I said, still groggy. "Do you want to do something today?" Alice asked my mom, who was at the counter. "Not if it includes shopping." replied my mom, looking up and smiling sweetly at her. "Well, too bad, its in your future little sister!" said Alice, laughing at my mom's horrified look.

Alice ended up dragging Esme and I along with her instead of my mother, who was protected by my dad, those traitors. I didn't enjoy shopping with Alice much, I was happy Esme was going though. Alice pulled into a parking space at the crowded mall. I sighed heavily, Esme laughed and put her arm around my shoulders. "Come on," she said "shopping with Alice isn't that bad." I just looked at her, like she was crazy. "Clearly, you haven't been a victim of her torture."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi, I got this review saying that I messed up the food at the restaurant Evelyn and Alex went to. What I said was they ate chicken ravioli, which probably doesn't taste good. I was meaning to say mushroom ravioli, because that was what Bella had on her first dinner with Edward.**

We spent five long, torturous hours in the mall. Store after store, Alice threw what ever she thought looked good at Esme and I. I wanted to go to Borders and Hot Topic, but Alice insisted on going to The Limited. I looked to Esme for help, "Now Alice, you've dragged Evelyn to almost all of the stores in the mall, let her go where she wants." Alice just scowled, nodded her head and mumbled something indistinct.

Borders was at the other end of the mall, near the Gap and Old Navy. I passed the Motherhood store and Target, I couldn't stop thinking of Alex, his smile, his laugh, I'm completely in love with him. Alex changed me, and I know my family could see that. He made me happier, and I smiled a lot for no reason. I didn't yell at my brothers so much, I didn't even say no to Alice when she and Rose wanted to give me a makeover.

Is this what love feels like? To be smiling all of the time, and laugh, and not be angry? I guess that is love. I reached the big entry to Border's book store, and my heart stopped, my breath came to hyperventilation. Alex was standing in the young adult's section, his back to me, reading the backside of a book. Looking as beautiful as ever, a Superman logo, black cap on his head, long, jet black hair down to his shoulders.

I can up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to the right, as I step to the left, laughing I moved into his line of vision. "Hey" I said, still giggling, but just a little. "Hi, what brings you here," he asked, giving me his adorable smile. "Um, my _sister_ Alice planned on torturing me with high fashion stores today, but I escaped to Borders." He laughed. "What book is that?" Alex turned the book he was reading the back of right side up. The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux and Anne Perry. I smiled "I've read that one, its good, I recommend it."

"Okay, then I'll get this one." we walked up to the register together, he took my hand and smiled. I loved it when he did that, butterflies were in my stomach. "Next," called the bored looking lady, wrecking our moment. The lady, whose name tag read Daisy, gave Alex his change and we walked out of the store hand in hand. I'd forgotten all about my search for a book, "Do you want to get ice cream?" Alex asked me suddenly. "Yeah, ice cream actually sounds really good,"

I got mint chocolate chip and Alex had vanilla bean. We grabbed some napkins and spoons, and continued walking the mall. I wonder where Alice and Esme are. I sighed happily, licking my cone. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two love birds," I turned to see Alice and Esme walking behind us, and stopped. "Oh, hello," Alex said politely "Nice to see you again Alex." Esme said, warmly. Alice bounded up to us, and kissed both of his cheeks. Horrified, I gave Alice a dirty look.

"Hi Alex, it really is nice to see you again." she said, enthusiastically. "Oh, um, thanks." Alex said uncomfortably, I felt bad I would be uncomfortable too if someone I barely knew kissed me. "Evelyn, sweetie we have to get home, your dad will probably have a panic attack if we don't get going soon." Alice said to me, I sighed, kissed Alex's cheek, said my goodbye, and lest for the big, white, house I now call home.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin Anthony, because he's cool like that.**


	16. Chapter 15

Alice loaded 10 or so shopping bags in my arms to take into the house. I was mulling over my time with Alex in my head, his laugh, his smile, our hands clasped together, I sighed, happily. I glided into the house, not thinking of where I was going, everything seemed like a dream. I dropped Alice's heavy bags near the foot of the stairs and climbed the long staircase.

I walked passed my parent's room, when the door opened. There was my dad, leaning to the side of the door frame his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me, that crooked smile my mother loved so much playing across his young face. "Hi," we haven't had time together in a while, I missed the old guy. "Hello, how was shopping?" I shrugged "I saw Alex at the bookstore." he didn't need to know that we held hands.

"Alice actually let you go to your own store," he looked insultingly amazed "I thought she would drag you through the whole mall." I shook my head, smiling "Come on," he waved me into his and mom's room. There was a big, queen size bed at the far end of the room. The walls were painted navy blue, and where there should have been a wall was a big glass window, giving you a view of the mountains and the river that ran across our backyard.

There where shelves and shelves of Cds and pictures I'd taken with my camera on the walls, of the family and my parents together, there were even school pictures of me and my brothers. The elegant looking stereo was playing piano music, Claire De Lune by Debussy it was my parent's song, they played it often. My mother was sitting on the comfy, black, leather couch reading the works of Jane Austin for the umpteenth time.

I guessed my dad had been reading to her, they tended to do that lately. I Went over and snuggled up to my mom, looking over her cold arm to see what story she was reading. Sense and Sensibility, that was one of my favorites. Dad walked gracefully over and sat down on my other side, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the book. He kissed my forehead and my mom, looking up from her book, frowned. "I want a hug too," she said faking a puppy dog face and pulling out her lower lip.

"Then get over here," I said, she came up to my other side, pulling closer into a hug. "Such a Kodak moment." said a voice from the doorway, I looked over to see Ian and Wes coming over to sit on the couch. "way to wreck a moment, Ian" I said, I wanted to be with my mommy and daddy. "There's room for all of us," said my mom taking Ian and Wes, who were on her side of the couch, into hugs.

"We haven't done this since, forever," I said, and that was true, I can't remember being all this close since I was probably about 10. "That's because you kids are to busy to be hugging your mommy, when you can be off having your own lives," she frowned again "And Alex and Evelyn will get married and have kids, and Ian will find his own love, and so will Wes, and they'll get married and leave me. You'll all have kids and your dad and I will be all alone again listening to Claire de Lune without you-" "Mom!" I said, she was getting to ahead of herself.

"Sorry," she sighed and we sat in silence, we were growing up and my mom didn't like the idea of us leaving her nest she and dad had built for us. Later that night I got ready for bed and I was looking forward to seeing Alex, but he didn't have a car. I guess I'll pick him up tomorrow then, I smiled and dozed of to sleep. When I woke I didn't need an alarm clock. If I was going to pick up Alex, I would have to leave early.

After my shower I found my black and grey skull tube top, and dark jeans. I also had matching, vintage heals from the 40s. I grabbed my bag and was out of my door by 8:30, just enough time to eat breakfast. I made myself a bowl of Special K strawberry cereal and ate it quickly. 'What are you in such a hurry for," asked Carlisle, checking his watch "its only 8:45." "I'm picking up Alex, his car broke." Carlisle nodded and kissed Esme and I on the forehead on the way of walking out to his Mercedes.

The library opened at 8:00 so Alex's mom already left, I didn't know how he originally planned on getting to school. I pulled into the empty drive way, I borrowed my mom's old bug, her Chevy died when I was 12 and she had a strange liking to old cars. I opened my door and stepped into the cold January weather. I walked up to the front door and knocked, Alex probably didn't expect anybody this early, because when he opened the door shaving cream was on his face. I laughed for a minute, he looked surprised. "Do you want a ride today?" I asked still giggling.

He laughed too and replied "Yeah, I would love a ride, just give me a moment to get this stuff off my face." I nodded. "Come on in."


	17. Chapter 16

Even with shaving cream on his face he looked adorable. The butterflies in my stomach were vicious monsters now, twisting and turning my poor tummy into knots. He walked out of the bathroom, the same cap as yesterday perched on his head. Grabbing his black bag, he turned to me "thanks so much for driving me-" "Really, I'm happy too." I cut him off from his full-hearted thank you . He smiled, and this time, kissed my cheek.

I sighed happily, I was on cloud nine right now, I probably looked a thousand miles away because he looked worried, thinking of those times I'd 'passed out'. "Oh, sorry," he said, He thought the kiss made me uneasy! Just the thought of such ridiculousness made me look at him like he was crazy. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, we were just standing there, trying to read each other's minds. "Yep, thanks again," he looked very tired, like he didn't sleep at all last night. He also looked awfully pale.

"Are you feeling sick? You look more tried than the average high school student should," I said, worried. Two different emotions ran through his gorgeous features at once shock, and sadness, so much sadness for a minute I probably looked shocked myself. He quickly smiled "Its nothing I haven't been feeling myself lately," I was still worried, all those hospital visions.

The little drove along the small town of Forks, Alex wasn't very chatty this morning, his head was rested on the cold window. I turned up the radio to an oldies station, my dad got me into it. I began singing softly along with a song from the 50s. Alex lifted his head "You like 50s music?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah, my fathers a big fan of the 50s." I said, then laughed.

"He can't stand the 60s or 70s though." I'd always wondered why, and I think my mom did too. I pulled into the school parking lot, into the space next to Ian's truck. It was freezing outside and I had the heater turned up all the way, plus I didn't want Alex to get sicker. I jumped out and went around to meet Alex. I was at the back of the bug when everything stopped. The world seemed to go in slow motion, I could see an out of control mini van coming straight at me.

I was too shocked to do anything, I seemed to be frozen, It came so fast. Eyes closed I was waiting for it to hit me. I was thrown to the side and I opened my eyes, There was Alex, breathing heavily, holding on to me tight. Ian and Wes were kneeling next to me now, I looked over to the mini van, there were four large dent marks in the front of the car, I closed my eyes again. Ian and Wes pulled the van off Alex and I.

They exposed our family's secret, but not the the rest of the school, who were crying and screaming for there friend in the mini van, they exposed our secret to Alex.

Alex looked shocked, no, he looked scared, I almost cried, the look on his face. I knew this would happen. "Ouch," I muttered, I raised my hand to my temple, I felt warm blood on my fingertips, I sighed and my head hurt a lot. "Are you alright?" Asked Alex, anxiously, I could hear the panic in his voice. "Yeah, I'm okay" I said faintly, I tried to get up but Alex's skinny arm pushed me down, he was surprisingly strong he looked so fragile. "Someone call an ambulance!" I heard someone shout, "Get Arnold out of the van!" another voice hollered.

"Please don't tell anybody what you saw, please," I begged Alex, because he still looked staggered. "I'll explain everything later! Please promise me!" I still begged again, he just nodded, at a loss for words. A while later a big white ambulance pulled up to us, They loaded me into the back and put an uncomfortable neck brace on me. Alex sat next to me holding me hand, looking more pale than he had this morning. Wes and Ian got to sit in the front, being the _kids_ of the doctor and his wife. I had no idea what I was going to tell Alex, I was afraid he'll not love me anymore, or be afraid, I didn't want that I loved him too much.

**I just wanted to remind you that Ian and Wes were the ones born with the strength and speed and Evelyn was born with the gift.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry to spring this on you but I had an inspiration this is set the night before Evelyn comes to pick Alex up for school.**

The chilly air blew into my face and I shuttered, I've been so cold lately. I placed a bouquet of wildflowers in front of my father's gravestone. "Hi Dad, it's me Alex," I said, my eyes were burning I missed him so much, he was my best friend. I knelt down, my pale arm resting on the top of the cold stone. "I'm so confused," and I was, I couldn't do this without him here.

"You see, I think I'm in love," I said, a tear threatened to escape. " With the most beautiful girl in the world." I was chocking back sobs now. "I've always accepted that I had to pass, but why now, I want to live!" Tears were coming hard and fast, Evelyn made me want to live my life, why now why do I have to die? "I love her so much, dad! I want to live for her." Before I met Evi I occasionally gave this a thought, but the more time I spend with her, I want to live more and more, just for her.

"I just want more time, with Evelyn and mom." I can tell I was getting sicker, everybody I talked to seemed to notice how tired I was from the chemo, Or how pale I'd gotten, I wear a hat now that my hair was falling out more, I want sleep more now, and its terrifying. "I don't know how to tell her I'm sick, or that its likely I'll pass within a year, its to hard to know that I'll leave her!" I was hard every time I looked at her.

But I had to spend my last months on earth to the fullest, I had to kiss her beautiful lips and stroke her hair. I had to tell her I loved her, and that I'll be watching over her where ever I was. I had to tell my mother that everything will be alright, and that dad and I will meet her at the light when it was her time. I also had another list of things to do, as stupid or immature they were, I had to do them. I want to find out how many licks it takes to get the the center roll of a tootsie pop. I want to go cliff diving and learn how to ride a motorcycle, I want to go down to the lake and reach the bottom.

I know I don't have a lot of time, I wish I had more but I still had to live the rest of my life to the fullest and treat everyday like it's the end and appreciate everything I have.

"I love you." I whispered, and I turned to walk back into the darkness.

**I really am sorry to spring this on you, I think you'll hate me for this because, personally Alex is one of my favorite characters but that's the way the story goes. The next chapter will be after the accident, I just had this great idea and I had to write it all down.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi, were back to the present now and Alex knows something is up with the Cullen family.**

They laid me down onto a hard hospital bed with rails on the side, this was so embarrassing the whole school saw me being loaded into the ambulance and it doesn't help much that they think I'm a freak already. I had no idea what to tell Alex, sweet, kind, and beautiful Alex would have to know the horrible truth about me.

Maybe he'll understand, or maybe he'll be afraid of me I didn't know, I was so scared in the first place that he would find out what I was and leave me. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the emergency room." said the load speaker from the wall. I groaned, all this is going to turn out to be a family drama I knew it. Rosalie would be furious, Emmett already thinks I'm insane, Jasper is worried he'll lose control around Alex, dad will be so protective for now on I'll probably suffocate, mom will just be worried if I had a concussion.

I sighed, they brought the kid that almost hit me into the long room. "Oh, my god! Are you Evelyn Cullen? I'm so sorry!!," I put my hand up to make him stop. "No, really you didn't hurt me, I just have a bump on my head that's all." I sighed, and closed my eyes. "Is she alright?' asked a panicked voice that I'd recognize anywhere, Alex.

I opened my eyes then, and the most beautiful boy was standing next to my bedside, looking down on me with the most worried expression I've ever seen anyone have, besides my Dad (he is easily worried). "I'm fine," I reassured him with a small smile. He smiled back at me, relived, he looked more sickly than this morning, it scared me, there were bags under his eyes, he was very pale, and he looked worn out. I reached for his hand, wanting to calm him down. I'm sure what he had seen Wes and Ian do frightened him.

"Evelyn!" called a worried voice from the end of the room. "I was so worried! Are you alright?" asked Carlisle, relived to see me awake and talking. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry Doc., I mean Dad!" He walked over to the x-rays behind my head and turned them on. "They look fine." he sighed, and felt the wound, I flinched. "Does it hurt?" "Not really," I said, that was a lie it did hurt, it hurt a lot, but I didn't want Alex to get more worked up than he already was.

"You can go home, Edward and Bella are here." he said as he walked over to the next patient. Great, just great, I sighed, "Would you like to stay?" he asked , amused. "No, no" I answered quickly. I jumped out of the bed and took Alex's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Evelyn what's going on!" Alex said, confused. "Okay, Alex please don't tell anyone what you saw, under any circumstances." I begged. "No, Evelyn," he said, my eyes were burning and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

I wiped it away angrily. "I won't tell anyone." he finished softly, I looked up, surprised. "I just want to know what happened." he said, trapping a tear I missed with his hand and he stroked my wild hair. That calmed me down. "I'll tell you everything later I promise, we just need to get somewhere private." I said, hugging his waist. He was so much taller than me, as tall as Jasper I think. He rocked me back and forth for a minute, and I pulled away. "I have to go." I breathed, dazed by our little moment, I didn't want it to end.

He held my hand all the way to the lobby , stealing glances at my head to make sure I was okay. I saw my panicked father pacing in front of my mom, who was sitting in a hard plastic chair. She looked like she was about to cry, seeing that, my father walked over to her and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. I wanted to hug her and kiss her too, but I didn't think sisters were supposed to do that, I had to keep up appearances you know. Mom looked up "Oh, Evelyn you're okay!" she rejoiced, getting up and giving me a bear hug. Dad gave Alex a stern look for a minute, then realizing that he wasn't supposed to care, being my brother and all, composed his expression. He made his way over and hugged me against his body.

"I was so scared" he whispered in my ear, I just hugged him harder, glad I was leaving the hospital.

I remembered Alex, who was standing next to my_ sister_ and talking to her about something. I had to tell them what Alex saw. "So, Alex, you need a ride, yes?" asked my dad. "Um yeah, but I can call my mom, it's alright," he said "My car broke down the other night." he finished "No, no your riding with us!" my mom insisted.

We dropped Alex at his small house. I walked him to the door "Can you call me tomorrow?" Alex asked turning to me. "Yeah, we can make plans to meet each other." I said, I smiled nervously, I was so scared he wouldn't want to see me anymore. "How about we go for a hike?" he asked, suddenly. "in 50 degree weather?" he laughed, "Why not, the weather here doesn't stop people playing baseball in baseball season does it?" he asked, I guess he was right, but it was rainy and wet, ew.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but notice again how worn out he looked, maybe he wasn't up to this?


	20. Chapter 19

Alex had a nice neighborhood, small, and simple with flower boxes on the windows and welcome door mats, I liked it. A horrible growling sound came from Edward's side of the Volvo, my head snapped around I glared at him, "The boy." was all he said, he was growling more violently now, I sighed and reached up to touch his face. Edward closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, raising his hand to mine. "he kissed her on the cheek," his voice was still raw, I laughed at that, he was getting all worked up over a kiss on the cheek? You would think they were having sex right in front of our eyes.

Edward's eyes flashed open in surprise, "this is not a laughing matter." he stated angrily . At that I laughed even more, he could be so serious sometimes, it was hilarious. "I'm sorry," I gasped, still giggling, I ceased my outburst seeing the look on his face. "Edward, sweetheart?" I asked softly, for he had closed his eyes again, pressing my hand to his face. "Yes?" his perfect voice breaking. I hadn't seen him so sad in years, it pained me.

"My little girl, my only little girl." he whispered bleakly. I almost cried, realizing why he was getting so worked up, I felt that same aching too, the pain of realizing that your baby's all grown up. "She's all grown up now, isn't she." he said, reaching for my other hand, I nodded sadly, bringing my self to lay on his chest. "Remember when we brought the boys and Evelyn too that park in Chicago when they were little, and the first thing that Evi did was run to the swings, pulling you along?" I mumbled into his chest.

Edward chuckled, remembering. "How could I forget? She continuously asked me to push her higher on the swings, and I was having a nervous breakdown thinking that she'll fall off and break her head open."

I laughed, at the memory " Well, Edward I think you pushed her high enough that she finally grew up to be a very beautiful intelligent girl that can make her own decisions, it was because you gave her a little boost when she needed it that she is the best that she can be." I said, all knowingly. "But she'll always be your little girl, Edward, don't you ever forget that!" He then rocked me back and forth "I love you, Bella" he then said.

"I love you too, Edward, So, so, much!"

**I'm really sorry this is so short!! Please review if you have any thoughts or comments on the story, thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

When Carlisle returned from his work at the hospital that night I called for a family meeting. Everybody filed into the dining room and sat down in the chairs, I was at the head of the table, dreading what I was about to tell them all. Wes gave me a knowing glace that my father didn't miss. "Evelyn what's happened?" he asked seriously. I then confessed what had happened, and Ian and Wes explained how Alex had seen them use their super strength.

They all looked shocked, "I knew this would happen." Jasper sighed. "Were going to have to move again, aren't we!" Rose half shouted at me. I flinched and turned away from her. "GOD DAMNITT, ROSALIE!" my father yelled at her "Don't you dare yell at my daughter again, do you hear me!" he roared, "Hey, don't you dare yell at my wife!" Emmett snarled, at my dad, it was frightening what have I done? I brought Alex into this mess of angry vampires!

I looked to Jasper for help, understanding me he threw a wave of calmness towards the angry siblings. "He won't tell anyone what he saw!" I shouted over them, this was getting out of hand. "How do you know ?" asked Carlisle softly. "Because, he told me so, now, I promised him that I'd tell him, and I'm going to keep that promise! Alex isn't the type of person to tell other people's secrets!" I said, I sounded like I was trying to convince myself, rather than the table full of angry vampires.

"Maybe he won't tell," whispered my mom "I didn't tell." They seemed to consider this, "When were you planning on telling him?" asked Carlisle, urgently. "Tomorrow, vacation starts so I'll have school off." I replied. Carlisle nodded, "We'll wait a week and see what happens, if the boy tells anyone we'll all simply have to move, besides, whose going to believe that two teenaged boys lifted a van?" he said, clapping his hands. Would if this didn't work out? Would if my only love hated me for what I was? That would be dreadful. No, Evelyn think positive thoughts! Like you said, Alex isn't that type of person. My caring, sensitive Alex, I loved him so much.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't work out." I whispered, looking down "Oh, honey don't be sorry, this boy makes you happy! And you clearly love him, why would you let us stop you from being happy?" Esme hugged me fiercely. I sighed, she was right, when have I ever let my family stop me? Never. I sighed, "Yeah, Evi as much as I **don't** want to admit this, but you shouldn't let yourself be unhappy just because of us, no matter how stupid, or dumb, or idiotic, or-" I cut her off. "Rosalie, I get the point." I said, raising my hand, palm facing her like I was stopping traffic, and in a way I was stopping traffic. Traffic of our world, the traffic that I suddenly put to a stop so I could be happy.

That night my mind was too jumbled for sleeping, plus I could hear banging from somewhere on the second floor, Emmett and Rosalie in their room, I shuttered and jumped out of bed. The house was dark, I could see little cracks of light coming from my parent's room. Carlisle and Esme's room was dark and so was Jasper's and Alice's. I supposed they were downstairs. I would just go down and fix myself some hot coco, yeah a good cup of chocolate can fix anything.

I tiptoed down the old creaky stairs, my hands in the big front pocket of Wes's enormous sweatshirt I borrowed, When did my brothers get so huge? They were giants compared to my 5'2 inch self. Wes had to be at least 6'1 and Ian was growing an inch a day, probably around 5'11. I walked into the drafty kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme sitting at the long table that seated 12 people. I smiled, and shivered "What brings you up at this hour." asked Carlisle smiling warmly. "Emmett and Rosalie." I answered shortly.

"Ah, I really do have to have a talk with them about that." he chuckled, I loved my grandparents they could always make me feel safe and loved. I took out a pack of milk chocolate coco with marshmallows and poured it into a mug from the cabinet. I just heated the water in the small coffeemaker we had, to make things go faster, I didn't feel like boiling my water. "Well, that's an interesting way to made Hot Chocolate." said Esme, laughing her wind chime laugh. "Yeah, Wes taught Ian and I when he used to have to baby-sit us during your long hunting trips."

I smiled, remembering those bitter cold winter afternoons when we didn't know who to boil water. When the water was steamy hot I added it to the chocolate powder and stirred. I liked to drink the coco with the spoon, it just seemed more special that way. I remembered when Esme would make me coco and I would sit on Carlisle's lap and drink it over the table, Carlisle's arms wrapped protectively around my waist like a seat belt, but that was when I was little.

I made my way around the table to Carlisle and then sat on his lap, just like so many years ago when I as little, to be in your grandparent's protective arms was always comforting. Carlisle looked surprised for a minute, then smiled. "What brought this on?" he asked as I laid back into his stone cold chest, my forehead pressing against his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight, but gentle, hug and he kissed the top of my head like so many years ago.

"I don't know" I answered and I sighed happily, he chuckled and rocked me back and forth like I was 5 years old again, sitting on my stunningly young grandpa's lap. I woke up in my own bed, I think I fell asleep still on Carlisle's lap, I don't remember him moving me, I must have been very tired. My clock read 11:00 a.m. I jumped out of bed, checking my cell phone for any missed calls, there were none, well Alex did look tired, he must still be sleeping and for all I knew he needed his rest.

My hair was a mess and the cut on my head looked awful, I took a long, much needed shower. Since we were going for a hike today I would be wearing my black converse sneakers, they were my favorite out of all of my shoes after all. I pulled on a pair of heavily ripped jeans and my favorite black hoddie. I again checked my cell phone, to make sure Alex hadn't called during my shower, nope. I sighed and made my merry little way down the long staircase.

I could hear the voices of Alice and Jasper in the huge white living room, probably discussing politics or something Jasper had read about. I leaned on the door frame, listening. Jasper looked up and smiled, "Miss Evelyn, show yourself." he said, I remembered when he'd always used to say that to me when I would play hide and seek with him, I smiled. I sat on the couch in between my aunt and uncle, sighing and closing my eyes, I was still tried from last night's restless sleep. "Has Alex called yet, sweetie?" Alice asked, Alice was the kind of person to call everyone sweetie or honey. "Like you don't know." I said, they laughed at that.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?' I whispered, eyes wide. "Well darlin, if he doesn't, I'll attack him." Jasper said, I knew he wasn't serious so I laughed. "You really are nervous aren't you?" I sighed, "How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically, he chuckled again. "Just a feeling." I smiled up at him as he sent a wave of calm in my direction. I jumped a mile as my pocket began to vibrate, I pulled it out and read the caller ID for a minute ALEX it said.

I jumped off the couch and headed to the nearest exit, I didn't want Jasper and Alice listening in on my conversation. "Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" I answered, I heard a chuckle from the other line and I smiled, I loved hearing him laugh. "Hello, are you ready for our hike today?" he asked, "Yes, I am ready." I replied, I was floating in a cloud right about now, just hearing his voice made me happy. "What time shall I pick you up?" Opps, can't do that, Rose and Emmett might attack you. "Why don't we met each other at the grocery store or something, then you can drive me where ever were going." I offered. "Why?" he asked confused, "I'll explain that when you hear my whole story," I said "What time shall I meet you?" he was silent for a minute. "Is 12:00 good for you?" he asked, yes 12:00 was fine for me, any time was fine for me as long as I would be with you. "Yeah, 12:00 is great, I'll see you then."

I pulled into the store parking lot trying to locate Alex's mom's car. I found it parked near a light post, I smiled and waved at the driver, he waved back and got out of the car to meet me. As he approached me he still looked as worn out as yesterday, only he was paler, and had bags under his eyes like he didn't' sleep for a week. My expression changed from pure happiness, to worry, spotting my face his expression softened, and his expression changed, like yesterday, to the unbearable sadness. I smiled at him, then and he grinned ruefully at me.

"Hey," I said as I reached him, looking up because he was so tall. "Hi," I took his hand and we stood there for a minute, I was searching for an answer to why he looked so worn, and he was searching for an answer of why I was looking at him like that. I squeezed his boney hand tighter in mine, "Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, "Yes." He led me to his mother's old car and we were off.


	22. Chapter 21

We were headed down a long dirt road that seemed to go on forever, inside the car was silent but the engine made whining protests every time Alex accelerated. Alex raised his boney pale arm towards the radio. "What station do you like?" he asked softly, I smiled "95.5" he grinned at me, "I like that one too." The old car soon flooded with sound, I guess he liked to turn the radio up really loud. I could make out My Chemical Romance singing Helena. We listened in silence enjoying our favorite songs, My favorite, Samson by Regina Spektor came on. I started singing without even realizing it.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

Alex's expression was a mixture of joy and sadness at the same time, I reached out to touch his pale and tired face, singing for him.

_Samson went back to bed  
not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

Alex gave me his special smile, pressing his hand to mine on his face.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met_

I hadn't realized that we were parked, but I kept singing, Alex's smile still sad, but happy too, I couldn't understand the sadness.

_Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first.

"That's one of my favorites" Alex said after the song ended, "It's mine as well, but it's a very sad song, isn't it?" Alex smiled, happily again, my insides squirmed, I loved his smile. "Indeed it is." At that, Alex jumped out of the car and walked around the front to my door, opened it, and reached for my hand. "You are a beautiful singer." he whispered into my ear when I was out of the car, he hugged me to his chest. I was surprised that he couldn't see the love coming out of me. I hugged his waist tight, my body going limp, I was letting him support all my weight.

Alex chuckled as I hoisted myself up, still in his boney arms, I loved him so much, I wanted to kiss his perfect lips, and run my hand through his beautiful raven black hair that he was hiding under his cap. "We better go before it gets dark." he whispered to me. I nodded not wanting to let go of him. Alex's strong arms protected me from the mean thorn bushes and he caught me before I could trip over the big tree roots in the ground. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously as I pulled another pine needle out of my almost always messy hair. "Were not far from a meadow, my father and I used to hike a lot and we found this place." He said pointing up ahead of us, where I could see a little light coming through the trees.

"But, funnily enough, it looks as if someone had a wedding there." That's interesting, my parents told me once, that when they had their wedding in a meadow in Forks. I didn't voice this aloud though, maybe if Alex actually believes my story that I am a half vampire and that the person he thinks as my father is actually my grandfather, I'll get around to telling him. After a hike that seemed to last forever we finally reached a clearing. My mouth was hanging open, it was stunning how beautiful this meadow was. I could hear a creek not far away, and there were wildflowers everywhere, the sun beat down and a pleasant breeze hit my sweaty face.

Alex was right, there was decorations, and there was an alter, and even plastic white chairs. That must have been a perfect wedding my parents had, I would like to get married here someday, with my one and only love, Alex. "Do you like it?" asked Alex anxiously, taking in the shocked expression on my face. "I.. Love it!" I said, laughing a little. Alex, again, pulled me close to him, leading me into a shady spot under the branches of a tree. He sat me down, him sitting down next to me, I wasn't sure if I heard him groan in pain when he lowered himself down, for whatever the sound was he quickly stifled it, but I wasn't sure if he really did, I decided I'll let that pass.

"Now, tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked seriously when he was settled. "Alex, I," I was, for the first time in my life, at a loss for words. Me who was so quick to give a good comeback and voice my opinions, was at a loss for words, crazy. "Believe me, this is… so hard." I struggled to keep my voice level. "Remember when I fainted all of those times?" I said, regaining confidence. "Yes" I sighed "well, when I faint, I… see things," my voice was hesitant "You see things?" he asked curiously. "Yes, it's a gift I was born with." I said, building up at what points my long history should start with. "I see the past, I'm not psychic, It's what happened in the past." I said, and he nodded his face without expression, so I went on. "When I fainted I was having these visions, sometimes they come of their own accord, or I could pick them out of someone's memory." and I could, but I didn't do this often, I used to use my unusual gift for history reports, like I would pick out a memory of the Civil War from Jasper's head for example.

My guess is that when I had my visions of Alex and his father in the hospital, came from his mother. "My whole family is gifted, in a way." I said, which was true. "Go on" Alex said, encouraging me, I smiled at him. "We aren't human," I said, watching his face as I said this, it was only encouraging, I was shocked. "Did you hear me?" I asked, a little nervous, I was ready for him to run away screaming for dear life, thinking was a whack job. "Quite clearly." he said, smiling. I was confused, he gave me another encouraging smile, and I went on.

" Carlisle and Esme aren't my parents." I think he misunderstood me, then I remembered the awful lie I'd told him. "I mean, they aren't my adopted parents." I said, clearing that up. He nodded "My parents didn't die, they couldn't die. My real biological parents are my supposted sister and brother Edward and Bella." I rushed, almost flinching, ready for him to call me insane and insist that I go to a mental hospital. I looked up at his face, he was, from what I could see surprised. "So they wanted to meet me, because they were your parents?" he asked, I smiled, he was getting it!

"Yes, they are what you call overprotective." I said, I was shocked that he believed me. "So if your parents are Edward and Bella, are Wes and Ian your real brothers?" he asked, I still wasn't sure if he thought I was still sane. "Oh, yes, they are most deffinutly my brothers." He smiled again, "Sorry, I interrupted, please go on." he said politly. " Like I said before, we aren't human, but part of me is a human." This is so frustrating! I can't think of the right way to tell him. " My family, we're…. Vampires." I hesitated before I said vampire, He face was so shocked so surprised, it pained me. Seeing my awful flinch, he composded his careful expression.

"Go ahead, run for dear life, insist that I go to a mental hospital. Say I'm crazy! Say something! I know this sounds crazy, Alex, I really do, but it's true!." Tears were coming hard and fast, he was never going to talk to me again. I looked down at my black fingernails, "Evi," he asked softly, reaching out a trembling finger to my chin and lifting my face. "I believe you." he whispered, he carefully pulled out a tissue from his back pocket, slowly, not to make me hysterical, he must have practice with calming other people down. I greatfully took the tissue and dabbed my eyes. Alex gently pulled my down to his chest, I was only listening to his off breathing, he was shaking.

"Alex," I pulled away from him, worridly looking him, down and up. "Why are you shaking like that?" I was so scared. "oh,… I just have the chills that's all." he answered hesitenly, I nodded, something was up, and it scared me, some part of me knew he was liying. I returended to my place laying on his chest, "Now," he said, still trembling. "Tell me more about yourself."


	23. Chapter 22

I told Alex every detail of my existence, from my memories of Chicago and Appalachia and all of the other places I've seen and been. I also told him more about my family, the memories they've shared with me through my powers, we even talked about my worries and fears of the future. Alex just listened to everything I said without interruption, how I loved him. I was still resting on his chest, his shaking relaxing to little trembles, I sighed happily. "I love you." I said, softly I wasn't sure if he heard, "I love you too." he whispered.

I could feel big fat tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, he loves me! Oh, my goodness he loves me! I pulled myself up from his chest, looking into his deep gray eyes, "You love me?" I asked, tears of joy streaming down my face, "Yes, from the moment I talked to you." he said, reaching a shaky hand out to my face and brushed the tears away. I held on to his wrist with his palm still on my cheek, I instinctively moved closer, staring deep into each other's eyes. Our faces were an inch apart, his trembling palm now resting on my neck, Alex's lips met mine, I cold feel his warmness, the shakes going through his whole body, this was a moment I would never forget, my true love's first kiss.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart. I never wanted it to end, Alex pulled me closer to him into his chest, we laid there together for an immeasurable moment. "Twilight," I whispered, the sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange in the distance, above us the sky was darkening and I could see little stars shining down on us. "I love twilight." Alex whispered in my ear. "It's the safest time of day for us." I said, smiling, I remembered my father's description of twilight. "It's also the saddest, the end of another day." Alex sighed, I couldn't tell what he meant by that, and from the tone of his voice he wasn't going to explain. "I'd better get you home." I buried my face in his chest, and sighed. "I know, I know." he whispered, to nobody in particular.

When we reached to car it was completely dark, I had a feeling my dad thought I got raped or something, he was big on that, I'm the father and I'm going to protect my family thing, I looked up at the stars, now being covered by those grey rain clouds again, I sighed, those clouds, I could hear crickets singing, and for January that was unusual, but I was to dazed by my love's kiss to think sensibly. "We better get going before my family thinks I fell off the face of the earth." I said, walking over to Alex and hugging is waist. I couldn't help but marvel at how tall and skinny he was, he almost looked breakable. "I don't want to go!" I complained. "I don't want you to go either." he answered back, rocking us back and forth.

Alex pulled up the long drive, after I insisted he dropped me off at the end of the rode but he wouldn't hear of it, such a gentlemen. We parked, before I got out we sat there for a moment in silence, I could see a shadow, that I guessed was Alice, in the window. I leaned over to kiss his still trembling lips and I whispered a quick "I love you" and hopped out of the car. He had said he had the chills earlier today, and even though to heat was on full blast in is car, his body was still shaking. What was going on/ What wasn't he telling me? I stepped onto the old porch, deep in thought. I turned to see the red back lights of his mother's car down my long driveway. "I love you, Alex." I whispered to nobody.


	24. Chapter 23

I was replaying the moment we kissed over and over in my head later that night, just like so many nights before, only this time our kiss was real and more magical than I'd ever imagined. It was like an electric shock ran through us, together under those beautiful shining stars. Alex is my star, my angel, and I love him. I not only replayed our kisses but I replayed our conversion too, I could see his serious face now, like every single word out of my mouth mattered. I've never known love, I've known jealousy, and I definitely knew anger, but love? There is no way to explain it, love, its such a small word for such a big thing. It's like your stomach is exploding with happiness and passion, you just want to lay in their arms forever and ever.

Of coarse there are many different forms of love, all coming in different categories for instance, brotherly love, or parent love and many more, but the love I had with Alex was true love. I could feel it, he wasn't just some random high school boyfriend, this was real. I know what real love is of course, I've seem it in my own family, but I never experienced it until now. So as I lay there thinking about my true love, Alex, sleeping peacefully in his bed and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up I sighed happily, Vacation. No more stupid alarm clock ringing my ear off for a week, yes! I stayed in there in bed cherishing my time for resting. Some time during my sacred rest I drifted off to sleep again. What seemed like seconds after my snooze I jolted awake to the sound of my cellular device ringing, it was all the way on the other side of the room on my dresser from Victorian times, I've always liked old furniture. I rolled out of bed, literally, I ended up on the cold wooden floor, crap! That's a nice way to start vacation Evi falling out of bed.

I half ran to catch the call, I looked briefly at the caller ID before flipping it open. Alex, I gasped, happily, My star! My angel is calling me is calling me to heaven. "Good Morning, star shine, the earth says hello!" I quoted from the newest Charlie and the Chocolate movie, you know the one with Johnny Depp. I quickly realized how stupid that sounded and shut my big mouth. Alex chuckled, "Actually it's good afternoon." He corrected, was it the afternoon? I didn't check the time, but I only didn't check it because I had a 'honorary unplugging of the annoying alarm clock ceremony' last night. "Did I wake you?" he sounded anxious. "No, no I was up before that." which was half true, I was kind of groggy and I didn't want him to have a cow over this.

"Do you want to take a drive with me?" he asked after we talked about the weather, which even I could predict because it was that predictable, and even sometime during our scattered conversation we ended up talking about a pet fish he had when he was five. "Yeah!" I said quickly, way to play it cool, Evelyn, way to go! Alex chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Okay, then." he said cheerily, my stomach had those annoying butterflies again, no, not the violent, exploding love butterflies, I mean the ones in between feeling really hungry and nervous at the same time.

After my shower and when my makeup was done I skipped down to the kitchen to relive my annoying nervous/hungry butterflies. Skipping wasn't an ordinary thing for me, this was actually the first time I'd skipped since my mom first taught me how back in kindergarten. I stopped outside the kitchen door because I could hear someone breathing a couple of feet behind me. I turned around and I raised one eyebrow at a gaping Emmett. "Good morning to you too." I said, flatly, "Did I just see Evelyn Cullen, the moodiest girl in the country, _skip merrily_?" he asked in disbelieve, I could guess what he was thinking about doing, calling the local church to have an exorcism done on me, or to run to my father and tell him I was on drugs.

"Can't a girl just be happy in this house, my god!" I said, angrily and stormed into the kitchen. I saw Wes and Ian eating giant sandwiches, "and there's another thing," I said pointing at my brothers "Why do Ian and Wes always have room for big sandwiches but I don't?" I was definitely being incoherent right now, I'll admit this wasn't one of my best moments, and I didn't blame Emmett for thinking I was on drugs. "I can make you bigger sandwiches, honey." said my startled mom, from behind the counter. "that's not the point!" I said, I really didn't have a point to this stupidity I just couldn't think of a good comeback at the top of my almost always ready head. "It must be that time of the month again." I heard Wes whisper to Ian. And now that he mentioned it, I was going to get a visit from that wonderful friend I see once a month. I groaned and slumped into a chair, where was my night and shining armor when I needed him?

**I just want to say, Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! I have big plans for Evi and Alex. Oh, and before I forget I got this one question from someone asking if Alex was a half vampire like Evelyn, and the answer is no. Sorry, lol please review if you liked to story or chapter, or whatever. The next chapter should be out soon!**


	25. Chapter 24

I had to calm down, since I inherited the raging hormones of my still physically 17 year old father, I had anxiety problems, and sometimes anger management, not the kind of anger where you get all worked up and yell and scream, (that's Edward's area of expertise) but the kind of anger at the world and being moody all the time. And since I was 'skipping merrily' today I really couldn't blame Emmett for thinking I was on drugs. When I was smaller I used to shut myself out, I mean more than I do now, from my family, my poor parents even considered a philologist, which I thought was pretty funny.

But of coarse my dear sister and brother, Edward and Bella, knew that they couldn't send me because I was so little I still figured that humans knew that vampires existed, I guess they hoped I would grow out of it, which I did, but not a lot, I mean their lucky I even still talk to Emmett after the 'where do babies come from' talk when I was four. I was waiting for Alex sitting on window seat in the white living room, meditating, so I wouldn't have a spaz on my angel. My eyes were closed and I was humming a tuneless song, my knees were pulled up to my chest. I know, I sound like a complete nutcase but this calmed me down and I had to do whatever necessary to calm myself for fear of Alex's poor shaky nerves.

Okay, so I was meditated enough, where was my Alex? Was he kidnapped? Did he suddenly crash in an accident? OH, NO! Wait, hold on, I'm getting to worked up, calm yourself, Evelyn, remember that Alex is a slow driver. Take deep easy breaths and relax, damn my father's intense hormones! I went through the little exorcises Carlisle made up for me, for when I was feeling worried or angry for no apparent reason. I heard the sounds of a car outside, I took another deep breath, said my "see yas!" to my vampire family and walked steadily to Alex's mother's car.

I could see Alex in the driver's seat through the windshield, he looked completely zoned out, too pale for a human to be, and unhealthily tired. Now, I couldn't help but show the worry on my face. I opened the passenger door and ducked in to the small car, I inhaled the scent of mint chocolates and cinnamon, which doesn't sound like a good combination but it smelled good to me. Alex was wringing his still trembling hands in his lap, and he didn't seem to notice my presence in the car. I carefully reached up to brush the black hair that wasn't hidden inside his hat out of his face, leaving my palm to his cheek. Alex jumped at the touch of my cold fingers, then he realized who was stroking his cheek. He looked around surprised, bringing his shaky hand to mine and pressing down, looking with his deep grey eyes into my worried bright green ones.

"Hi" he whispered, "hi," I was more anxious now than I was when I thought he got abducted back in the house, and that was saying something. We sat there another moment, looking into each other's eyes, "Where do you want to go today?" I loved that we had no plan for today, totally unpredictable and that's the way I liked it. "I don't know." I answered as we started driving, the mood was lighter now, but I was still worried as hell, a.) I was worried for Alex's health, and b.) I was worried that he'll lose control of the wheel because of his shaking and kill himself. That last thought was dreadful, never mind my life I got to live for an eternity but my angel only had one lifetime.

Ew, I felt uncomfortable, my mom made me put on a pad just in case I had an accident , I really hated tampons, my lower stomach was starting to cramp, ahg! Alex was just driving along in his own little world not speaking, this made me more anxious, if you can imagine that. "Do you want to go to the general store?" Alex asked, unexpectedly after a while of silence. Alex never failed to surprise me, he just asked flat out questions like that, you never could predict when, and like I said before that's the way I liked it. "Yes." I answered, I didn't want to disturb his thinking, his hands were tight around the steering wheel, probably to control the awful shakes that took over his body, the shakes that I didn't understand.

Alex pulled up to the small general store, it looked like a cabin, it reminded me of Appalachia and Emmett's old childhood stories from a completely different generation, the past always fascinated me, that's why I was _gifted_ with my visions. "It reminds me of Appalachia," I said softly, as Alex's shaking hand took mine, I squeezed on tight to him, moving closer to his side. "Does it? Tell me." He said shortly, but from his tone I could tell he was interested, I looked into his tired eyes once more, and traced the hollow under them. I guessed he was too out of it to speak in full sentences, but through my story, as zoned out as he appeared, I knew he was listening to every word.

We entered the comfortable stuffy general store, it smelled like beef jerky and old wood, another smell I liked, for some strange reason that smell reminded me of Emmett to, probably because of our time in Appalachia and his stories, Emmett was a good story teller, like those grandfathers who tell lots of stories and claim they caught a fish the size of a little girl on one of their memorable fishing trips. Alex and I looked around, Alex insisted that we each pick out a candy and some coco-cola, that they served in those old glass soda bottles, because he said that I wouldn't have a good first time experience in here if I didn't, and I just couldn't say no to that.

We walked passed the newspaper racks, with all the colorful magazines and housing advertisement booklets, and the forks newspaper. A man with a brown beard and a raincoat was reading the front page of the Forks newspaper, and talking to the old tiny cashier at the same time. "It's a real shame." said the bearded man, shaking his head, looking down at his boots. "She was so young, the little thing, her poor mother." said the small cashier, sadly. They both looked up at us, "Alex!" the bearded man rejoiced, though still looking sad. I supposed he saw Alex's shaking hands and the bags under his eyes. "How are you doing, dear boy?" Asked the cashier seriously, I couldn't put together their conversation.

"I'm fine thank you." said my angel, tiredly, as though he was asked that question a lot, "Did you hear about the little Mandy girl?" asked the bearded man, solemnly to Alex. "No, what happened to her?" asked Alex, anxious now. "She died, last night, poor little girl," said the cashier, sadly "I know her parents." Alex looked devastated, I rubbed his arm for comfort. "Did you know her?" asked the bearded man, "No," Alex said distantly, "How old?" he asked, The cashier sighed, "only 5 years old." Alex, still shaky, and still looking sad, paid for our candy.

Alex's trembling hands led me out of the store, but he was walking in the wrong direction not to the car, but to the woods across the dirt road, "Alex, where are we going?" I gasped, out of breath, for he was walking fast, it was hard to keep up. "To the river." he answered, his voice cracked. Seeing him like this pained me. Alex lead me far into the path in the woods, where we finally reached a pool of water, it was peaceful, and there was a big rock you could climb on in the middle of the crystal clear pool of water. Alex walked slowly to the rock, let go of me hand and turned away towards the water. "Alex, I," I had, for the second time in two days had no idea what to say to him. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the woods, it was loud and it startled me.

"She didn't have to die!" he said a little more calmly, but still loudly. He was talking about the little Mandy girl. I got up from the rock and reached up high on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his shoulders. "She had her whole life." he whispered, arranging himself so that I was hugging his waist instead of his high shoulders. " Doesn't get the chance to fall in love, or get married, or have kids." he whispered, his eyes were watering and his face turned away from mine. I lead Alex over to the rock to sit down. I found that I also was crying, because I just realized that Alex wasn't talking about the little girl anymore. "Alex," I whispered, brokenly "Alex, you're not talking of the little girl anymore are you?" The tears were coming hard and fast now, no, not Alex, not him! He turned to face me now, his shaky hands grasping mine. "No, I'm not anymore." I had to put up a great effort not to start sobbing, I didn't know what was wrong with him. "what is it?" I whispered "You can tell me anything." Alex then placed his hands on either side of my face, "You know I love you, right?" He said with meaning. "Yes, of coarse I do, and I love you." he nodded. "Evelyn, I… I'm sick, I have cancer, and it's getter bad." Tears were now streaming down his face as well as mine. I then broke out into those sobs I'd been holding back, he pulled me too his chest. No, not him, not my Alex.


	26. Chapter 25

I was having a vision, a terrible vision. It started out dark, then, pictures of Evelyn and her love, Alex. They were in that small general store, the boy was shaking violently, poor anxious Evi clutching to his arm. I caught the words 'Mandy girl' and 'died'. The boy looked devastated , my vision went dark again, and I was falling, falling into another picture, there was the boy and Evelyn, Alex had his face in his trembling hands, I heard an echo of shouting 'IT'S NOT FAIR!' over and over in my head, I became dizzy, my head spinning from all of the different pictures the vision was showing me.

A women crying, an empty hospital bed and Alex staring blankly down at it, Evelyn and Alex in the sunlight, Evelyn crying Alex pulling her to his chest, it was all an awful blur. The spinning stopped, the words echoing in my head silenced, it was a cloudy day at the river, the water was peaceful and on one big rock sat two teenagers sobbing into each other's chests, then the echoing words came back, only they were different. 'Evelyn, I… I'm sick, I have cancer, and it's getter bad.' My stomach knotted and I felt dizzy again, falling into the blackness once more.

"Alice?" it was the voice of an angel, my angel, Jasper. I was gasping for unneeded air, the vision had knocked the breath out of me. I opened my eyes to see my family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella, Ian, Wes, and Jasper. Evelyn wasn't here, Evelyn was sobbing desperately sitting on a rock, into Alex Conner's chest. "I… I can't believe it!" I breathed, and I couldn't, that poor boy, and my little niece sobbing. "Alice, what did you see?" asked Jasper, calmly. Jasper was very practiced with my visions, always knowing when I was having one.

"The boy!" I stuttered, Edward tensed, knowing which boy I meant, using his mind reading talent. "Calm down , Edward!" said Bella, "Alice, what about Alex? What did you see?" said Edward, ignoring Bella's disapproving glares at him. "He's sick, with a cancer, and he's telling Evi about it, probably as we speak." I whispered, my poor little niece, sobbing. That mental image sprung to my mind, then Edward saw it too. "Oh," that's all my brother could say, I let him see the whole vision. I let Edward tell everyone what I saw, I snuggled up to Jasper's muscular chest and sighed, sadly.

**Hi, I know this is short, and we all know I really need to get back to Evelyn's POV, this was an inspiration that I had to write, I thought it would be too painful for Evelyn to tell her family herself of Alex's cancer, you'll see what happens next soon because it's the weekend.**


	27. Chapter 26

"Alex" I whispered, we were laying on the rock in each other's arms, me, still crying. "Yes?" his voice sounded horse, we were on the rock for hours, just looking up at the sky, wishing there was another way. I thought of what I was going to tell my family. A mental image of the past, my mother's past, popped up in my head, my still 18 year old mom had her eyes closed, resting on the black leather couch in my father's old bedroom from the last time they were in Forks. I remembered what they were going to do in that memory, my dad was gong to change her into a vampire.

"Alex," I whispered again, he turned his tired face towards mine. "There is another way!" I whispered, I didn't know why I was talking in hushed tones. "another way?" he asked in confusion. Then I realized that I was making no sense whatsoever. "For us to be together, forever." I finished, a slight smile on my face. His eyes filled with tears again and he smiled sadly at my excited face. "Evelyn, there is no other way," he said flatly, resting a shaky hand on mine. "And even if there was an impossible way, part of me.." he hesitated, choosing the right words. "Part of me wouldn't want to have another way, ya know?" I was confused too now. "You don't want-" he cut me off, "Look, I chose the wrong words for that, I mean spending forever with you is what I want, but since I found out that I was going to die early in my life, I kind of accepted it, like it was my time, but I love you Evi! So, so much!"

Hot tears were on my face again, I sighed, "but tell me your idea." he said, kissing my forehead. "There is a way" I murmured in his ear, laying back down on his chest. "it's painful," he chuckled a little, "I can do pain, Evi." I smiled, "be serious!" I scolded, and his face turned back to the seriousness I saw before, when I was telling him my life's story. "You have to be bitten, by a vampire, and it takes three days to change, that's where the pain comes in." he looked up at the cloudy sky, thoughtfully. 'I could be just like you?" he asked, I realized he thought the transformation would change him into a half vampire, like me. "Not necessarily," he looked at me curiously.

"Well it takes a human and a full vampire to have a half vampire." I said clearing that up, I sighed, why did this happen to him? It's not FAIR! A tear ran down my face then, my Alex. "Don't be sad." his whispered, taking his trembling hand and whipping the tear away, my mascara was probably all over my face. I then explained the complications of him changing, I cried some more, into his chest as he stroked my hair, thinking, all zoned out again. " I want to find out what's up there." he said softly, I looked up too, I would never be able to know, he deserved to be up there in heaven, peaceful, away from my always fast and hectic life. "Me too." I sighed, "are you scared?" I said, Alex decision was made, he didn't want to be a monster, killing animals for blood, he wanted to be with his dad.

"Yes, I think of it more often than I used too." I nodded, a traitor tear escaped my red eyes, no crying Evelyn! " Evelyn, please!" he begged, "Please, don't be sad, I love you!" he said taking my face in his unsteady hands. "I love you too, but life without you, is like peanut butter without jelly! Or salt without pepper, or Batman without Robin, Gomez without Morticia!" I whispered, inhaling deeply, I was getting to worked up for him, he was anxious now. "Shh" he shushed me, placing a finger at my lips. "It's just that, I love you! And I will always love you! For all eternity!" I breathed calming down, for his sake. "Evelyn, I know this is hard!" he said, his voice cracking, "but I want you to live your life, and travel, and go to college." This is what he really wanted, for me to live without him, that was impossible for me.

"I'll stay with you, till the end" and maybe more, I'd rather die than not be with him. He looked over at me, and sighed, "I don't want you to be in pain or be sad for me." he finally said. "I don't care!" I half shouted, "I'm staying with you!" I was sobbing again, calm down Evelyn, breath, relax, this isn't the end yet! "This isn't the end yet, Evi." he pointed out, softly, "We have every day until my end." he whispered, smiling a little, but I promised myself that I'd stay with him, no matter what. 


	28. Chapter 27

I walked slowly into the white living room in my house, kicking off my shoes, not really caring about anything or anybody, except Alex. My parents were waiting for me, on the couch, I sighed. "You knew, didn't you." I said, holding back my tears. My mother just glided over to me, and hugged me like she hasn't seen me in years. "How much time does he have?" asked dad softly. "A little more than a year." I said, looking down at my sneakers. He nodded, "we can change him." dad offered, his cold hand on my shoulder, I just looked up at him, bug tears building up in my eyes. "I already offered, he wants to find out what's heaven." I whispered, my mom only hugged me tighter and dad sighed looking out the big front window.

I spent my whole vacation with Alex, we both made sure that we weren't separate from each other more than a few hours. We would be sitting on his bed together, listening to Regina Spektor, or My Chemical Romance, or we would also read each other our favorite sections from books we've read, and sometimes I would just lay there in his arms, kissing his nose every time he'd doze off. It was on Friday that Alex told me the things he'd like to do before passing. "First of all since it is 20 degrees outside, I think that the lake and motorcycle lessons are going to have to be postponed." I said, giggling a little, "But the Tootsie pops I can do, I'll see you in a hour." He looked pleasantly surprised, "Where will you go?" he checked his clock on the bedside table, "It's 8:00." "Um, CVS!" I laughed, he laughed along with me. "Can't I come?" Nope, your getting surprises. "Nope, it's a surprise." He raised his eye brows. "Fine, see you in a hour." he gave in, and I kissed him softly on the lips.

I got to CVS just before closing time, it was empty, which was good, I grabbed a red basket near the automatic doors and went to look around, I was planning on stopping at the 24hour video store too. What I was doing wasn't a very great surprise, but I wanted to make a movie night out of this, with popcorn and lots of candy and, of coarse a movie. I decided since I was here, I'd print the pictures I'd taken of us and everything, also emptying out the full memory card. While my pictures were being printed I looked around the store for my candy and junk food. I stuffed M&Ms, Snickers, Reese's peanut butter cups, and of coarse Tootsie pops into my red basket accompanied by Orville Redenbacher's famous popping corn, I laughed softly to myself at an inside joke Emmett and I shared.

The pictures were done, now I just had to pick out a movie, I sighed he'd mentioned that he liked old movies, I had just the thing 'Singin' in the Rain' I loved that movie since Alice first showed it to me. I was done and it was only 8:35, and Wes and Ian say I'm slow! I parked the bug in Alex's driveway and sprinted to the door, because it was raining so hard. I skipped every two stairs all the way up to his room. I sighed happy to be with his again, his shaky hands reached out to me immediately after I shrugged me rain jacket of. The pop corn was already and I emptied the candy into a bowl, mixing it up. "This is a good movie." he whispered in my ear, I laughed, and told him my story about Alice and this movie.

The movie ended, and I realized that I forgot about the tootsie pops in my jacket pocket, I then ripped the heavy bag open, and threw a couple towards Alex's direction, he laughed, "First one to reach a thousand licks wins!" he challenged. "What do we win?" I asked, giggling, he thought about it, "a kiss." he said finally, I couldn't go a thousand licks without kissing him! "How about after every ten licks we each get a bonus kiss?" I asked, he laughed, pulling me into his arms, "Deal." he said kissing my forehead after he shakily opened the wrapper.

**Hi, sorry this is so short, more updates soon! please Read and review!!**


	29. Chapter 28

"I'm board" I told my bedroom, I missed Alex, I haven't spent this much time away from him in over a week. On Sundays Alex goes for chemotherapy, I sighed, thinking of Alex going straight to sleep after this morning's visit to the doctor. I checked the annoying alarm clock, which unfortunately I would have to set later that night, and it was only 12:45. "How long does he usually sleep for?" I wondered aloud. I was just sitting on my bed talking to myself, "this is pathetic!" I said, stating the obvious, "did I not have a life before I met Alex? What the heck happened?" I guess I was busy with reading and being sarcastic, which is a full time job.

When I get board I eat, thank god I have a fast metabolism because if I didn't I would be fat, that just proves I had a really boring Life, except when I was with Alex of coarse. "Maybe I'll fix myself a snack." I decided, but what will I do after that? No, I'll make that decision later, maybe I can eat slow and hope I'll be done when Alex wakes up, and if that plan doesn't work I'll write my own dictionary and maybe after that I can work on my list of 'unasked questions' that I'd been working on, again that just proves that I had no life whatsoever before Alex.

Alex and I really did get to the center of a tootsie pop! And I got plenty of kisses in between! Alex won the contest so we ended the night with a sweet make out session, a prize we both enjoyed. I entered the bright kitchen to a chorus of "Good afternoons" from the family members that were sitting at the kitchen table, Jasper, My dad, My mom, Emmett, and Carlisle. "So you finally decided to join us?" asked Emmett, shuffling the cards they were using for the game of poker they were playing. Okay, that was sadder than reading or writing a dictionary, playing cards in the middle of the day. "Yeah." I said, walking over to the cabinet and grapping the nearest cereal box.

I gobbled up the Special K strawberries and rinsed the bowl in the sink, "Hey, Evelyn? Are you going out anytime soon, because I have some library books to return." said my mom, looking down at her useless cards. Well I had no plans for today, "Sure, I'll go" I said going off to fetch my black trench coat from a closet in the hall. "You're my favorite daughter!" she shouted from the kitchen, "God mom! You say that to all of your daughters!" I said smiling, "But I really mean it this time!" she said, faking a annoying whinny voice, I heard chuckles from her opponents.

As I was driving I remembered that Alex's mom worked at the library, maybe I'll say hi. I pulled into the small library's parking lot, Forks library was a little limited and not many people liked to read a whole lot, which was a shame. I jumped out of the car, running as I had that Friday night with all of the candy I was bringing Alex, I ate most of that candy in my bedroom this morning, I told you I eat when I get bored. Books in hand I walked into the cozy library to find my self a couple inches away from the desk that Alex's mom worked at. There she was ordering the returned books in their designated spots on the shelves. At the sounds of my footsteps she turned, with a big smile on her face. 'Evelyn!" she said delighted, "how are you I haven't seem you since," she paused for a minute, making me chuckle at her faked concentrated expression. "Yesterday!" she said, chuckling herself.

"I missed you today." she said, going back to her book ordering, "Yeah, I'm just returning some stuff for my mom." I said, indicating the thick books in my hands. Anna looked down, "Your mother is quite a reader." she stated, looking down at the books. "I wish the other people in the town read like that!" she said. "The return box is right over there." she pointed at the other end of the room. I smiled and said my goodbyes, glad to see her. I think I'll take a look in the YA section, to see if they have anything new, I particularly liked the vampire romances, some of them were just stupid, but you never knew when you'd find a good one. So far I have the books Sweetblood by Pete Hautmen, The Vampire Kisses series by Ellen Schreiber, Glass Houses: The Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, and that book A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Brey which had nothing to do with vampires, but I had it on my list of books to read. There, that should keep me busy for the rest of the day, right?

I got home and slumped on the white couch with my books and I was halfway through the all books I had by Ellen Schreiber, I loved this story! The boy Alexander really reminded me of Alex, it was kind of wired.

**Hi! I recommend all of the books mentioned in this chapter, especially the Vampire Kisses series, which has three books in it with another on the way, thanks for reading please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

Alex called me later that night, after I'd finished the whole Vampire Kisses series and that book Sweetblood. He sounded so groggy and out of it, it broke my heart. "Do you need a ride for school tomorrow?" I asked after a long pause, "Hmm?" he asked, "Oh, yeah sure I'd love a ride." I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, "You sound like you could get some more sleep, I'll let you go." I said, worriedly. "No, no I've been up." he said, doing what? You sound like you really just woke up. "Doing what?" I challenged, "I've, ah, been actually throwing up, and it wipes a person out, you know?" he said, sheepishly, "why do you have the flu? Be sure to drink plenty of fluids! And some soup always helps!" I was beginning to sound like Carlisle or my dad, weird.

"No, chemo can make you a little nauseas." he informed me, is that normal? My brain was buzzing with some much worry and anxiety. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying my best not to sound to frightened, "yes, it's perfectly normal, don't worry!" that calmed me down, a little. "What did you do today?" he asked, he seemed interested, why? Without him, my life was B. O. R. I. N. G. He listened to everything I told him without interruption, which would have been totally impossible for me. Alex commented at the end of my story that he'd read Sweetblood and he questioned if I liked it or not, and that was basically our whole phone conversation, I talked and he listened, only interrupting if he had to tell me about another similar book he read or a song he found that reminded him of our relationship.

I woke up the next morning happier than the previous day, probably because I'd see Alex again, and because I'd get to talk to my new friend Scarlett. I showered, and shaved, now all I had to do was my makeup and outfit, why was getting up in the morning such a big To-Do? For my outfit I picked out my Lip Service Red Plaid dress with my fishnets and combat boots, I left my hair in the log curly mess that it was, and threw on some charcoal eye makeup and clear lip gloss, there, that was done. Now all I needed o do was get some food in me. I felt like oatmeal today, yeah, that's what I was going to have, oatmeal, good old reliable oatmeal, and you know what? While I was thinking about it I'll make Alex some toast, because I knew better than anybody else, that he didn't bother eating the most important meal of the day.

I arrived at Alex's house early, eager to see him. Anna already left for the library, so I didn't get a chance to say hello to her. When Alex opened the door, he looked sickly and he was shaking all over, I gave him a hello kiss and handed him the toast, "Eat it!" I ordered, laughing a little at the bewildered expression that came across his exhausted, pale face. "Why did you bring me toast?" he asked closing the door behind me, and taking my hand in his trembling ones. "Because you, my love, don't eat enough!" I said, now I was definitely sounding like Carlisle giving my brothers and I a lecture on being healthy. But then I remembered that he said he'd been throwing up, "can you keep it down?" I asked, worriedly. Alex gave me his special smile, and leaned down to nuzzle my neck and kiss my lips. "Yes, I took some Anti nausea pills, they should help." he said against my throat.

I pulled away and rose on my tippy toes to give him a long romantic kiss square in the mouth. "I'm sorry you've been throwing up, it's a crappy feeling." I said against his strong stomach, as he kissed my hair. "That's alright," he chuckled, "I'm used to it." I nodded, "Come on, we don't want to be late for education!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Alex placed a shaky hand on the small of my back, leading me to the car, I pulled my keys out of my trench coat's pocket. We arrived at school, the car ride was quiet, like other car rides with Alex. Our lockers were in the same hallway, so Alex walked me there, his warm shaking hand in my cold one. We entered the building, to a sea of students, books spread all over the ground, and papers flying about.

Alex said something and I strained my ears the hear it, I looked up at his face. My head slammed into one of the open lockers, closing it as it hit, Ouch! "God! Are you okay?" asked Alex, scared, as I practically fell back into him, I felt dizzy so I closed my eyes, letting Alex's shaking hands hold me for a minute. "ah huh" I mumbled, covering the place where my head hurt with my hands, this was embarrassing. Alex turned me to face him, looking like a professional doctor, lifting my hand gently away from my pounding head. "don't touch it!" I said hysterically, he just laughed, "Come on let me take a look." he said leading me into an empty hallway, we were late for class. I unwillingly lifted my hand, he gasped, his eyes wide. "What is it?" I asked, feeling the hysteria building up inside me. "Absolutely nothing, your going to be fine, it's just a bruise."

"Don't do that, you scared me!" I said, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Were going to have to be late for our classes." he said taking my hand again. "That's okay, I never really cared much for History class." Alex just laughed. The first and second periods went by fast, partly because I was in a daze the whole time, looking forward to seeing Alex and Scarlett. The biology room was freezing, I wrapped my coat around me, Scarlett caught my eye and waved, I waved back. Scarlett rushed up to me, "Hey, can I partner up with you and Alex again? That Newton kid is out sick." I was thrilled she picked us over some other people in the class. "Yeah, sure." I said, leading the way to Alex. There was my angel, looking as he did the day he picked me up for one of our dates, completely zoned out, and his shaking hands fumbling in his lap.

I sat down and gently stroked his cheek, taking a hand in mine resting it on my lap. He looked around and kissed my injured forehead gingerly, "Scarlett's going to join us today, okay?" He looked up at a shocked Scarlett and smiled, "Yeah, that's cool." Scarlett sat down, still a little worried about how she just saw Alex, with no explanation of why he looked so bad, I knew the feeling. Class started with a movie, it took a lot of will power not to reach over and start kissing Alex in the dark. The lunch bell wrung somewhere in the middle of the movie, Mr. Banner lost track of time, we all scrambled to grab our books in the dark I bumped heads with each Alex and Scarlett at least once touching my injured forehead, wincing a little, I asked Alex to check on it every time it hurt, he did check, though, only to humor me.


	31. Chapter 30

The first couple of days back from vacation were uneventful, Alex and I spending all of our free time at school together and when I dropped him off in the afternoons I stayed and we did our homework together. Alex was the master at math, he simply amazed me he could get any problem you asked him in a matter of seconds and he did it al in his head. "That just proves that I have a slow social life." he told me, matter-of-factly, laughing, as he helped me with my trig homework. Sometimes we would sit on his couch together, watching a movie, or a stupid cartoon from Nickelodeon , and he would fall asleep on my shoulder or he would be holding me and doze off for a minute, or he'd even tell me when he was going to doze off by saying, "I'm going to just close my eyes for a sec, okay?" I always nodded and kissed him on the cheek as his eyes drooped. He was so cute when he slept , his arms would hold me tighter if he became restless, and I calmed him down, whispering in is ear how much I loved him.

I picked Alex up Friday in a cheerful mood, wearing a black thermal and a pair of Hollister ripped jeans from Alice. Alex had no cooking skills, at all, so I made his breakfast myself. Today I was going to settle with oatmeal because I wasn't in the mood for toast making, because toast making was for when your feeling regular! Today I was feeling downright happy, which was weird, and it practically convinced Emmett that I was on drugs. "Good Morning!" I said happily to my pale angel. "good morning." said a groggy Alex, as he opened the front door. I made Alex's oatmeal while he sat at the small kitchen table, his head in his always shaking hands. "Are you okay, Hun? You look paler than usual." I said, as I sat the steaming oatmeal in front of him. Alex looked up and took my hand in his, "Yeah, I'm feeling okay, I'm not the healthiest guy around, but you know." he said, as a smile flickered across his tired face. I smiled back and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

"Eat your breakfast." I commanded, as I sat down across from him, "You sound like my mother." he laughed. Since Alex first told me he had cancer, I tried to live in the moment, loving every second I shared with him, but I still kept the promise to myself, that I'd stay with him no matter what. When my angel was down he rose from his chair to wash the bowl in the sink, I dried and we chatted for a while until it was time to leave for school. We stepped into the bitter cold air, it was supposed to snow today, I think I heard my brothers planning a snowball fight for when I got home from Alex's house, they were so going down. "Alex!" called a voice from behind us, we both turned to see who was calling. An elderly lady was standing on her front porch waving her hands as though there was a fire or something, trying to get Alex's attention.

Alex's special smile he only reserved for me turned into something different, like his friendly smile, which was just a beautiful as his special smile, only it was politer, if that was possible seeing as Alex was the most polite person I've ever met and probably ever will meet. "Good Morning, Mrs. Thomas," he said, pleasantly, "What can I do for you today?" Alex's shaking hand was leading me to his neighbor's tiny house, I stayed close to Alex's side, a little shy, this was the first person I've talked to in Forks besides the teachers at school and Alex, and his mom. "Oh, whose this little lady? Are you that little girl, Evelyn Cullen Anna has been talking about?" Anna talks about me? "Oh, yes, hi, my name is Evelyn." I said, well, I stuttered, this lady was looking me up and down, I felt self-conscious, like the first day of school.

"Hello there." she said, sifting over to see me all the way, as I was more like hiding close behind my tall angel, than standing next to him, I didn't enjoy being stared at. I smiled, hesitantly, "Is she you girlfriend?" she asked flatly, totally straight out and unexpectedly. "Yes, she is." Alex answered, leaning back to wrap his arm around my waist holding me securely, I grabbed on to his trembling arm, my hand on his, he squeezed my waist tighter for a minute. The old lady nodded, her wild grey hair everywhere, she wore bunny slippers and had flowers on her shapeless dress, no jacket at all. "what can I do for you?" Alex repeated, the lady looked up, "Oh, I just wanted to ask how you were doing, and stuff, meet the little lady who I see bright and early every morning picking you up, and I wanted to ask you if you could take in the trash barrels." She said, Alex laughed, "Sure thing, I'll take in your trash buckets." Alex said, still chuckling a little. "But you haven't answered the question yet." she replied seriously, "Are you okay?" Alex smiled sadly, "Better than I was the last time I saw you." he said, squeezing my waist again, "That was before you met her." she pointed out, Alex's smile brightened, "I know, that's why I said I've been better than I was before" Mrs. Thomas, finally gave me a warm smile "Good."

I pulled my mom's car into the crowded parking lot, I was searching for a space, jeez, they should give us assigned parking! Little snow flakes were starting to block my window, I wiped them away with the old windshield wipers. "I love it when it snows." Alex commented, I turned to smile at him, I was driving with one hand because my other hand was in Alex's, "Me too." Yes! I finally found a parking space! Oh yeah! Good thing I was wearing boots today, because it was cold. We joined the sea of students in the hall of lockers, I was being extra careful around the open ones, and Alex was watching me, ready to block any evil thing that goes near my head. Thankfully we go out safe, parting to our first two classes, Scarlett caught up to me at the beginning of second period and asked if she could partner up with me and Alex again, "Of coarse, any time!" I said, happily, I really Scarlett.

Instead of Alex being zoned out when I met him, he was reading an extremely thick book. I fought my way through fallen books and such on my way to our table in the back. "Hi, Sweetie, what are you reading?" I asked curiously, sitting down next to him, touching his trembling arm, he was trying to get the book straight. "Um, 'The Count of Monte Cristo'" he said, leaning over and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Oh, I've read that one, it's very good." I commented, just then Scarlett joined us, again noticing Alex's shaking, we were going to have to tell her soon, I looked over at Alex, he gave me an understanding look. "Hey, guys! What's up?" A flustered Scarlett said, as she made her way through the sea of fallen books and binders on the ground, this was a very cluttered room.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Mr. Banner to start." Alex said, giving her that same polite smile he gave Mrs. Thomas. Scarlett nodded and pulled up a chair. " Ah, I'm so hungry, I didn't eat anything this morning." Scarlett complained, holding her stomach. Alex laughed, "Evi, has taken it upon herself to make me breakfast in the morning, because she says I'm hopeless at cooking." Alex chuckled, 'Well you are, and you know what they say 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I recited, "Who exactly is 'They'?" Asked Scarlett, I frowned, probably Carlisle, that expression comes out of his mouth every morning. "Some old guy." I said, I didn't actually know for sure that Carlisle made that up, it was probably some nutrition person. "Huh." was all Alex and Scarlett said, considering this. "Okay, class today were going to start blood typing!" Mr. Banner exclaimed, excitedly, joy!, I was glad I hadn't developed a taste for blood when I was figuring out about my powers back when I was 5.


	32. Chapter 31

"I am going to fail this test!" I declared, Alex and I have been studying for two hours now, both of us took turns quizzing the other. "You'll do just fine, Hun!" Alex reassured me, for the hundredth time. I couldn't seem to get the information stuck in my head, I hate Trig! "I hate Trig!" I announced, my angel chuckled, his body shaking even more with his laughter, I was sitting on his lap in his cozy living room. "I know, you told me already." Alex said, kissing my hair. "I love you." I told him, bending my head back so I could see him upside-down. "I love you too, Evelyn." Alex said with a smile. I twisted my body so I was face to face with him, 'No, I mean I LOVE YOU!, the real deal, not the love a girl has for her first boyfriend, the love a girl has that will last forever." Alex's face softened into one of the most gentlest smiles I've ever seen him have, "I love you the real deal, Evelyn, no matter what happens." He said seriously.

I smiled and gave him a long kiss, "Now," Alex said, panting from the kiss, "Lets get back to studying, I want you to go to college, remember?" I nodded, "I want you to get to college too." I whispered, He acted like he didn't hear me, so I did as I was told and I pulled out my text books. On top of the studying we had to do, we also had a mountain of homework, all due tomorrow, honestly, why couldn't they just give us, like, a paper a night? And why would the teachers want to correct this crap anyways? That would probably have to go on my 'Unasked Questions' list. I sighed, again, tomorrow was a Friday, thank god! "TGIF," said Alex, suddenly, looking up to give me an innocent smile, I looked at him in shook, I swear he could read my mind sometimes. I smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

After I met Alex's neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, she made more appearances, like coming over for coffee with Anna, or just coming for a chat with me and Alex, she was actually a nice lady. "So, Evelyn," Old Mrs. Thomas said, "your dad, he works at the town hospital?" I smiled, "Yeah," I answered, I would like a job as a doctor, "Um, Gram- I mean, my mom, Esme, wanted to live in a small town." Mrs. Thomas nodded, Alex's hand was in mine, which made my hand shake, I held tighter as Alex pulled me closer. "You have a lot of brothers and sisters don't you?" I smiled, I was so used to telling this lie over the years, I winked at Alex, he chuckled, silently. "Yep, I'm the youngest of them too." Mrs. Thomas, sighed, probably in sympathy, "Yeah, I know what it's like to be the youngest, it kind of sucks, doesn't it?" I laughed, you wouldn't expect Mrs. Thomas to say something like that, but she wasn't a predictable lady.

"Yeah, it sucks alright." just the other day, I got pelted in the head with a big, wet snowball by Ian in our snowball fight. After Mrs. Thomas's nice visit, Alex and I went up to his room, "sorry about Mrs. Thomas's personal questions, I don't think she can help herself." Alex chuckled, I laughed too, "It's okay, I kind of like it." Alex laughed more at that, "You never fail to surprise me, Evelyn Cullen." Alex, said chuckling as he let us into his small bedroom. Alex had very messy room, it was kind of aggravating at first, but I got used to it, my room was also a mess, it's the only way I could find things, in a mess. I remember when I just started high school and my mother couldn't take the mess anymore and cleaned it, I was furious, I couldn't find anything for a week. Alex had tons of books, everywhere, I loved it, he had everything! I'm not even kidding, "Every time I was hospitalized the visitors that came brought me books to read, that's why I have so many, I don't know where to put them!" Alex laughed, I smiled and looked down at the book I was holding.

"Who gave you this one?" I asked holding up the thick book, It was Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens, personally this was my favorite out of all Dickens's work. "My grandmother, she used to read to me when I was smaller, before I was diagnosed with cancer, and I guess she thought it would take me away into another world," Alex said smiling, taking to book and sitting down next to me on his messy bed. "Did it?" I asked, Alex laughed, "Yep." I smiled, trying to picture Alex as a small child, I giggled at the image, "Did you wear black when you were little?" I was still giggling, Alex laughed too, "Don't even go there." he warned, I laughed, noticing a picture that was sitting on his dresser, I got up to get a closer look, "That should give you a visual." Alex said, walking over to me. It was a picture of a little boy probably around 11 years old, that was definitely Alex, and an older looking man, they looked happy, the man looked a lot like Alex does now, only a different eye color. "Is that your dad?" I asked, softly, Alex nodded, "He looks just like you!" I said, kissing the tip of his nose, Alex chuckled a little. "You're wearing a peach colored tee-shirt." I commented, giggling, "I told you not to go there!" Alex said, laughing, "but Alex, it's just funny!" I gasped. "I know." Alex was having a laughing fit like I was.

When we calmed down, Alex's shaking hands pulled me over to his bed, I laid in his arms for a while, "tell me about your dad." I whispered, "He was my best friend." Alex said, "I wasn't much of a social butterfly then, either." he told me, I nodded, "He taught me how to play baseball, and when I was 5 he taught me how to read too." I smiled, my father did the same, "He was reader, like me." he continued, "He had a great since of humor, always making my mom and me laugh, I remember when we used to make smores with our fireplace on cold nights." Alex laughed, my smile broadened, "he sounds like a really great guy, Alex." he nodded, smiling, "You see that picture, that was at the October carnival, we went on the rollercoaster so many times I threw up!" he chuckled, I laughed too. Alex sighed, "When I got sick, though, It kind of tore him apart, you know?" I nodded again, suddenly sad, it must be an awful feeling having a child that was sick like Alex is, I couldn't even imagine, poor Anna.

"The doctors said that I wouldn't live past fourteen, but the days on the calendar changed and here I am, three years after they predicted me to die, I think I lived so I could meet you." He said, matter-of-factly, that brought tears to my eyes, "don't cry Evi, please." he rubbed my back, it was calming, "I don't want to lose you." my voice was barely a whisper, "shh" he soothed me, "Okay, go on with your story." I said after a while, I calmed down a bit, Alex continued, still rubbing my back . "Yeah, so he was a small guy, my dad." I was surprised, "But your so tall." I commented, Alex chuckled. "Genetics, the men on my mother's side are huge!" he said, that made me laugh. "He was a doctor, not like your grandpa, but a baby doctor." I was surprised again, "really?" I asked "Yeah." I could tell Alex liked to talk about his dad.

We continued to talk about Alex and his dad until it was time for me to bit farewell, Alex gave me a long, strong, goodnight kiss, "I love you, the real deal." Alex whispered in my ear, "I love you, the real deal, too, always!"


	33. Chapter 32

My name is Evelyn Cullen and I am a procrastinator, there I said it, I sighed as I looked blankly down at my math homework, maybe I'll write more of the dictionary I was working on. It was another Sunday, I missed Alex, we went to a movie last night, to celebrate the end of my big trig final, he said that he'd would call as soon as he woke up tonight, it was now 9:44 a.m, this was going to be a long day. I not only had math homework to do, but I also had Biology, English, and Spanish, and I already finished my library books, and I must say, they were very good. I had no idea why I was up so early, I also had no idea why I was so unfocussed, I know, we all procrastinate, but the kind of procrastination I was suffering from was extra bad, it was like I had the attention span of a preschooler.

So there I was, suffering from a severe case of procrastination, fiddling with the lace on my undershirt, throwing my pencils at Emmett's head, which he didn't even notice due to his hard marble skin, and drawing little hearts on the side of my paper. I sighed again, "You know what? I'm going to get a nice chocolate bar." I said, Emmett and Jasper just looked at me, "What happened to the 'I'm not going to procrastinate' song you were singing this morning?" asked Jasper, his eyebrows raised, "I lied." I said simply, my uncles laughed and went back to their video game. I miss Alex, when I was away from him I felt empty inside, It didn't feel right, I don't know how he expects me to just go on living my life without him, like he was never there. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, "You okay, Hun?" asked my aunt Alice as I opened the swinging door into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, she smiled reassuringly, I then wondered what she's seem of my future, and weather my angel was in it of not.

"I'm just suffering from a bad case of Procrastationitis." I said, opening to cabinet door, looking for something chocolaty. "you'll see him soon, honey." Alice said softly, I turned around, "I don't know what I'll do without him, Alice! I really don't!" I said, the tears that I was holding back running down my pale cheeks. Alice jumped up, gracefully, he tiny body was pressed to mine before I could blink, he skinny arms were around my shoulders, I wasn't much taller than her, but I guess me being 5'2 is pretty tall compared to her 4'11 height she had to go on her tippy toes to reach my shoulders, so I bent down. "I know, I know." she soothed me, "It's not fair!" I half shouted, "He doesn't deserve this! It's not right!" I cried, as the tears that I tried to hide from Alex spilled out. "Oh, don't cry! Please don't cry! You and Alex love each other and you need to cherish the time you have with him!" I sighed, whipping the wet drops of my cheeks, "Look your face is covered with that charcoal stuff now!" I let out a shaky laugh.

"There we go." Alice soothed, I nodded, " You're right, Alice." My pixie like aunt just smiled, "I know!" I laughed a little bit more, I felt weak at the knees, like I was holding something heavy on my back and I needed to heave it off. "Thanks" I said to her, "Any time you need me, I'll always be here." I smiled and gave her a long hug. Abandoning my chocolate search I went to slave over my homework hoping that Alex wouldn't be too tired to have me visit him, if I ask he'll probably say that I wouldn't want to be with him while he was busy throwing up and sleeping, but the truth was, there was no other place I'd rather be. I checked my watch again, 12:00, err. "Nothing to do." I sang, well, I more like sighed, but with a melody, I sometimes sing when I'm board, when I was smaller my dad used to play his piano along with my singing, I missed that, I remember I used to sing the first song that came to mind, hoping he'll come and play along with me, so now I sang to first song that came to my head, Us by Regina Spektor.

"_They made a statue of us  
And it put it on a mountain top  
Now tourists come and stare at us  
Blow bubbles with their gum  
Take photographs for fun, for fun"_

I sang louder and louder, hoping he'll get the idea that I wanted him to play for me, of coarse I knew how to play myself, for he had taught me when I was very little, but I could never play the piano as perfectly as my dad could, so I choose to sing instead.

_  
"They'll name a city after us  
And later say it's all our fault  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Because they've got years of experience  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious"_

I walked into the room where we kept my father's grand piano, and there he was, getting set to play for me. My daddy gave me a dazzling smile and winked, my dad was also a Regina Spektor fan, I think he liked the piano parts, they were different from other artists. I've been through a lot with my dad's grand piano, I remember playing and playing, trying to master the complex pieces my dad wrote for me to practice.

"_We wear our scarves just like a noose  
But not 'cause we want eternal sleep  
And though our parts are slightly used  
New ones are slave labor you can keep_

We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious"

I would lie in my bed, listening to my dad beat up the keys with his strong fingers, when he'd have an inspiration, he would work on that certain piece obsessively until it was done. I almost always fall asleep to the sound of his piano.

"_They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
The tourists come and stare at us  
The sculptor's marble sends regards  
They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
Our noses have begun to rust  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
Were living in a den of thieves_

And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious"

I stopped singing, because my song was over, but dad kept playing, only he switched songs every few seconds, mixing from a couple of the lullabies that he had written for me and my brothers, each different in their own way, until he finally finished with the famous lullaby he had written for my mom when they first met. I smiled, and dad beckoned me with one finger to sit with him on the stool, I did, We took turns playing until my fingers cramped. "You are getting very good, Evelyn, I'm worried," I looked up at his young boyish face, "Why?" I asked, surprised. My dad chuckled, "I'm afraid I'll be out of the job." he said jokingly. I stared at him, waiting for the punch line, I think he was serious, "I'm not good, you're 100 times better." I pointed out. Dad just shrugged, "You have a different, I don't know, uniqueness to your playing, it's very interesting." he said, and he then stopped playing all together.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. "I'm 100 percent serious." He raised his eyebrows, 'You don't believe me." he said, I giggled a little, "nope." I said, "Take it from a man whose been playing the piano for more than 100 years, Love, you're a very good pianist!" he chuckled, I raised one eyebrow, still not believing him, I wasn't half as good as he was.

I checked my watch 6:30 p.m. Alex should be up, "Would Alex be calling you now?" Dad asked going back to playing a soft tune I didn't recognize, "Yep." Dad chuckled, "Your really in love, aren't you." I looked up at my daddy, "yeah, I really am, Dad." He smiled, "good." My mom must have done a lot of work on him. My pocket vibrated, "go," said Edward, I smiled, and answered the phone, walking out of the room, behind me I heard the tune of the first lullaby Dad had ever written for me, I smiled, "Hey, Hun, how are you?" I smiled, hearing his voice lessened the tension in my shoulder muscles. "Actually I feel like crap, how are you?" I laughed, only a little, "I'm just missing you." I said softly, "I miss you too." he said, I could hear the tiredness in his voice. "I want to see you." I said, seriously.


	34. Chapter 33

I finally persuaded Alex to let me come and visit him, "You don't have to be invited to come over, just walk though the door my mom and I love you." Alex said, quietly to me before hanging up, I smiled, this was an inside joke in our family ever since Emmett rented the movie, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "Vampires have to be invited in, silly, everyone knows that!" My angel laughed, a quiet sound, "Then you are always invited." he said.

The weather was getting colder, the meteorologists were predicting a cold winter, I huddled into my winter jacket practically running up the walkway. I knocked, Anna's face appeared around the door, with a happily surprised look on her face. "Evelyn, honey, how are you, Alex and I missed you today, but you know." she said, looking up the staircase behind her. "Hi, Anna." I stuttered, it was freezing cold outside, "Oh, do come in, Mrs. Thomas is here." I smiled, Mrs. Thomas was starting to grow on me. I stepped over the welcome mat and was instantly warm, Anna liked to keep her house cozy, she would probably hate the draftiness of my house. Anna ushered me into her small kitchen, and there sat Mrs. Thomas on a stool, drinking coffee and eating a biscuit. "Hello, Mrs. Thomas." I said politely, old Mrs. Thomas looked up from her cookie. "Evelyn!" she rejoiced, I guess I grew on her too.

Anna pulled out a chair for me and got busy at the counter, making another pot of coffee. "Honestly it's so cold out, freeze your ass of standing out there for a second!" I giggled, "Yeah, winter isn't really my favorite season." Mrs. Thomas nodded, her mood shifted, "So, if you and Alex are with each other everyday except Sunday, what do you do on Sundays?" I was surprised by her question, I smiled, sweetly, "Just annoying my older brothers and sisters!" I said, happily. Mrs. Thomas and Anna laughed, "that's a good girl." it sounded like she was praising a dog, things got a little uncomfortable around Mrs. Thomas.

"Is Alex upstairs?" I asked, I was anxious to see him, I didn't know what to expect. "Yeah, in his room." said Anna, adding sugar and milk to the coffee she was making.

I ran and tripped up the stairs, in a hurry to see him, I reached his door and opened it a crack. "Alex?" I whispered, "huherg" mumbled a voice, I let myself into his dark bedroom, closing to door behind me. Alex was curled up in a ball under his covers, shivering like he was cold, I made my way over the stacks of thick books that over populated his small bedroom, and sat down on the side of his bed, stroking his cheek. "Hey" I whispered, "Hi, honey." he mumbled, I took his shaking hand in mine, and kissed his knuckles, "Lay down with me?" he asked, a little more clearly. "Yeah, let me get my coat off." I moved around a bit, slipping my heavy jacket to the ground. I seemed to fit right in his arms, it was so warm in his bed, I shivered a bit too, not used to the temperature. His always shaking arm was around my waist, I snuggled up to his chest, in heaven.

We lay there for what seemed like hours, I think I even slept for a while, it was the best sleep I've ever gotten , too. I felt someone brushing back the sweaty hair from my forehead, I opened my eyes and there was Alex, his arms still around me, only I was facing him, he was smiling lovingly at me, it made my insides melt with affection and love for him. "Oh, Hi baby, I guess I fell asleep to." My angel laughed, " it was the best sleep I've ever gotten." he said, quietly, I smiled and kissed his nose, "Me too." He looked paler then he usually did, the bags under his eyes were more noticeable, and he looked exhausted and completely worn out, like he couldn't stay awake for another minute. "I know, I look awful." He whispered, "You read my mind again." I said, quietly, he looked surprised, "I did it again?" he laughed, quietly.

"Yeah, you actually do it all the time." I said, I raised my eyebrows, "How are you feeling?" I asked, seriously, He shrugged, "like I said on the phone, crap," the look on my face made him continue quickly. "I'm just a little queasy, and worn out, but other than that, I'm okay." he explained, I nodded and kissed his lips, nose, and cheeks, at least twice before we started talking again. "What did you do while I was sleeping?" he asked, he was now kissing me all over my face and neck, it tickled, I liked it. I giggled as he brushed his lips against my throat, "Tickles?" Alex asked, also chuckling, "yeah." I sighed. "I love you." he whispered "and you're the most beautiful girl on the planet." I giggled, "you should see the other vampires." I whispered back, "They're stunning compared to me, I'm not pretty at all," I added, I was never going to be as pretty as my mom or Alice, and never as pretty as Rosalie. "That's not true!" He stopped kissing me, his shaking hands rested themselves on either side of my face, "Your so beautiful." he whispered.

I smiled against his lips, kissing him more deeply. "Wow" he said, a little bit after we were done, I laughed, "what?" his face turned toward mine, out noses inches apart. "I didn't think it was possible that I could love you more than I already do, but I am wrong." he whispered, I sighed happily, I looked over at his alarm clock, 9:00, my curfew was at 10:00, I was good for another hour. "We have to tell Scarlett about my cancer, I can't hide it anymore." I grimaced, "I know," I sighed, Alex nodded, "I don't know what I'll do without you with me." I whispered to the ceiling, "I want to be with you, forever, I love you more than anything else in the world, Alex!" I was still talking to the ceiling. "Evelyn, listen to me!" I turned toward him, "When I pass, promise me you won't do anything to yourself, please!" he begged, I stared at him for a minute, hoping that he wasn't reading my mind again.

"Okay," I said, slowly, "Promise!" he said, a little louder than he probably intended, "I promise." I said, quietly, Alex nodded, satisfied with my answer. "Ew, we have school tommorw!" Alex complained after a while of silence, I laughed a little, "I know, I can't wait." I said sarcastically, my angel laughed, fluffing my hair, "Your hair's fun to play with," he commented, I burst out laughing, I don't know why, but I found this funny. "Thanks, you can play with it anytime you want." he laughed too, "okay" he continued, bouncing the curls and stroking it gently. "Its bouncy." he said, I giggled, "Yeah, I use the shampoo that gives hair 'Body and Bounce', it works really well." I said, he laughed. "Chemo can really make a person feel like shit!" he said suddenly, I smiled sadly, hugging him tighter. Alex sighed, "Sorry about the sudden outburst." he apologized, "it's okay, its how you get your feelings out, I wish I handled my feelings like that, I just have anxiety attacks." I laughed and Alex laughed along with me.

I glanced over at the clock again, 8:45, and It will take a while getting across town, "You have to leave?" said Alex, I sighed, "yep" my angel nodded and groaned as he hoisted himself up, sitting on the edge, I copied, I rubbed his back a bit, "does that help?" I asked. He chuckled, "Yes, thank you." he sighed, happily. "What hurts?" I asked, trying to pinpoint where he wanted me to rub, "Everywhere." he said, and groaned again. "You have to go, and I bet your homework isn't done either." he said, and smiled jokingly at me. "You guessed it, My name is Evelyn Cullen and I am a Procrastinator."


	35. Chapter 34

The drive home from Alex's house was quiet, I didn't blast the stereo like I usually did, I liked the quiet, it was different. Later that night I went straight to my homework and got busy, yes I did get distracted, but I eventually got it all done. My eyes were droopy as I walked up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom, everything was silent, my older 'siblings' were all in Emmett's room talking, I was too tired to investigate what they were talking about, they would catch me anyways. I sighed, my eyes were half closed, I threw off my black hoodie, the Beatles tee, and jeans and slumped on to my large bed. I fell instantly into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke but I didn't open my eyes yet, I thought I was still in Alex's bed, with Alex next to me. I reached my hand over behind me, I grabbed nothing but cold sheets, I then opened my eyes to see my many shelves of books and Cds, I sighed, the clock said it was time to wake up, I whipped a small pillow at it, of coarse the time didn't change, so rolled out of my comfy bed and went to go heat the shower up. The steamy water woke me up more, but when I was searching for an outfit the bed practically called to me, "Just lay down, Evelyn" it said, but unfortunately I had to go to school, but the only good thing out of going was seeing my angel. I picked out a black stud belt, a Black Hurley sweatshirt and Tank, and grey Roxy jeans. I was going to be late picking up Alex, I made him some toast and sprinkled cinnamon on top.

My pale angel looked still sickly, but a lot better than last night, I kissed him softly on the lips, "Hi, honey." I said against his lips, he chuckled, "Hi," I handed Alex the cinnamon toast, he smiled, "I love cinnamon." He commented, taking a bite, I chuckled, "Me too, I have my curls all ready for you to play with." I said, bouncing one of my bronze curls. "Thanks." Alex laughed, "Anytime." I said, then I laughed too, remembering, "Your hair is fun to play with" I quoted him. When Alex was done, he washed his hands and took my cold hands in his warm trembling one, I smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked, Alex shrugged, "I don't remember, care to tell me again?" He chuckled, giving me kisses along my jaw line. "I love you more than anything else in the world." I whispered against his chest. "Well, I love you the real deal, Evelyn Cullen, you are the _most_ beautiful girl in the world." he said, I tilted my head smiling, and Alex kissed me softly.

Today Alex was a little more chattier than most Mondays, I turned to volume up on the radio, and sang the songs in a whisper, embarrassed. Alex was looking at me, I could see the love in his eyes, but the smile on his face was like he had a secret or something, I couldn't figure it out. "What?" I asked, turning in his direction, smiling. "You have a beautiful voice." he said, all knowingly, I snorted, "You haven't heard my aunt Alice sing." Alex shrugged, "will you sing for me?" he finally asked, after a long pause.

"What song do you want to hear?" I asked, jokingly. "Um, may I find a channel on your radio?" he was so polite, "You don't have to ask, silly." I laughed, he pushed to ON button and My Chemical Romance's Cancer was on, "I like that song, but no, I'll start crying." I said, he looked at me for a second, "you know the hardest part of this, is leaving you." he whispered. It took me awhile for his words to sink in, he was talking about him passing, I smiled sadly, "I love you." he said seriously, my smile turned happy, "I know." I said. "Do you want to hear me sing or what?" I asked, Alex smiled and flipped around for a good song.

He stopped on a Country station, Dolly Parton was singing 9 to 5, he raised his eyebrows at me, "hell, no." was all I said, Alex chuckled and continued searching. I checked my watch, 8:59, I sighed, school started at 9:00. "Do you want to skip today?" Alex asked, still searching for a station, my smile broadened. "You read my mind." I said. I stopped the car and turned the car in the other direction. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, I didn't know this was like the ultimate freedom, we could go where ever we wanted. "I have no idea, and that's the best part too." I said, Alex chuckled again, he always liked to laugh, I made sure to remember to crack jokes when ever possible, just to have him be so happy, and with me too, I was in heaven.

"Okay, I think I found a good song." he sighed, it was Lullabye (Good Night My Angel) by Billy Joel. "My used to sing that for me, when I would have trouble sleeping or sometimes I'd have him sing it to me after my piano lessons." I said, smiling, remembering, maybe I'll ask him to sing it for me later. "Okay," I said.

"_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away"_

Alex smiled, then closed his tired eyes

"_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me"_

Those annoying tears came to my eyes again, I stopped the car at one of the little parks in town. The park was lush green, flowers would be growing soon, all over, some of the trees were bare and some had pine needles on them, I continued singing, whipping the tears away, I would not cry.

"_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be"

I smiled are reached over to touch Alex's cheek, his deep grey eyes opened slowly, then they grew wide, I never noticed how curious they seemed. Alex took in his new surroundings, "I like going here to read.' he said quietly, I looked around also, it was a good reading spot. "Your singing is so beautiful, no, more than beautiful, perfect!" he whispered, "Nobodies perfect" I whispered back, "You are perfect, you're my perfect angel." he said, kissing me softly. "Come on, I'll show you around the park." he said, almost excitedly. Alex hugged me to his side, never letting go the whole time we were there. He showed me his special reading spot, the playground his father used to take him when he was little, and the swings. I had the urge to run over and swing as fast and high as I could, I really freaked out my dad a couple of years ago in Chicago, I chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex, I told him the story, "It sounds so like you." he laughed, I smiled, He lead me over to the swings, I loved fast things, I took after my dad, I loved the thrill of it all. Alex sat down in a low swing, I sat on his lap and he swung us back and forth, I leaned into his chest, "I never want this to end." I said, smiling, "Neither do I." I smiled, "Do you think their missing us at school?" I asked jokingly, "they'll never know we exist, well except for Scarlett of coarse." I laughed, "Yeah, except for Scarlett." I closed my eyes, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Alex asked, I opened my eyes in surprise, "I never really thought about it." I said softly. "And anyways we kind of are a little bit grown up, or at least you are. Your turning 18 in, what, September?" Alex chuckled darkly, "That's the plan." he said. I looked down at our feet, mine were dangling off the ground, I clicked my heals together.

I looked around again, to the tall trees, the playground, the water fountains, everything. The rest of the day was peaceful, Alex and I talked, just talked, about nothing and our families. He asked me to sing for him again, I mostly sang the old silly songs my Grandparents and my dad taught me, but the one I really knew the best was the song that Esme taught me while I helped her make cards for the sick children Carlisle tended to at the hospital. I remember that it was a sunny day, so we choose to make the cards outside on the large porch of our old house in Appalachia, I remember it was the summer before I went to 1st grade. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." she sang, I smiled at the memory, Memories I had could come back to me more easily than the average human, due to my special gift. So I sang Esme's song to Alex.

"_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.   
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The other night, dear,   
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. 

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,   
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. 

You told me once, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams;

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.   
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Louisiana my Louisiana  
the place where I was borne.  
White fields of cotton  
-- green fields clover,  
the best fishing  
and long tall corn;

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,   
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.   
Crawfish gumbo and jambalaya  
the biggest shrimp and sugar cane,  
the finest oysters  
and sweet strawberries  
from Toledo Bend to New Orleans;

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away." 

**Please Read and Review, the next chapter will be out soon!!**


	36. Chapter 35

It was dark, very dark, I didn't know where I was, or who I was for that matter. I seemed to be gliding down the long corridor, I passed many doors but I never stopped, why?, I don't know, I didn't know what was guiding me as I drifted through this old dusty house, all I am thinking is I needed to find, something. I felt lightheaded I looked down, I was wearing a summer dress from the early 1900s, I guessed there was a tight corset underneath the snug fitting dress, for I couldn't breath properly, I kept moving, The clanking of my old-fashioned heals was the only sound I heard. I passed oil paintings, wooden tables with lit candles on top of them, and doors so many doors, why did I feel so trapped? My breath came to hyperventilation, I was so frightened I looked around franticly, nothing, nobody was here, finally, I regained the use of my legs, I tried every door.

I ran the hallway searching, but for what? "He's not here, Evelyn." whispered a voice, something in my head clicked, Evelyn, I was Evelyn. I slowly turned, squinting, my eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness I now faced. "He's not here." the voice whispered again, "Who's not here?" I said, my voice quivered, I didn't sound as strong as I meant to be. "He's not here." the voice repeated slowly, "Who are you?" questions, nothing but questions filled my head. The owner of the chilling voice came into the light, "I am Elizabeth," said the women as she stepped toward me, I took a big step back, though I stumbled, the dress was long and wavy. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, this women had the same face, the same green eyes, even the same bronze hair, as me, but she was beautiful, much more than I could ever be. The mysterious women smiled, a kind smile, crooked in a way, I recognized it immediately for It was my dad's smile, my smile.

I tilted my head to the side, examining everything about her, the way she held herself, her hair pinned up very elegantly. "He died, Evelyn, you were too late." Elizabeth said, softly, I looked up in alarm, My breath grew to hyperventilation once more, and the suffocating corset I was wearing didn't help much. "No," I whispered, Elizabeth just nodded, still smiling, why was she smiling, in those few seconds my life ended, suddenly I didn't have a reason to live anymore. "NO!" I shouted, my startling voice echoing around the hall, "NO, NO, NO!" I shouted again, the lump in my throat choking me, I could feel the hysteria rising, rising into sobs, "No," I sobbed, sinking to the ground, the summer dress falling gracefully around me, "No," I whispered through my tears.

"Evelyn, wake up!" cried my scared mom, I felt cold hands on my face, NO!,NO!." I yelled, wet sticky tears were on my face, I opened my swollen eyes, still sobbing uncontrollably, "No, No, No, he's gone." I sobbed, my Alex was gone, that was all I could think, all I could say. "Evelyn, no, honey, no, Alex is not gone, it was all a scary dream." soothed my dad, lifting me from the bed, rocking me, as my mother's cold hands never left my face as I was being swayed back and forth. My sobs turned into little cries, It was then that I finally noticed my whole entire family in my bedroom. "It was so awful." I whispered, I know, baby." said Bella, "I know."

"What time is it?" I asked, after I'd calmed down a bit, "2:00 in the morning." replied Wes, running a hand over his groggy eyes. "Sorry I woke you." I said to my brothers. They both smiled, "you sounded like you were being murdered or something." Ian laughed, I laughed along, but inside I was still hurting from the memory of that awful dream. Why was Elizabeth Mason, my father's birth mother, the person to tell me that Alex was gone? She looked exactly like my father and me it was so weird, like seeing me only 30 or so years older, like that will ever happen, I may be half human, but I haven't grown since I was 12 years old, I matured early for my age, around 10 I needed a bra, and by 12 I had huge breasts, like 34Cs. No, I'm not kidding, why do you think I'm only 5'2? My brothers are different, though, they grow everyday, like their coming of age or something.

"My eyes were drooping, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Wes, and Ian left the room but Carlisle and Esme stayed along with my parents. My dad put me down back in bed, tucking me in. "What was your dream, exactly?" asked Esme softly, I inhaled, it all seemed so real, I closed my tierd eyes. "I was walking down a long hallway," I began, and as I spoke I didn't want to stop, or be interrupted, I went on and on and explained everything in full detail, even the oil paintings. My dad looked sad, Carlisle looked intrigued, Esme and my mother were looking at each other, when I was done with my story nobody spoke for a minute, "Did she look well?" my dad said softly, I smiled, and nodded, dad smiled his crooked smile back at me, "Good, no get some rest, Okay?" I nodded, "sleep tight." said Esme, leaning down to kiss my cheek and give me a quick hug. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." said Carlisle kissing my forehead, "Yeah, get some rest, you'll need it for educating yourself tommorw!" said my mom, I groaned, they all laughed, "Sleep now sweetheart." said my dad's voice as he shut off the lamp on my bedside table.

I opened my eyes for the second time that morning, I was breathing normally, which was a good sign, I hadn't had a nether dream after my nightmare, and I felt strangely at ease. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything, my biological grandmother, Alex, my parents, everything. I rolled over to my side, it was 6:00, I sighed, I had a lot of time before I could go pickup Alex. I eventually got my butt out of bed and heated the shower, the hot water on my skin felt so good, it was unexplainable the calmness I was feeling, I took an extra 2 minutes than I usually did for my shower, I think I even dozed off in there, but I was finally finished with everything by 7:00, I had picked out black and red, not tight!, corset, with ripped jeans and a black chocker and headband, I yawned and looked down at my black finger nails.

I caught my reflection in my big mirror and smiled, I did look like my grandmother Elizabeth, minus the charcoal make up and gothic outfit, but I could see a lot of her in me, that gave me a strange comfort, It was like that she was there, watching over me. I looked more deeply at myself, to my small feet, my tiny waist, my huge boobs, My eyes were topaz today, I liked them topaz. "Evelyn?" my mom's head poked from the other side of my door, she smiled at me, "are you ready for breakfast?" I smiled, back my crooked smile, "In a minute." "Okay." I looked back at my reflection and smiled, for the first time in my life happy with myself completely.

**Hi, I would like to thank unleashmydormatheart for the song suggestion! Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 36

Today was the first day of February, Valentines day was coming up and I was looking forward to spending it with Alex. I walked up the front walk of his house, thinking about that awful dream last night. As I raised my hand to knock, the door opened and I saw my angel smiling lovingly at me, He bent down for a long hello kiss and led me into his small kitchen. Alex studied my face for a moment before letting me make his breakfast, "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked seriously, placing a trembling hand on my cheek, bending far down so his face was level with mine, at this rate he won't only have cancer but also scoliosis if he kept up this bending down thing. "Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night." warm tears were forming in my eyes as I thought about the dream more, I looked away. Alex's gently took my chin in his unsteady hand and turned my face towards his.

"Tell me you dream," he said, letting go of my face and grabbing my hand instead, sitting me down in a chair. "I.. had a," I swallowed, I couldn't get the words out. "I had a dream you died," I sobbed, resting my head in my hands, completely losing control of myself, Alex went down on one knee so he could be level with me again and, saying nothing, pulled me to his chest, kissing my hair and rubbing my back. I cried into his shoulder for a while before I could get control of myself. "It's okay," he whispered, my lower back was starting to hurt, I'm sure the position on the floor wasn't very comfortable for him either, I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I said, looking down, Alex looked troubled for a minute, "I don't want you to be sad." he said, brushing the hair soaked with tears away from my face, " I know," I choked. Alex kissed my forehead, "Come on, let get you cleaned up." he gave me a reassuring smile, "I love you." he said, "I love you too." I touched my wet cheek and looked at the black water in my hands.

I looked into Alex's bathroom mirror, my face was tearstained, the charcoal makeup was all over my cheeks, I looked awful. I laughed, Alex looked at me in surprise, raising an eyebrow, "I look awful." I said, Alex laughed too, whipping the tears away from my face. "I'll go and get a towel for you to use." he said, still chuckling. My face was washed, completely, so I had no makeup on, I sighed, I always thought I looked terrible without at least eyeliner. "Your always beautiful!" said Alex, I just looked at him, raising my eyebrows, he read my mind, again. "You read my mind." I breathed, Alex smiled sheepishly at me, "I'm just good at reading facial expressions, you get good at it when you've lived at a hospital for a couple of months, but you are very hard to read." He said, I stared at him, "Hard to read? You seem to know what I'm thinking all the time!" I said, incredulous. Alex laughed, "Really?" I nodded, he laughed some more.

"Come on, we better get going to school." Alex said, grabbing his bag, and mine, and lifting them over each shoulder. I tried to grab my bag, he looked like he could break any minute, and our bags were heavy. "No, I'm okay!" He reassured me, I giggled, "Did I do it again?" he asked smiling, he was amused, now, liking the idea that he could tell what I was thinking without even realizing it, "Yep." We made our way out to the small car and I skipped around to the driver's seat as Alex loaded our school bags, heavy with homework from the merciless teachers, into the back seat. I started the car and a loud chorus of, "We'll Carry On!, We'll Carry On." blasted the speakers, we both laughed, My Chemical Romance's Welcome to the Black Parade was playing at that moment. "Loud enough?" he laughed, I giggled "Never!" I answered.

I caught Alex singing along with the song with me, "Your not a bad singer yourself," I teased, he looked at me, clearly shocked, "No way! I prefer writing to singing, that's your area of expertise!" He laughed. "And what exactly do you write, Mr. Author?" I asked, smiling in his direction, "ah, stuff here and there, the school newspapers and such." I raised my eyebrows, "I want to read your stuff!" I said excitedly, "Oh, no, it's mostly small, it's really bad." he stuttered, "Oh, honey, nothing you do is ever bad." I said, shocked, "You don't see yourself very clearly." I said softly, Alex smiled, "Then, we're two of a kind." He replied, smiling his special smile. I pulled into the school parking lot, I hate high school, students were flooding the sidewalk and grass, we were just in time for the morning announcements, I wanted to get a hold of the school paper, to take a look at Alex's writing. Alex opened my car door for me, I smiled taking the shaking hand he held out to me, I smiled and went on my Tipp toes to kiss him softly on the lips. I carried my bag this time, a group of rowdy juniors were walking ahead of us, I recognized then from class. I attempted to walk around them I was leading my angel out of the crowd to the lockers, but Alex stopped, looking at the group of our classmates, he was furious. "Alex?" I asked, moving forward to meet him, I looked up at his angry face, "Alex what's wrong.?" then I noticed what the group was calling after us, or me.

"Hey, hot stuff, I'd like to get some of that!" joked a boy with oily hair and acne, he wasn't very handsome, but I guessed he was popular in our class. The whole group laughed, "Monster girl!" called a tall brunette with too much lip gloss on, she seemed out of the group, almost like she was trying to be accepted by them, by making cruel jokes. "Ever hear of, tanning?" I raised my eyebrows, that insult was really bad, I almost laughed. "Are you Emos lost or something? The cemetery is that way!" a big boy pointed in the other direction, the group just laughed at that, and they laughed some more at the other insults directed to us, well mainly me, most of them were evil and sexist from the boys in the group, they really put Alex on edge. "SHUT UP!" Alex shouted at them, coming closer to the boys who called me bad names, "don't you ever call her that again." Alex snarled, I was almost scared, but I've seen an angry vampire before, compared to that, this was nothing.

"Or you'll what?" sneered the popular boy "look he's shaking." I heard somebody whistper, "I'll punch you till your begging me to stop!" Alex hissed, I widened my eyes, "Alex, they're not worth it!" I said, jumping in between the two boys, facing my angry angel. "Hey, baby why don't you ditch this sick kid and come over here with us, you don't have to be with this disease any longer." I slowly turned, "What did you say?" my voice was horse, "You heard me, sexy." He sneered, I swallowed, and, like lightning, slapped the kid with the oily hair really hard. It was one thing insulting me, but it was a wholly other situation insulting my angel, especially when the insult was as cruel as this. "You Son of a Bitch!" I shrieked, then from behind me, Alex threw himself on to the shocked boy, he was still holding his slapped cheek. The whole thing was a blur, girls screaming, the boys were yelling, "Fight! Fight!" I was trying to pull Alex off of the popular kid, "Alex, Alex, he's not worth it!" I yelled, but of coarse that didn't stop Alex from punching the guts out of the kid.

By the looks of it Alex was getting pretty beat up himself, I was scared, for Alex, and , funnily enough, for the kid Alex was trying to beat up, how much anger did Alex have for these kids? What happened before I moved here? "Hey!" A loud voice I recognized shouted, I looked quickly around at the group of seniors that gathered, I spotted Wes and Ian, and a frightened Scarlett, she made her way over to me, I was panicking by now. Wes grabbed Alex, and Ian grabbed the popular kid, they were all bloody, I ran over to my angel, taking him into my arms. "You okay, Alex?" Wes asked softly, Alex nodded, then told him the story of what happened for a minute Wes looked like he wanted to kill the popular kid too.

A loud whistle blew behind us, the teachers had joined the group, along with the principle. "What's going on here?" screamed the tiny lady, that I supposed to be our principle. I looked at Alex's already bruised face, worriedly, "I just hope she doesn't want to suck on the Emo's bloody face, that new girl and her brothers look like, like, vampires!" a girl whispered from behind us, I widened my eyes, Ian and Wes heard too along with Alex. "Now, you know that's ridiculous, don't you sweetheart?" Wes whispered to the girl smoothly, chuckling by the dazed reaction he got in return from the her. I suppressed a giggle, Wes and Ian could really dazzle people, even men! "What happened?" Shrieked the small lady, again, the popular boy answered before Alex could, "The monster freaks attacked me!" he shouted, pointing to at Alex and I, all eyes were on us. "I'm guessing this boy, here, provoked Alex into punching him." Ian said, at Alex's defense, winking at us, silently telling us not to worry. "You three! In my office now!" the principle said, pointing at me, Alex, and the popular boy. I glanced quickly at my brothers, Wes smiled reassuringly at me and motioned with a hand to get going, I raised one eyebrow. "We'll call home and explain everything, we heard and saw what happened, everything will be okay, for you and Alex." Ian whispered as I passed him, My arm was linked with Alex's, I held on tight.


	38. Chapter 37

I felt trapped as our lovely principle slammed her office door behind her, she sat down at her tall mahogany desk, glaring at me and Alex, the popular kid, whose name I'd learned to be John, sat in the chair next to me, completely at ease, that little- "Who started this?" said the principle, Mrs. Coakley, interrupting my murderous thoughts of John the popular. I threw an awful death look towards him, "John started all of this, along with his friends." I said, well, more like snarled. Mrs. Coakley raised her pencil drawn eyebrows, "I'm surprised at you, John!" Mrs. Coakley said very loudly, "But Mrs. Coakley, I was only having a bit of fun, really, I didn't mean any harm." said John the popular innocently, Ehg! I wanted to wring his neck, that suck up! Mrs. Coakley smiled, "I'm sure you didn't, John, but Alexander and," the pushover principle looked down into her files, "Evelyn, violence is NOT the answer!" she said, her voice rising, well, tell that to the terrorists and the perverts that take little children from their families!

"Especially you, Alex, you should know better than to hit your friends like that!" the principle said, she sounded like she was talking to a two year old. Friends? What friend would make fun of you? And label you a freak just because they dress different, or, in Alex's case, What friend would make fun of you because you were sick? My angel only nodded, his right eye was bruising and his lip was bleeding, and he was holding on to my hand tightly, the words those kids said to him and me stung him. "I would like to talk to John alone, then I'll talk to each of you separately." said the principle, I sighed, Alex stood up first, still holding my hand in his, of coarse they were shaking, but worse than usual, from the sudden adrenalin rush. I saw out of the corner of me eye John staring at Alex, but it wasn't the anger or hatred I'd seen before, it was almost sympathy. I rose to my feet too, wrapping my arm around Alex's waist.

Mrs. Coakley's talk with John seemed to last an eternity, Alex and I sat on the wooden bench in the hallway, "I'm so sorry, Evi." Alex whispered, I turned to him, I was looking up and down the halls, "Hey, you did nothing wrong! Those kids were jerks, thank you." I said quietly, squeezing his shaking hand. "For what? I probably got you suspended, and that will go on your record too." he said sadly, I touched his cheek softly, "It doesn't matter." I said, his deep grey eyes stared into mine for an immeasurable moment, we were silent for a moment, but I had to ask, "why were those kids so mean." I said, helplessly, I didn't understand, what did we do to ever hurt them? Alex looked at me, a worry line appeared between his eyebrows. "It wasn't anything you did." He said quietly, I sighed, he read my mind again. "It's me they don't like." I looked into his eyes, angry now. "Why! What the hell did you do to disserve the threats and insults?" I was really mad, at those awful teenagers, even the teachers for not stopping it!

" I got sick when I was 11, I was hospitalized for a couple of months and I'd lost track of my old friends, they didn't visit, or write, or anything. When I was aloud to come home, I remember calling my best friend to see if he had any plans so we could catch up for a while, or ex-best friend , whatever, it was John Kerns, he moved on had new friends, even a girlfriend, he didn't want to be seem with a loser like me, and anyways being sick all the time is a turnoff, you know?" Alex smiled sadly, I looked at Mrs. Coakley's office door, popular kid and Alex used to be friends? I looked back at my lonely angel, waiting to hear the rest of the story. "So when I came back to school in the fall, I didn't know anybody, except John, he talked to me a little, but like I said, being seen with a loser like me was un cool. After my dad died, everything changed, I started dressing differently and I had different tastes in music, and I started to read and write more until it became an obsession." I held both of Alex's hands in my lap, stroking the back of his right hand unconsciously.

"I convinced myself that I was a loser, completely worthless, I mean nobody else had this cancer, nobody else had to go twice a week to get a needle stuck in you." Alex looked so sad and lonely, I wrapped my arms around him, he rested his head on my shoulder. "I've felt this way for 6 years and then Forks high got the news that a new family was coming to town, they were all looking forward to your arrival, and I think they were a little disappointed, that a girl as pretty as you decided to hangout with the diseased Goth kid." I gently pushed Alex off my shoulder, "Listen to me, Alex," I said seriously. "You, are not worthless, or a loser, don't you ever think that! I love you, those kids are just bitches, and you know what? They are the worthless ones." I rested my forehead against his, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I whispered, Alex smiled, his pale tired face lighting up a bit. "I love you, Evelyn Cullen." I kissed his nose, "I know." I said, my angel laughed.

"Alex, I would like to see you know, please." Called the principle, Alex nodded and stood, shakily, up I kissed his palm, he smiled at me one last time before he walked over to the office door, he passed John Kerns on the way, the two boys made eye contact for a minute before Alex disappeared into the office. John sat down on the bench across from me, "I'm sorry." John said, I looked up, "Tell that to Alex." I snapped, the popular looked down at his hands. "I wish I could." he whispered, I raised my eyebrows, "Why did you do it then?" I questioned, softly, he knew I wasn't just talking about this afternoon, I was talking about the whole 6 years John had tortured Alex. "I don't know, I tried to be cool, to be 'in'." he made air quotes, "I guess you got your wish." I said icily. "Oh, come on!" he said, loudly, "Don't you wish that you were different? That you could be good enough? Making fun of alex was the icing on the cake help me be popular, He knew that I was only kidding." he said, looking away from my topaz eyes. If this was possible, there would be a hole burned into his face from the dirty glares I sent him.

"No, he didn't," I said, my eyes were burning, I had the mental image of a little Alex in my head again, only he was dressed in all black, he looked sick and lonely, unlike the picture in his bedroom. "He thought he was a worthless loser thanks to you!" I said my voice growing louder. "What?" said John, confused, "You heard me, you were supposed to be his friend." I said, completely disgusted. John swallowed, "Oh, shit!" he said he glared at him, but my face softened, he looked like he was about to cry, "I didn't mean it.' he whispered, "Please believe me!" he said softly, "I'm so stupid." he said, he looked less worked up, "Yes, you are." that was all I said, "Mrs. Cullen?" that was the principle, I looked up to see my Alex smiling down at me, I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you." he whispered, and sat down in my seat, across from his friend and enemy, I left the two boys, hoping everything would workout.


	39. Chapter 38

I sat down nervously on the bench in front of John Kerns. We said nothing for a moment, I was glaring, trying to read him, I was so used to reading Evi, I looked past the remorse and anger he felt, trying to find the old John, the John I once knew. I raised my eyebrows, he wasn't going to be the first one to talk, come on John! All I want is a "I'm sorry" I don't need an excuse for why you caused me hell all of these years because, personally, I think even if you still talked to me when I got back from the hospital our friendship would have fallen apart, I'm not the social type and you are. "You talked to Evelyn." I said shortly, he looked up, surprised. I almost smiled, he thought I'd never talk to him again. "Yeah, she's nice, kind of stubborn, I think she really likes you." He said, a little smile playing on his lips. I nodded, we were both silent once more.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, this time I was the one to look up in surprise, "Yeah, me too." we weren't talking about the fist fight today, we were talking about the last 6 years. John looked straight into my eyes, "and I'm sorry about you dad." he whispered, I nodded, "I was supposed to be your friend and I completely left you hanging, I'm so, so, sorry, Alex." I nodded again, "I know."

**These paragraphs are back in Evelyn's POV**

I stepped into Mrs. Coakley's small office once more, I looked back at the door. "Have a seat Miss. Cullen." said the principle, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Mrs. Coakley sat as well looking down into her manila file. "I should suspend you." she said looking up from her files, her nose looked like a hawk's and her eyes were beady, but magnified by the purple reading glasses she wore. I looked down at my nails, picking the black polish. "But I won't, I know those kids can be little brats." she said, smiling, I looked up, she didn't look like the kind of women to give mercy. "Especially to your friend Alexander." she nodded, "How did you know that Alex got bullied by them?" she should have stopped it! That's what teachers do, I mean don't they give presentations just so we won't bully? "Alexander has been bullied since Middle school, he isn't your average teenager you know, and I'm guessing you aren't either." she smiled warmly at me.

"No." I said shortly, "I watch these kids more than you think, Evelyn, I know what happens around here." she said seriously, "What I don't understand is why they do that to him!" I said, pissed again. "Honestly, Evelyn, I have no idea why they do this to him, but I noticed that since you too have become friends, or more than friends, they have left him alone for a while." I stared at her, "I'm guessing they are afraid of your older brothers, they are quite ah…strong." she said, I chuckled a little, I loved my brothers. "So about your punishment, it will end up to be a weeks detention." she said, "That slap you gave Mr. Kerns was pretty hard." she said smiling again, I chuckled, I think I actually like her, weird. "What about Alex's punishment?" I asked, preparing for the worst, "I gave him 3 weeks." I smiled, "Thank you." I said. "If you have any problems, please, feel free to come my door is always open."

I found Alex out on the bench exactly where I'd left him, "A week of detention." I said, kissing his cheek, his shaking hand clasped mine, then I noticed John was still on the opposite Alex. I nodded in his direction, he smiled and I raised my eyebrows. Alex then stood up, I saw that John was looking at Alex again in a strange way, like he was an alien or something, I didn't like it. I gave him a nasty glare, his eyes focused on Alex's shaking hands. "What time is it?" I asked, Thing One and Thing Two said they'd call my parents, or 'siblings', whatever. "Alex looked around, I then spotted a clock on the wall near the gym entrance, 4:00, I sighed, "What?" he asked, "I missed General Hospital." I said jokingly, this was an inside joke between us, don't ask me why. "Where are my dear brothers?" I asked to nobody in particular, "I saw then outside a minute ago, when I was checking for my ride." said John from the bench behind us, "Oh, thanks." I said, there was a strange awkwardness between Alex and John, it was beginning to rub off on me. I looked up at Alex "Do you want to help me in the search?" I asked, he smiled, "Of coarse." I went up to my Tipp toes and kissed him on the cheek again, Alex turned to his old buddy/enemy "Truce?" asked John, standing up, "Truce," Alex sighed, he reached out a trembling hand to John, he shook it but it wasn't a very good hand shake, partly because of Alex's shaking and because of how gentle John was with him, like Alex didn't just give him a nasty cut on his forehead and a black eye.

"Bye." I said, wrapping my arm around Alex's waist, sometimes I wish I could grow a couple more inches so I could reach Alex's shoulders without going on my toes. We walked down the deserted hallway together I pushed open the double doors and was instantly blinded by the rare appearance of Mr. Sun. "Its sunny!" I said happily, Alex laughed, "hmhm" he mumbled, I stopped him looking up at the long scrape on his cheek and his bruising eye, I stroked the cut gently as Alex wrapped at hand around mine. "You really beat John up good." I laughed, Alex smiled, "Why thank you, but Coakley is right, violence is not the answer." he quoted seriously, he was such a gentlemen, I nodded he was right. "Hey, I think I see your brothers." said Alex pointing behind me, I turned. There they were, leaning against Ian's big truck, snickering. "What's so funny?" I questioned when we reached them, "Alex beat up John good!" Wes laughed, "And that slap, Evi, so, so, good." chuckled Ian, "That kid had it cumin, he is a jerk." said Ian, I nodded.

"Did you call Mom and Dad?" I sighed, "Which ones?" said Ian smiling stupidly, I sighed again, "Either," they nodded, "we called Edward and Bella, they'll meet you at home, after you drop off Alex." said my older brother, Wes. "Kay." I said, leading Alex to my mother's beat up bug, "bye." said Alex, I smiled. School was still in session, but we got the rest of the day off, well Ian and Wes didn't, but I guess they are skipping to day to see Dad yelling at me when I got home, that should be fun. By the time I pulled up to Alex's house a sun shower was happening outside, that's not so bad, I guess, it's better than clouds. Alex lead me inside, I knew I had to go, but I wanted make sure he'd be okay. "I'll be fine, really, I've been home alone before you know." He chuckled, "Oh, I know you're a big boy now." I sang from the pull-ups commercial, "I'm such a dork!" I accused myself, "ah, but you're my dork." Alex said kissing me softly on the mouth.

"Your not supposed to agree with me." I laughed after we stopped the kissed, he just laughed, "But don't forget, I am considered a dork too." he said, smiling, he was teasing me. "Well at least you don't quote Willy Wonka and Buddy the Elf." I chuckled, "Well you got me there." he said wrapping his long skinny arms around my waist, "gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. My angel just chuckled. "I love you." I told him, Alex gave me another long sweet kiss, "I love you too." He answered as I walked out to the car, I waved and made kissie faces at him, he chuckled and waited until I pulled away from his driveway to close the door. I pressed the ON button for my radio and Just Like Heaven by the Cure was on the oldies station, my mom loves this song and It reminds me of Alex, I began to sing along, trying to forget what was waiting for me at home.

_"Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it and I promise you  
I promise that I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"_

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?  
That I'm in love with you?"

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream...

Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone  
Alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven"

**Hi, the next chapter will be out shortly, I'm on vacation so more chapters will be posted than usual, lol, please Read and Review I want to know what you think.**


	40. Chapter 39

I took a deep breath before entering the quiet house, it was too quiet. I stepped on to the porch as tons of random excuses to tell my angry parents why I slapped John Kerns filled my active head, my brothers probably described it as an attempt to murder him. I opened the screen door gently, not that it would help much, they'll hear me anyways. I'm glad I didn't fully attack John like Alex did, I would be pushing up the daisies. Not that I didn't feel sympathy for Alex he was probably going to get in BIG trouble, but he didn't have parents that could break you on accident. At the foot of the stairs I slipped off my heels, to be extra quiet, I didn't even bother to drop off my coat in the hall closet. I tiptoed up the long staircase and somewhere near the top I stumbled and fell back. I couldn't move, I was just flying, I let out a quick shriek that broke the defining silence in the big house. The hall light when on quickly and I crashed, not on the hard floor below, but the something that caught me was hard all right.

I didn't move I was frozen in my father's arms, running over the fall in my head, I couldn't move, my stomach still had an awful lurch. It all happened so fast, not in slow motion like you would think but so fast your body didn't know how to react to the situation. "Hi, Dad." I said breathed when I found my voice. "Hello Darling." Edward said, "Is she okay, Edward?" a panicked Bella called loudly down the stairs. "Are you okay?" my Dad asked in a low urgent voice, I nodded. "she's alright." My mother closed her eyes with her hand over her heart, "Ah, thank god!" she breathed, "you scared us, Evelyn!" she said after a minute of relief for all of us. "I scared me too!" then I realized what I just said sounded wrong, "You know what I mean." I added, my mother let out a shaky laugh as did my dad. Edward carried me up the stairs like he was carrying a small child, "You may be a young women but you have to admit your not so big for your age." he said to me on another occasion when I had a nasty fall after I asked him why he was holding me so gently, I guess to him I am that small.

Dad didn't put me down until we reached his bedroom he placed me on his couch. Bella followed us into the room, suddenly angry, I gasped remembering the fight this afternoon. "Yeah, you better be afraid." said my mom, Edward looked at her trying to hide a smile. He didn't fool me, he thought this funny like Wes and Ian did. Hopefully he would try to stop Bella from killing me, maybe not, I played a bunch of 70s Cds when he was teaching me to drive a couple of months ago. But he did say that I could play whatever I wanted, you never know, he might be out for revenge! "You used violence to solve your problem!" said Bella, my mother wasn't a violent person. "Yes, violence is not the answer." my dad sounded like he was choking, but vampires can't choke, but they said that vampires couldn't have babies either but here I am. "I know, the principle told me." I said "Hey, don't act smart ass with me!" my mother shrieked, I cowered against the couch.

Maybe if I scream loud enough someone would hear me and stop my mom from murdering her only daughter, my dad wasn't going to help me now that I sounded smart to my parents. "She's right! And don't give me that look!" I widened my eyes I was giving that look a kid supposedly gave their parents when they were in trouble. Yeah my dad wasn't going to help when Bella would kill me, they'll be partners in crime and dump my dead body in a dark ally somewhere in Port Angeles the cops would probably think I was murdered by a crazy rapist or a shop owner that idolizes Michael Jackson. "May I explain?" I said, still frightened. Edward nodded and I told my story, the whole story, I even said names those boy called me, you know, the names you wouldn't normally say in front of angry parents. After my story was done, I sighed out of breath, and my Dad looked like he was going to hunt down those kids and pull a Jackie Chan on them, my mom came over and gave me a squeeze, cradling me like a baby. Maybe if I start crying I won't get grounded.

"Oh, Honey I'm so sorry." My mom said rocking me back and forth and she kissed my forehead, "Its alright, Dad, Alex already beat up the kid who called me names." I said smiling, Although I really would like to see John get beat up one more time, just for kicks. Edward calmed down after Bella went over to him to and hugged him, he played with her hair absentmindedly, what was it with men and a girl's hair? "I'm begging to like that kid Alex." he said after a while I slowly left the couch and made a fast walk to the door, "Oh, and Honey?" I turned to my mother, "Your grounded from you iPod, camera, and computer for a week." she said sweetly, Edward chuckled, well, it's better than house arrest, right?

I sat on my bed for a while thinking of how much trouble Alex was gong to be in, I was afraid to call him, his really angry mom might answer and forbid me to see him for a month and I couldn't let that happen. I found myself humming and rocking myself on the edge of my bed, I was humming The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. I looked over at the clock it told me that it was 6:46, my mom was evil, she knew I thought most TV programs were boring, that's why she didn't ground me from it, well, she didn't ground me from watching Emmett yelling at the TV, now that was entertaining. I hoped to god as I walked down the stairs, very carefully, that a Basketball game was on, or something, to my luck there was one and You know what was even better? The team Emmett wanted to win was from his home town and if they didn't win, there would be a temper tantrum even my father couldn't throw.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! THE OTHER BASKET!!" Emmett hollered at the TV, I stifled a laugh with my hand, this was extremely amusing, I've been watching Emmett scream for half and hour now. "YOU STUPID SON OF A-" "Emmett! How many times do I have to tell you? Watch your mouth!" said Esme disapprovingly down the stairs. But Esme, the swearing is the best part! My uncle ignored Esme and just kept on yelling. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!! I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Emmett announced dramatically, and he grabbed the remote like a big snake grabbing it's prey. He switched the channel to a quire of nuns singing something from church, I raised my eyebrows at his choice, yeah Emmett this was so much better than watching you scream at a TV. "Oh, wrong channel." he said, and switched it to another game, this time it was Spanish soccer. "NO, NO, NO! YOUR GOING TO THE WRONG GOAL PABLO!" screamed Emmett, I couldn't control my laughter anymore. I doubled over onto the couch in a fit of giggles, I guess all those high school Spanish classes paid off for Emmett.

**I based Emmett on my dad when he watches sports games, lol**


	41. Chapter 40

The next few months after the fist fight between John and Alex was pretty quiet, and my angel was growing sicker, I could see it, even thought he tried to hide it from me. The chemo isn't working, he told me. Alex was going more frequently for treatments, that meant missing school, but I stayed with him. "Please, don't worry go to school tomorrow, I'll be fine." Alex said to me Sunday night in May. I looked down at our hands in his lap, we were sitting on his bed, he had just woken up. "I have all of forever to go to school." I replied, the corners of Alex's mouth lifted slightly, " I just want to be here in your arms." I mumbled against his shoulder after he pulled me against his chest. "Me as well." he said quietly, I was talking his ear off when he wanted to fall back to sleep, I shut up for a while, "But Evelyn," he whispered, "after I die you'll find someone who will love you just like I do." he said, I swallowed and didn't say anything. "And you'll travel around the world and go to a good collage and when you settle down have lots of kids with your love." Alex took a deep breath, his eyes dropping again.

"And I'll be watching over you, because I will love you forever." he murmured, Alex closed his eyes again, the muscles in his pale beautiful face relaxed. "Alex,' I said quietly, "Hmm." he said, "I will love you, and only you forever." I said stubbornly. His grey eyes opened, "No," he said, "You will love me, and you will love that other person." he said simply, Alex took my hands in his and we snuggled up against each other, I don't know how he could discuss me loving somebody other than him. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit." he mumbled, I kissed the tip of his nose, he smiled a bit, "Thank you." he whispered drowsily. "I don't know about having kids." I told him, Alex laughed quietly, "Okay, no kids then, its your decision anyway." he said, and he then finally closed his eyes. I looked over at Alex's alarm clock around an a half hour later, I sighed it was 8:45 and my curfew was 9:00 on weekdays. I took a while to get from Alex's house to mine, I had to go soon to make the time.

I looked around for a pen and a piece of paper so I could leave Alex a note if he woke up and thought I was kidnapped or fell out his window and broke my neck. I found a post it stamp and a purple crayon, I guessed that's as good as it got with the writing material, honestly he's a writer and he doesn't have anything decent to write with. I tried to make my messy handwriting legible for him, _Alex, _it said_, don't worry, I didn't fall out your window, it's my bed time soon so I'll see you bright and early tommorw morning, I love you, Evelyn. _I placed the small yellow note on his forehead, the part that wasn't sticky falling over his nose, I giggled and tiptoed my way out to the hallway. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible just in case Anna was sleeping too, I doubted it though. I found her in the kitchen playing poker with Mrs. Thomas.

Anna looked worse than I felt, I then realized that when Alex passed she would be alone. Mrs. Thomas came to visit more than ever now that Alex was missing school a lot and Anna was taking more time of her job at the library. "Goodnight." I said to them both, "Night." they both said in unison, Mrs. Thomas was concentrating hard on her cards, "Is Alex asleep?" asked Anna, I nodded as I was slipping on my black rain coat. "He woke up around 8:00 and fell back to sleep around 8:15." I told the two women, "Oh, okay, I'll see you tommorw, honey." said Anna, she gave me one of her big smiles, "bye."

As I drove home I thought of what Alex said to me that night, I would never love anyone as much as I love him, never. How could he even say that? I just wished he knew how much I would miss him, he acted like I would move on, but I would never move on from him, only an immortal could love you forever. I turned on the radio to distract the mad buzzing going on in my head, I think too much. Read My Mind by the Killers was on, I bobbed my head to the beat, not singing like I usually did. This was another song that reminded me of Alex, he reads my mind I know he does, none of that facial expression crap, he had a gift. I accelerated the bug to 60mph the engine protested but I went faster, I just wanted to be home. The sky was pitch black, the trees were like ghost shadows stalking me all the way to the house. Maybe I'll actually listen to Alex and go to school tommorw but only for a little while. I sighed as I shrugged of the rain coat and threw off my boots. The house was lit up tonight, everyone was home, "Hello?" I called, "Were in the living room, dear!" called Esme, I shuffled into the spacious room and saw my whole entire family sitting around the coffee table. "You're just in time for a game of cards." said Carlisle, I smiled, I hadn't spent time with any of my family since I watched Emmett screaming at the TV.

I sat on my knees in between Jasper and Rosalie, "What game are we playing?" I asked the table, "Go Fish?" asked Bella, the family agreed that, that shall be the game we would play, Jasper and Wes slapped high fives, "I love that game!" said Emmett, "You love every game." complained Alice from the other end of the table. "No, I don't like that game Pretty, Pretty Princess!" Emmett argued, Alice and Rose laughed evilly, remembering a time when I was in my princess loving stage and I made him play that game with me, we have pictures of how I dressed him up too. "How about we make the game more interesting?" suggested my dad, I was surprised, he wasn't usually the one to say that, "Hey, that's my line!" said Alice angrily. "Sorry, you were too busy remembering when Evelyn dressed Emmett up like a princess." Dad pointed out, "Oh, yeah, I guess I was, good times." sighed Alice.

"What's your idea, sweetie?" Bella asked Edward. "It isn't that interesting, its just that we could play in pairs and when a person wins they partner up with other winners and when the last two play the winner takes something important to the loser and keeps it." My family considered it, nodding their heads, "I like it." said Carlisle, and it was settled. It was intense, but not as intense as the time we played Old Maid, the roof of our house nearly fell in that time, this time only Ian got injured, Emmett threw a heavy book at Jasper, but it hit Ian instead. The last two people were me and Wes, I slit my eyes, if life came with background music the song would have been something from an old cowboy movie, you know just before they have a big shoot out and they are both looking at one another murderously. "Do you have any fours?" I asked him seriously after 15 minutes of concentrated playing, Wes's eyes widened because if I got that four I would be the winner.

"Yes." Wes said, I smiled and jumped up, "I Win!" I shrieked, everyone laughed, "Ah, come on! Rematch, rematch!" yelled Wes, trying to talk over my yells, "No, I won fair and square!" I argued. "She's right man, you just got beat bad!" said Ian, laughing. In the end Wes gave in. Everyone calmed down and separated. "Come on, I want to give you something." said Wes to me, I nodded and he led me up to his bedroom. Wes had the biggest room out of Ian and I, but he kind of deserves it seeing as Dad puts him in charge of looking after me and Ian all the time. Wes had more Cds than I did, they were organized on one big wall on a bunch of selves. His bed was big and it faced the window, his computer was on, I looked at it, iTunes was up, "Wow Wes you have a lot of songs." I said scrolling down with the mouse, my big brother chuckled, "Okay, If I give you this you have to promise to take care of it!" Wes said seriously, I turned to him, "Oh, Okay."

He was really serious about this, I thought he would give me something useless. My big brother nodded and bent down under his bed and pulled out a metal box that was locked, or looked like it was locked. I went over to Wes and sat down next to him, my arm on his back. Wes rummaged through the messy box of baseball cards and small pictures until he got to the very bottom and pulled out a tiny stuffed elephant. "This is Wally, he's been my friend since before Kindergarten." Wes informed me, I smiled, I remembered Wally, Wes used to carry him around everywhere. "Wes, you don't have to give me Wally, really he's special to you." I said, but Wes placed him in my hands anyway, I smiled and kissed my big brother on the cheek, "I think he'll be in good hands." said Wes wrapping his arm around my shoulders.


	42. Chapter 41

Before I went to bed that night I placed Wally on my bedside table and I saw him the next morning when I opened my eyes. I was still deciding if I would go to school today or stay with Alex I shuffled to the bathroom deep in thought. The hot water burnt my back, I didn't care I was to lazy to reach behind and turn the dial to cold. It took a lot of effort to snap out of my sleepy trance and wash my hair but eventually I got it all done, all I need to do is pick out my outfit for today. This part of the morning sucked, no, all of the morning routine sucked, but this part was worse, at least it was for a girl. Maybe I'll wear a dress today, no jeans, no the dress! I went with the dress it was black, of coarse, and it had a white belt that came with it, I pulled on fishnets and my combat boots to top it all off. I left my hair alone after it dried, who really cared anyway? Well Alice and Rose might, but other than them who cared?

I jumped to steps at the bottom of the stairs, I was in the non normal oatmeal mood today, none of that ordinary toast stuff. "Morning!" I said to the busy kitchen, I had no idea why my family was so busy because more than half of them didn't even eat food, but they were all in there to greet me. I walked over to the pantry to find some non normal mood oatmeal and I had lots of choices too, Apple cinnamon, brown sugar, plain oats , I was just so overwhelmed so I decided on cereal instead. I pulled out a box of Special K and found a bowl and spoon and milk, of coarse, and began eating. I sat across from my dad and Jasper, they were looking at something their heads close together. When I got a closer look at the object a pang of déjà vu hit me, it was strong, but not strong enough to send me into a vision. "Is that your Dad's watch?" I asked Edward, he looked up and smiled, "Esme found it in an antique shop near Chicago yesterday." what the heck was she doing in Illinois? Dad handed me the watch, "Maybe you can get a memory out of it for me."

I turned the gold pocket watch over in my hands the back was engraved, _to father with love, Elisabeth and Edward . _I smiled and remembered a house much like the one in my dream only this one was lighter and happier, I hear a faint chorus of "Happy Birthdays" from another room. "I remembered a house, like the one in my dream, and people saying Happy Birthday, but that's it, sorry." I gave the watch back to him, the memory of the watch wasn't big enough to pull me into a vision. Dad looked a little bit disappointed, he liked to find stuff of his past. Edward's expression changed and he smiled at me, "Isn't it about time you drove to Alex's house?" I smiled, he knew I've been staying with Alex instead of going to school, he understood that I should be with him. I drove to Alex's house with the radio blasting Time to Dance by Panic at the Disco, I bounced in my seat, it really was a fun song to dance to.

I tuned to volume down when I came on to his street, a couple months ago an old lady that lived across the street from Mrs. Thomas, yelled at me and Alex to, "Turn the damn radio down or I'll call the police." I giggled at the memory. I walked up the path to Alex's house, Anna decided to go to work today, Alex probably convinced her he'll be fine. I let myself in, I would think Alex would be sleeping, "Alex?" said softly, "I'm in here, sweetie." a weak voice called, I tiptoed into the living room. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed and he appeared to be looking for something. "Hi, baby." I said, "hey, can you help me find the remote?" I looked Alex over, he didn't look right, like he hadn't eaten or got any sleep in a week, his clothes seem to hang off him and he looked paler than usual. I looked over to the coffee table, the remote was sitting on a stack of Rachel Ray magazines.

I walked over to it and handed the remote to him as he moved next to me, Alex placed a shaking hand on my shoulder and the edge of the couch and held on tight, it hurt, "Are you okay?" I asked panicking, Alex placed all of his weight on the coach and my shoulder. "Huh?" Alex said faintly, "Alex!" I grabbed him with both arms around the chest. My angel collapsed on the floor with me still holding him. "Alex! Alex!" I screamed trying to wake him. I slapped his cheek gently but franticly, "Come on, wake up!" I said, tears were blinding my eyes, I lunged for the phone and dialed 911 with shaking fingers.

I entered the hospital doors, I had to call Anna, tears were running down my face as I entered the quiet waiting room, "May I use your phone?" I asked the nice lady at the desk, she looked me over with a practiced eye, I was a wreak, my face was tear stained and I didn't really care about anything except if Alex was all right. "Sure, Honey take your time." she said and she pushed the phone towards me. I called her cell phone, it rung four times before she picked up. "Hello? Hello?" Anna's voice said, she was panicking too, I remembered the caller ID it probably said hospital, poor Anna. "Anna, its me, Evelyn." I said trying to hold back a sob that threatened to come out. "It's Alex, he. He collapsed this morning." I said the big ball in my throat hurt so bad because I was trying to hold back the hysterical sobs. "Oh, no, no." Said Anna, she was crying as well, "I'll be right there!" she promised, "Okay." I whispered.

I hung up the phone, my whole body was trembling with fear, I slowly sat down in a hard plastic chair and buried my head in my hands, letting the tears come. When I finally looked up, I examined the room, I looked like someone's living room, there were pillows, blankets, and toys for little children. People must have to stay at the hospital for their loved ones. I took deep even breaths I remembered that I didn't comfort Anna at all on the phone, she was probably worse than I am right now. I finally heard the faint sounds of the automatic doors open and Looked back up, there was Anna, I was right, she looked 100 percent more worse than I did. I stood and we practically ran to each other. Anna took me in her arms and the squeeze she gave me felt good, like a little reassurance that everything will be alright, I hugged her tighter. "How is he, do you know anything?" Anna asked, she spoke fast, but I could understand her it was one of the good things that came with living with vampires.

"I don't know anything yet." I said, Anna placed an arm over my shoulders and lead me to my seat, "Then we'll just have to wait." she said quietly, not to me, but to herself. I thought of my family, I needed to call them too, I thought, Family, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett. Rosalie, Wes, Ian, how lucky I am. Wait, Carlisle and hospital, I clicked them together and remembered that my grandfather worked at this hospital. It's amazing what you can forget In a time of panic. I rose from my seat to the reception desk again, "Do you know what floor Dr. Cullen works at?" I asked, "Oh, Dr. Cullen, nice man, but he doesn't work with the children up here, he works down stairs in the ER." I raised my eyebrows. "Could you, like, call him up here?" I asked slowly, this nurse must easily be distracted. "What for?" the lady asked curiously, "I'm his daughter." I answered shortly, "Oh, Dr. Cullen looks way to young to have a daughter your age, what are you 14?" Okay, now I'm pissed, "No, I'm actually 16, thank you, and have you ever heard of being adopted?" I asked smartly.

In the end Carlisle was paged up here and I told him the story, I was tearing up by the end and Carlisle took me in his strong cold arms. To me cold and hard is comforting. "Will he be okay?' I whispered to Doc. "I hope so, Evelyn, I really do." I nodded, I didn't expect a straight answer anyways. "Anna Conner?" a voice asked from behind us, I spun around. An old man with the same coat Carlisle had on came to meet us. "Carlisle," said the man in greeting to my grandfather. Anna came into our little group, "Is Alex okay?" I asked, my voice higher than usual, "You can go see him now." was all the doctor said, he didn't answer my question. Anna went in to Alex first and after a few minutes came out to get me, I was waiting impatiently outside the door.

I walked in to Alex's room, the sight of him brought tears back in my eyes, he looked so small in that big hospital bed, the bags under his eyes were more noticeable than ever before, the shaking was almost violent, and he was hooked up to all these different machines. I went over to his bedside, "Hi, Hun." I whispered, taking his hand and squeezing, "I'm sorry about the scare I gave you this morning." he said, the corners of my mouth lifted slightly, "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sicker?" asked Anna, she grabbed her son's other hand, "I didn't want to worry you guys, I thought it was normal, for me anyways." I kissed his knuckles, "What was I doing before I collapsed? I don't really remember." I smiled, he was trying to calm me down he knew about my anxiety problems. "You were looking for the TV remote," I said, I looked down at him it was so different not seeing him in his usual black clothes he was wearing a hospital gown. "White isn't very flattering on me." he said looking me over for an sign that I would break down, but I wasn't going to but only for him, he didn't want to see me sad. "No." I answered honestly, this time I managed a smile, Alex chuckled.


	43. Chapter 42

They moved Alex into a more permanent room a couple of days after he collapsed. Only me and Anna were allowed to visit when he was in the other room. "It's not like anyone besides you would visit me anyways." Alex chuckled, I raised my eyebrows, "don't be so sure." I said mysteriously, my brothers were planning to visit later. Tommorw Alex's doctor is starting him on a new treatment, "more medicine." Alex sighed, I was spending more time with him now than before he was in the hospital. "More medicine," I echoed. "So, when were you planning on going back to school?" Alex asked conversationally, I sighed, "I'm not leaving you." I said for the hundredth time. "Ah, but when they start me on that new chemo I'll be pretty out of it anyways, I probably won't even notice that your there and besides, someone has to tell our loving classmates that we didn't fall off the face of the earth." I snorted, like they'll care. Alex was out of bed in a chair next to me, but the IV poll had to come too.

Alex gave in on me not going to school tommorw, but I had to promise to go back later that week, "Fine, I'll go back in a couple of days, but not now." I was being too stubborn on this, Alex smiled, "I'll bet the teachers will give you a load of homework for me too, your not the only one that has to suffer with makeup work." I turned towards him, "Yeah, I guess your right." I sighed, Alex leaned back in his chair, happy that he'd won the argument. Anna brought in some of his clothes to wear so he wouldn't be stuck in that unflattering white hospital gown, but the black Tee-shirt and jeans he was wearing didn't fit him right, he was too skinny, the clothes were baggy on him, why didn't I see that before? "Knock, Knock." someone called, opening the door, Alex and I both looked over to see my goofball brothers come in to the room, with grocery bags.

"We come baring gifts!" said Ian excitedly, I rolled my eyes, "Oh, be ready for a party, Alex!" I said sarcastically, "Hey, none of that from you!" Wes said pointing at me. "Didn't Esme ever tell you that it was impolite to point?" I asked, "Rules are meant to be broken." Ian was now imitating Esme, I raised my eyebrows shaking my head, "Now, Ian what would Esme say to that?" Wes asked his younger brother, "Ah, she would probably shake her head like Evelyn just did and tell us that we weren't raised by a pack of wolves and shouldn't be acting like it?" Ian guessed, I smiled at Alex and winked. "yeah, actually that sounds about right." Wes frowned. "What's in the bags?" Ian looked blank for a minute, "Oh, those bags" Ian pointed, I looked at Wes, "What other bags would she mean, idiot!" said Wes laughing, I sighed, I knew my parents should have tested Ian's IQ for this school year.

"Well, you mentioned that Alex is a book worm like you so we brought books, magazines, puzzles, crayons because everyone loves to color, and last but not least Oreos!" Alex smiled at my brothers, "Thanks guys!" My brothers waved off the thanks, "No problem!" said Ian. Wes looked at his watch, "Ah, shoot, we've got to go." sighed Wes, "Ian and I have a big test for History tommorw and Ian's going to fail if he doesn't study." Ian looked at his brother, shocked, "I'm doing better than you in that class!" He said, Wes raised his eyebrows, "Yes, but if you get a bad grade this time, I will be a grade ahead of you." I looked at my angel, he was sitting quietly just looking at his visitors, happy, I smiled and took the hand that didn't have the IV and rubbed circles in the back. Alex looked at me and gave me a grin that lit up his whole face, that smile made him look so much healthier, I gave him a kiss. Ian and Wes were too busy arguing with each other to notice me and Alex, so we just watched and listened .

"Oh, yeah, and who gave you the idea that I was doing that badly in Biology?" asked Wes he was pissed at my brother, I just realized that they weren't arguing about their History class anymore, maybe I was too busy with Alex. "You're mother." said Ian, how stupid could you get? I snorted, "How many time do I have to tell you that the "You're Mother" jokes don't work on me? We have the same Mother!" Wes said, Alex and I chuckled at my brother's stupidity. "Well, you know what?" Ian asked moving up to Wes, My oldest brother waited, "Well?" he asked, Ian looked confused again, "Well what?" Wes raised his eyebrows, "Never mind, we'll see you guys later." said Wes finally looking over to Alex and I. "Yeah, TTFN!" said Ian, I sighed, "You're so weird Ian." Ian moved toward me, "I take pride in that!" he said, "Good day to you!" that was directed to Alex, "It's 7:00 at night." Wes said from behind Ian, "Goodnight to you!" and with that Thing 1 and Thing 2 exited the room.

"I'm sorry they are so weird," I apologized, Alex chuckled, "I don't know where my parents went wrong with those two, It's a wonder I turned out okay." I said, more to myself, Alex chuckled again. "I like it." my angel informed me quietly, I looked up at him, Alex pulled me into an awkward hug, I enjoyed it even though it was a little uncomfortable, I made sure I didn't touch the IV in his arm, I managed to position myself with my head laying on his shoulder. "That's better," Alex murmured kissing my hair. "I love you." Alex told me, he sounded like he was saying goodbye, he's been doing this ever since the first day in the hospital, "Alex, who says your going to die within the next couple months? I mean you survived the last time right? They said that you wouldn't live past fourteen, but now your almost eighteen." I said, looking up at him. Alex considered this, "I don't know." was all he said, he wrapped his shaking hands around me as best he could and rested his cheek at the top of my head. "I love you too." I said, Alex chuckled.

Tommorw came and went and now tommorw is the day before yesterday. The new treatment made Alex look and feel even more sick than he already was with the other stuff they were giving him, he was right, he was out of it. I came to visit him all the same and I kept my promise. I went back to school, but only for a couple of hours. I visited Alex at lunch time he was awake then. "So you kept your promise, huh?" he breathed, his eyes were half open, each of his hands were tight around the bars on either side of him. "The shaking gets annoying." he explained, he can read minds even when he's half asleep. "Yes, and I even have your favorite pastime with me." I said sitting down in the chair next to his bed, I pulled out a stack of papers from my bag, "Homework." I whispered, I didn't want to disturb the quietness of the room, plus homework shouldn't be celebrated. "Oh, smiles all around." he mumbled I laughed a bit. I touched his hand, still holding on to the bed ramp, Alex's grip loosed and he surrendered his hand to mine. His hands were cold, I looked at his face his eyes were closed but he was smiling a bit.


	44. Chapter 43

I opened my eyes to a bright light coming from my window, it took me a moment to realize it was the sun. I had the weirdest dream last night but I could only remember the really stupid parts something to do with pigeons, bird seed, and Oreos I shook my head as I walked to my bathroom. When I got home from the hospital last night my uncles were watching Saving Private Ryan, my parents let my curfew go to 10:00 instead of 9:00, "Your watching Saving Private Ryan at 10:00 at night." I said, yeah they have no lives. The hot water beat down on me and I washed my hair and did all the bathroom stuff in a hurry so I would have time to visit Alex before school. I picked out a black tube top and a red and black plaid mini skirt and black heels. I pulled my thick hair into a side messy bun and I threw on some of my charcoal makeup and I was out my bedroom door by 8:15, school starts at 9:00 so I had plenty of time to visit Alex.

"Good Morning to all!" I said as I entered the kitchen, "Oh, I forgot to ask, how was your test in History?" I asked my brothers, they smiled at each other. "As for both of us!" Ian said happily. "And who is ahead of who in the grades?" I asked conversationally, "Well now were tied." said Wes, I nodded, "School is not a competition, boys!" said Edward, but he was smiling at all of us, I smiled back. I looked at the clock above the kitchen door, 8:22, "I better go, I'll see you guys at school," I said to my brothers, Dad bent down for a kiss on the cheek, and my mom caught me into a hug before I could get out of the house. I listened to my Jack's Mannequin CD on the way to the hospital, my favorite was Kill the Messenger.

"_Oh my God, this hurts like hell  
I had that dream again where  
I was lost for good in outer space  
Tell me, doctor, how to shake  
A waking nightmare that is only  
Worse when I am sleeping"_

I sang really loud, I even caught random people on the street looking at me like I was crazy, I liked it.

"_Kill the messenger  
I swear it's not me  
It's just someone I used to know  
And get to church cause you're a good girl  
And he never told you that  
And all I need from you  
Could be the thing that  
Leaves us both up here forever  
I'm gonna send a little rain your way  
I'm gonna send a little rain…"_

I laughed as an old man walking his dog flipped me off and started yelling a string of swear words at me I only caught a few and I giggled some more.

"_It's not so easy, caving in  
I walked by your apartment twice today  
While you were gone at work  
And all the colors got so down  
It's not as cold out here  
But come quick, I am losing feeling_

Kill the messenger  
I swear it's not me  
It's just someone I used to know  
And get to church cause you're a good girl  
And he never told you that  
And all I need from you  
Could be the thing that  
Leaves us both up here forever  
I'm gonna send a little rain your way  
I'm gonna send a little rain, send a little rain

I'm gonna send a little rain to pour down on you  
Rain that makes the flowers bloom  
Rain to leave you all alone  
That keeps eyelashes falling  
And wishes washed away

Kill the messenger  
I swear it's not me  
It's just someone I used to know  
And get to church cause you're a good girl  
And he never told you that  
And all I need from you  
Could be the thing that  
Leaves us both up here forever  
I'm gonna send a little rain your way  
I'm gonna send a little rain...  
I'm gonna send a little rain your way"

Now I was having a spaz giggling and laughing until my chest hurt, I'm surprised I didn't lose control of the car. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and I looked at the car's clock, 8:33, I had time. I was humming the song I was just singing all the way up to Alex's floor, but I stopped outside his door. I looked through the window and I saw him sitting cross-legged on the head on his bed and I saw a little girl sitting at the end of the bed in he same position. Alex saw me looking I smiled and he winked, I opened the door and walked in. "Well I knew it would happen sometime," I said looking at Alex, pretending to be mad, "you're cheating on me, this is just, wow, I can't believe it." The little girl looked at me and smiled, she was cute. She had big brown eyes and she was bald, like Alex, I guessed she had cancer too, she looked to be about seven or eight years old.

"No, silly he's not cheating on you!" she said, "were just friends!" I smiled at her, "Oh, okay then." she giggled, I walked over to the chair next to Alex's bed and sat down. "Mali this is Evelyn." said Alex, as one of his shaking hands took mine. "Evelyn this is my new friend Mali, she's in the room next to mine." I smiled at her again, she was just so darn cute! "It's nice to meet you!" I said shaking her little hand. "Are you guys girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asked, and giggled when Alex nodded, I giggled too. Mali leaned toward Alex like she was going to say something in his ear, "She's pretty." the little girl whispered to Alex. My angel chuckled, "I told you so." he whispered back. "Mali, it's time for breakfast!" a nurse leaned her head in Alex's door, Little Mali jumped off of Alex's bed with a quick "Bye guys!" and left the room, but the nurse stayed for a minute, "Thanks, Alex for keeping this one company! She's such a handful." Alex chuckled, "It's no problem really." Alex said, the nurse gave me a warm smile and left the room.

"She's so cute!" I gushed and then I giggled, Alex chuckled. "You look better." I said and kissed him on the lips. "I feel a little better now that you're here." "How did you meet Mali?" I asked interested, "Well, I was in the play room, don't ask me why, and Mali was sitting all by herself so I sat down and we started talking about giraffes in Africa and we've been buddies ever since. Mali has a different cancer than me though, it's not as bad." I nodded, he read my mind, again. "She's so cute!" I said again, Alex chuckled, "She thinks your pretty." I smiled "I heard," nobody had ever called me pretty on the spot before, well except when I first met Alex, but that was different. Then I told Alex about the crazy drive over here, "I knew it! You're in the non-normal oatmeal mood today!" Alex said pleased, this happened on very rare occasions, I nodded, "Yet, I had toast today, and my mom burnt it too, hmm."

"It's Mali she squeezes herself into your heart, it's the cuteness." Alex said simply, I laughed, Alex looked over at the clock, "You, my dear, have to go to school now." He said kissing me again and squeezing my hands in his one last time before he let go. I gave him my best puppy dog sad eyes and frown, "Pease, Alex can't I stay longer?" I asked still looking like a lost puppy, Alex smiled but shook his head, I sighed. I kissed my angel on the lips again and left the room with one last puppy dog pout, "get out of here crazy girl!" Alex laughed, I laughed too. "But you love this crazy girl, right?" I asked, "Always, oh, honey don't forget you're a dork too." Alex teased, I stuck out my tongue like a 5 year old.


	45. Chapter 44

I arrived to school a little late, well, a lot late, I stopped at Starbucks for a coffee, but don't tell Alex that! I forged a note from my mother saying that I was at an early doctor's appointment. Biology was lonely I studied and sat alone missing my angel. "Hey, Evelyn!" a bright voice called I looked up to see a beautiful Scarlett coming towards me. "I missed you, girl, and Alex. Where have you two been?" she asked sitting in Alex's empty chair. I looked down, I'd forgotten that Scarlett didn't know about Alex and the hospital, I thought John would tell everyone that he was checked into the hospital again, his mother and Alex's mother are friends. "Scarlett," I didn't know how to tell her, now I know how Alex felt telling me. "Alex, he's, well, remember when we would walk into class together and you saw Alex sort of zoned out?" she nodded looking worried now. "And he was shaking." she finished for me, I nodded, "Well, he was acting like that because he's sick." I said bleakly.

"Oh," Scarlett said, I looked away from her, fearing the tears that would probably come. When I finally looked up there were tears in Scarlett's eyes too. "He's in the hospital?" she guessed, I nodded again. "Well, will he be okay?" she asked seriously, I shock my head, "I don't know." the tears were coming hard and fast, I wiped them away so Scarlett wouldn't see. "I'm so sorry." she said, I smiled at her, "Thanks." she nodded, and then she unexpectedly gave me a hug, I've seen other girls give each other hugs but I've never gotten one from just a friend before, It felt good to have a friend that cared. I gladly hugged her back. 'I'm going to the hospital at lunch, would you like to come?" I asked when we let go of each other. "Yeah, I would love to see Alex." I smiled at her. "That would make him very happy."

"Johns such a dickhead!" Scarlett told me on our way to 5th period, lunch was after, I would be giving Scarlett a ride. "Why?" I asked, "What did he do now?" Scarlett looked at me, "he's been making fun of Alex because he knew he was sick, now I finally understand!" I shook my head in disgust. "He's a dipshit, I know." I said, she laughed. "Speaking of the dipshit." Scarlett said looking over to the building we were supposed to be in I looked over, there was John waiting, for someone. When I looked at John I felt like throwing up and I felt dizzy, another vision was coming but I didn't pass out, I was getting better at having visions without anyone noticing. I saw little Alex but like my mental vision in the school's office he looked lonely and he was Goth now he looked to be about 13 years old and he looked peaky and serious, it almost made me tear up again. A little John and a couple of clones were taunting my little Angel. It looked like they were at the middle school a couple of blocks down.

When the vision was done I shook my head, it must have come from John's memory. I walked toward him because he was right near the door and Scarlett and I had to get through. He looked over to us and smiled a little, Scarlett knew him better than I did but before we got to the door she told me a lot about him, I was even more disgusted than I was before. I nodded in his direction, Alex made truce with him after all. "Wait, Evelyn!" he called when I walked passed him with Scarlett, we both stopped. "What?" I asked annoyed he was talking to me, just because Alex forgave him didn't mean I did. "I need to talk to you." he told me coming closer, but not to close he didn't want another punch form me. "Yeah?" I said waiting, "Well, I heard that Alex was in the hospital again and I wanted to visit him." he rushed, I rolled my eyes, "he already forgave you." I pointed out, he nodded, "I know, but that still doesn't makeup for what I did." he said seriously, "Well you don't need my permission." I said smiling a bit.

"So you don't care?" he asked shocked, "well, yeah I care but it will make Alex happy." I said, and it would too, so I decided to give John the dipshit popular another chance. "Scarlett and I are going to see him at lunch and your welcome to come." I sighed, "But you have to take your car." I added quickly, me and Scarlett needed some time to badmouth him before we saw him again. Scarlett sighed when he walked away, "I've always hated John, I remember when he had the biggest crush on me in middle school." I laughed out loud, "he did?" I asked, still laughing Scarlett laughed too, "Yeah, it was pretty pathetic." she said, "he used to follow me around." I was laughing really hard and so was Scarlett, "Good stuff.' I sighed when we were done, "Yeah, definitely good stuff." I smiled, "Did you ever talk to Alex before I moved here?" I asked interested, we were going to be late for class but what did that matter? "A little." she admitted, "he was always so serious before you moved here, he really loves you, even though I didn't really know him I can see a change, you know?" I smiled, truly happy, I make Alex happy. "Come on girly, were going to be late for class." she said, "I think we already are." I laughed.

The 5th period class went by quickly me and Scarlett met up with each other after class, "ready?" I asked, she nodded smiling, We passed John's car, he was following us to the hospital. I was looking forward to seeing Mali again, I told Scarlett all about her. John meet us in the lobby and he followed us up stairs, I went in to Alex's room first to see if he was awake, he was he, his IV poll, and Mali were sitting at the table coloring at the other end of the room from his bed and they were eating Oreos too. "Eating Oreos for lunch, I wish my mom would let me do that!" I said, Alex looked up and smiled, "Hi Evelyn!" Mali said excited, I laughed at her enthusiasm, I kissed Alex softly on the lips, "Oh," said Mali giving us weird looks, "enough silly girl!" Alex said his shaking hand pointing at her, she giggled. "Some people want to see you." I whispered in his ear, he looked confused, "Who would want to see me besides you?" he asked.

I smiled, "I don't know, our friend Scarlett, and," I sighed, "John wants to see you too." Alex smiled, "But I forgave him already." he said, "That's what I told him, but he wants to visit anyways."

Alex nodded, "Well, where are they?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and I went to get Scarlett and John the popular dipshit. The pair walked into the room, Scarlett smiled, "Hey, kid how ya feelin?" asked Scarlett giving Alex a hug being careful of the IV in his arm. "Better now that I'm used to the new chemo their giving me." said Alex smiling at her, "Good." she said smiling again. Alex raised his eyebrows at John, "Hey," he said, John smiled, "Hey, what's up?" Alex smiled, "Nothing much." Alex shook his head, I smiled at Mali, "Mali this is Scarlett and John they go to our school." I said, Mali decided to be shy and hid behind Alex's chair, we all laughed, "Come on, Mali, you weren't like this with Evelyn this morning!" Alex said, turning with difficulty in his chair to face her, flinching in pain, I frowned. "mmhushoot." she mumbled, "oh, I see." said Alex pretending to understand her. I smiled at Alex, his hand reached out to me and I grabbed it, "see if you can get Mali to come out." he whispered, "I'm not here!" she said, we all suppressed laughs.

"Hey, Mali?" I asked, crouching next to Alex's chair next to the IV poll, "Can you please come out?" I asked, "No!" she said quietly but sweetly, "I'm not here, leave a messages after my beep!" she said, "BEEEEEEEEEEP!" she screamed, I played along, "Hello Mali, this is Evelyn Cullen, Please talk to me! I miss you terribly!" I said, over exaggerating my words. I heard a little giggle from behind the chair. "It's no use, Evi, she doesn't like us anymore!" Alex sighed, touching my back. I looked up at him and smiled, "fine we'll just eat these Oreos without you!" I said getting up off the floor, Scarlett and John laughed, I took one of Alex's hands. "help yourself," Alex murmured, I took an Oreo, they were good! Scarlett took one too, I offered one to John but he shook his head. "Hey!' said Mali coming out of her hiding place her little arms were on her hips. "I thought your mommy didn't let you have Oreos for lunch!" she said, I sighed, "I'm a bad girl!" I said looking down. "Bad girl!" she scolded, I almost laughed, but I couldn't because I was being yelled at.

Alex laughed though, and so did Scarlett and John, I gave Mali a big frown, her face softened and she came over to me. "it's okay, you're not a bad girl!" she said softly stroking my hair, I looked up and I had the strange urge to hug her so I did, "Thank you." I said and I meant it too, I didn't know why but I suddenly felt affection for the little girl. Alex beckoned Mali to come over to him, she pulled herself on to his lap I smiled at them. "Ah, shoot!" said Scarlett, everyone looked at her, "Time for school." explained Scarlett, "hey, that's Alex's line!" I said taking Alex's hand and rubbing smooth circles in the back, Alex laughed, "She's right, Hun, time for school." Alex said, I kissed him again, Alex covered Mali's mouth with a shaking hand before she could say anything, I laughed and kissed his cheek again. "Later babe," I said to Mali, I squeezed Alex's hand one last time, "love you." I said, "I love you, too." he replied, Scarlett and John looked uncomfortable. "We'll come back soon." Scarlett promised when Alex and I were done with our moment. "Yeah, take care, man." said John saluting to Alex, Alex nodded to them both, "Thanks for coming, guys, really." Scarlett and John smiled. "I'll see you straight after school." I said and kissed him again.

Scarlett and I jumped back into my mother's car we were both quiet, we didn't even bother calling John a dickhead, that was now an inside joke between us. "Alex was really happy you came, Scarlett." I said smiling at her, "You think?" she asked, "Of coarse I do, he was thrilled." and he was, he was just tired, that nurse was right, Mali was a handful. Mali plus chemotherapy equaled extreme tiredness, and I bet that Mali was tired too, she also had chemo treatments. Thankfully, Mali liked Alex too much to have him chase her around. "He looks so small." whispered Scarlett, I nodded, "What station do you like?' I asked, reaching for the radio switch, I wanted to lighten the mood. "95.5," she replied, I grinned at her, "same with me." I pressed the ON button and a Cheyenne Kimball song was playing, I wrinkled my nose, 95.5 had a strange assortment of songs. Scarlett laughed, looking at my expression, "My little sister is obsessed with this song!" she said, it was that song from that movie 'Aquamarine', Of coarse I knew all of the words, it was one of those songs that gets stuck in your head and you won't be able to get it out until you learn the words.

Scarlett and I started singing 'One Original Thing' by Cheyenne Kimball at the top of our lungs, and It was really fun.

"_What you got, what you got, what you got, what you got  
I'm looking around trying to find me one original thing  
Cause I've been walkin so long it feels just like these heels are gonna break, yeah  
But everyone's looking at TV screens  
At wannabees who just imitate  
But I don't wanna be that way  
You're faking every word  
Just wanna hear yourself talk  
But when the cameras are off you don't say nothing at all  
I'm searching both for diamonds hidden in a pile of stones  
Oh, I, need  
One original thing  
Baby, I need an original thing  
Something unusual to give me some wings  
Show me one true original thing  
Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,  
What you got  
I'm flipping through channels but I'm still flipping thoughts in my mind  
How could it be that something so sweet is so hard to find, yeah  
It seems like everyone's trying to be a model in a magazine  
It's no ride, no, it's just not right  
You wanna talk about love, your to whip out your head  
You wanna be at the top, you gotta learn how to stand  
You're looking both for me and looking for somebody who knows  
Oh, I, need  
One original thing  
Baby, I need an original thing  
Something unusual to give me some wings  
Show me one true original thing  
Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,  
What you got  
Something original, something original, original  
Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I need one original thing  
Show me one true original thing  
I need one original thing  
Baby, I need an original thing  
Something unusual, to give me some wings  
Show me one true original thing  
Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,  
What you got  
What you got"_


	46. Chapter 45

I found Alex resting when I came to visit after school, at first I thought he was sleeping so I whispered random things In his ear like, "The cow jumps over the moon" and "my hips don't lie," Alex opened his eyes but I didn't notice I was still whispering nonsense in his ear, "What are you doing, crazy girl?" Alex murmured, I jumped and Alex chuckled. "I was whispering stupid stuff in your ear." I said flatly, I was caught at the act, no, I was caught red handed. "Something's missing," I said, sitting down in the chair next to Alex's bed and taking his hand. "Or someone's missing." Alex slurred. "Where's Mali?" I asked, ready for her to pop out behind a wall or a door or something. "the nurses set her up on a play date with another little girl." Alex mumbled, I nodded, forgetting that Alex's eyes were closed, "Oh," I said, Alex sat up with a horrible flinch I put a hand to his chest, "Can you do me a favor?" Alex asked when he got comfortable, I nodded, "Tommorw Mali's turning 9 and I wanted to get a present for her but I obviously can't so can you help me?" Alex smiled at my expression, knowing that I would go full steam ahead with a party and everything, honesty, he knows me like a book.

"Yes!" I said jumping up, "Okay, we need, everything!" I said excited, this is so weird, I'm sounding like Alice, shutter. I looked at Alex, a pang of commonsense hit me, "how are we going to plan a party in one night?" I asked, we didn't have a lot of time. "Line up the troops." Alex said, I widened my eyes, "Scarlett, Wes, and Ian!" I said happily, Alex chuckled, "You better get going if you need all of that stuff." Alex said seriously, I nodded, "But it's going to cut into us time." I said sadly, Alex squeezed my hand, "I'll probably fall asleep on you anyways," he chuckled, "I'll come back around 7:00, okay?" I asked leaning in to kiss him softly, Alex placed a shaky hand on my face, "have fun with the party planning." he said, another goodbye.

"Okay, we now we need really cool candles." said Scarlett looking down at the list and squinting to read the letters, Alex gave me a list before I left, it was a little hard to read. I nodded, "So how did you kids meet this chick, Mali, is she cute." I giggled , I didn't tell Ian that she was just turning 9, "She's very cute," I said, Wes leaned over Scarlett "I've got the chocolate frosting," he said, putting the jar into Scarlett's carriage, they both looked uncomfortable, I turned my back to hide my smile, matchmaker and party planner all in one day, I don't know about you but I'd call that an accomplishment. "Guys, all we need to do is buy a present." I said taking Alex's list from Scarlett. "Ian and I can drop all of the things in Alex's room." Wes volunteered, Scarlett smiled at him, I sighed, they would make a really cute couple. "That's a great idea and Scarlett and I can get all girly with Mali's present." I said to Scarlett, she laughed. "Do you think she likes Hello Kitty? My sister is about her age and she loves her." Scarlett suggested, I shrugged, when I was 9 I liked Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Scarlett and I took my mother's car to the toy store while Ian and Wes went to visit Alex, I guess Alex deserved some guy time, at least that's what my brothers said. "Ah, this is so hard, what do you get for a little girl, Barbie dolls?" I asked, I have my theory's about Barbie, like that fact that she never grows up and is glamorous like 24/7, I think she's a vampire. "No, Barbie's kind of a slut don't you think," I shrugged, when I was ever forced to play with Alice and Rosalie Barbie would cheat on Ken with a guy from the Brats party, let me tell yeah that Sasha doll was not happy she and Barbie would be in cat fights when ever they got the chance, eventually Barbie was forced to stop cheating on Ken because Esme and my mom thought it was a bad influence on me. "Yeah, lets not go with Barbie," I said. "Oh, what about we go with a little makeup kit?" I smiled, Mali seemed like the kind of little girl who would like that kind of stuff.

I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes when we got back to the Bug. "That was hard." I sighed, Scarlett laughed, "I thought it was kind of fun, I got in touch with my inner little girl." I opened my eyes, "Good for you." I said giving her the thumbs up, "I'm serious," she insisted, I smiled. "Oh, I believe you, you were very happy they finally made a WebKinz playhouse," I laughed Scarlett sighed, "you are so mean." she said buckling her seatbelt, "I've been called worse," I laughed. "Can I turn on the radio, I don't want to hear you rain on my parade." she said, I grinned a her, "Ah, you don't like to hear me bitch about little girl toys?" I asked, Scarlett stuck out her tongue, I just giggled. "Dipshit," Scarlett said randomly, I laughed hard, "dickhead." I replied. Is this what it felt like to have a best friend? "Hey, do you want to play the random game?" Scarlett asked, turning down the radio, I didn't like the song very much anyways. "What's the random game?" I asked my eyes glued to the rode. "Well, you say a random word to your partner and who ever is the first one to laugh loses." she said, I giggled, "I like that game," I said.

So Scarlett and I played the random game until I pulled into the hospital parking lot, and I was early too, It was around 6:30. I giggled uncontrollably at the end of the game, no one won because we each insisted on a rematch every time one of us lost. "You think of the stupid words!" Scarlett squealed, "Your not so bad yourself, Barnacle Girl." I said, referring to the latest random name she called me, "Been watching SpongeBob Squarepants lately?" I laughed, "hey, my little sister watches that show, not me!" Scarlett giggled. "Right," I said sarcastically. We walked into the building with Mali's present, It was wrapped too, the lady at the toy store offered to, I was so excited, wrapping gifts isn't my thing. "Quick Hide it, Mali might see." I said when we got on to Alex and Mali's floor. I opened the door to Alex's room quietly to make sure Mali wasn't in there, "shoot, if we hide the present in Alex's room then Mali might find it, she moves around so much quickly than he can!" I snapped my fingers, Luckily the little girl wasn't there.

"Hi, honey." I said, Alex was still in bed but he was awake talking to my brothers. "Hey, you're back early." he said, I leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah, you got her a makeup kit." I giggled, "Scarlett picked that one out?" Alex guessed with a smile, I nodded," Yeah, this one was ready to give her a Nightmare Before Christmas doll." said Scarlett pointing her thumb at me. "Hey, I liked that when I was 9, okay?" I said, "wait, this girl is turning 9?" asked Ian, I raised my eyebrows forgetting that Ian thought she was his age or something. "yeah, why do you think we got a candle that's shaped like the number 9?" asked Wes, "I thought she was 19!" said Ian, we all laughed at him, even Alex chuckled. I sighed and took Alex hands in mine, "who here knows how to make a cake?" I asked. "Mom does." Ian said, "Okay mom will be in charge of the cake." I said, I don't think Bella would mind and I could help her too, I've always liked baking. "I have to go," Scarlett frowned looked at the clock behind her, "I promised my mom I'll be home when my sister, Leah, gets home from soccer practice." she sighed, "I'll drive you home" Wes offered, I gave a big grin at Alex, wordless communication flowed through us, he knew that Scarlett and Wes took an interest in each other.

Ian went with them, which kind of bummed out Wes but they wanted to leave us lovebirds alone, "How are you?" I asked seriously, this is the first time in a whole day we've talked this seriously. Alex looked up at me, "honestly?" he asked, with a sad expression on his face. I nodded, preparing for the worst, preparing to convince him to have my father change him. "Not very good." Alex looked down at our hands in his lap. "Not very good how?" I asked, worried, I felt a panic attack coming, Alex looked up and he let go of one of my hands and placed it on my face. "Calm down, breath for a minute." I did as he said, "Tell me!" I said after a minute of silence. "This new chemo isn't working either." he said, Alex looked straight into my eyes as he said this, I could see my reflection in his cloudy grey eyes, my green eyes were now tearing up. I swallowed, "Please, stay with me forever," I whispered, Alex shook his head, "It's my time now, I can't, you know how I feel." Alex choked, The tears spilled over now, I looked away, he wanted to go where I couldn't follow. "I would die too." I said looking back at him. "don't say that!' Alex said a little louder, I stared hard at him, "It's true," I insisted, the wet on my cheeks was making it uncomfortable, I whipped them away, but they just kept coming. "Come on," Alex said beckoning me next to him, can you do that? I wondered, "Yes, you can." Alex patted the bed next to him.

I laid in the bed next to my angel, being careful of all the tubes that were connected to his arm. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." I said leaning back, "You're okay," he sighed, "Alex you have to stay with me," said, the tears wouldn't stop! "I know your tired, but you have to keep fighting!" I said, almost sobbing, I had to tell him. "Evelyn," Alex whispered, "Evelyn, please-" "No," I cut him off, "You have to stay with me." I begged, " I've been fighting it for too long." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I cried into his chest for a while before I could get the tears under control. "But I love you," I chocked out, "That's the worst part," he said "I love you, but I want to leave you," he whispered, I could understand that, I could understand why he would pick heaven instead of an eternity with me.


	47. Chapter 46

"Happy Mali's birthday!" I said to the kitchen, I felt like I was starting to get a head cold, I was snuffling and everything. My mom helped me make a cake for Mali last night, I think I ate the whole thing of frosting. "Good Morning." Edward said, kissing me on the forehead, "I missed you last night," the men of the house, except for Wes and Ian, went on a hunting trip last night. I smiled, my throat felt like it was going to be sore, like, it wasn't sore now but I felt a case of strep throat coming on, I think it had to do with all of the crying last night. "Toast, Hun?" asked Bella from behind the counter, I shook my head I didn't really feel like eating. I got up from my seat at the table and started looking for a plastic container for the cake. My parents were now kissing and joking around behind me, I sighed and continued searching for a cake holder. "Everything okay, Evi?" Bella crouched down next to me, I nodded, still looking in each of the cabinets. "Is it Alex?" she asked softly, I looked down, "what happened?" Bella asked softly, I up at my mom. "The new chemo isn't working." I said flatly.

Bella wrapped her arms around me, she didn't say anything to reassure me that everything was all right, she just hugged me. "What are they going to do?" she asked, "I don't know, Alex just told me last night." I said, Bella nodded, "You better get going, I have some plastic wrap you can put over that cake of yours." Bella stood us both up, I leaned against my mother's cold chest as she walked us over to the table. Bella professionally put the cake onto a big plate and ripped the plastic wrap over the delicious looking cake. I got my stuff ready for school as she did this, all of the bake sales and elementary school class parties made my mother a professional at making sweets even without a proper sense of taste and smell. "I'm here to talk anytime." Bella placed the cake in my hands and help me with my bag out the door. Edward was sitting in a rocking chair on the big porch, looking at the green around the house, he stood up as soon as he heard us coming. "Have a good day." Dad said in my ear, I'll try. I walked out to my mother's beat up Bug and placed the cake gently in the backseat. I looked up at my parents on the porch, Dad was raising his perfect eyebrows at the car, his forehead wrinkling, I chuckled, Dad has always hated my mother's choices in vehicles.

I pulled out of the long driveway, Dad wrapped his long arms around Bella's stomach, my mother didn't have the perfect curves like Rosalie or Alice, she was a little rounder than all of the older women in our house, Dad changed her just after I was born, I don't think she even had time to exercise. I looked into my mother's topaz eyes, her sweet heart shaped face, her body looked as though she has just had a baby, she always complained about it, but my dad thinks she's perfect, and so do I. I drove to the hospital faster than I usually did, I was eager to see Alex. I listened to The Hush Sound CD Ian gave me for my 15th birthday, I sang along with my favorite, 'Lighthouse'. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, I didn't really feel like fighting blue haired old ladies for parking spots so I just parked along the curb not caring if I got a ticket. I unloaded the cake from the backseat, balancing it on it on my hip. I walked into the automatic doors, a few of the nurses that recognized me said hello, I was such a familiar face on Alex's floor. "Happy Mali's Birthday!" I said as I entered Alex's room. "Happy Mali's Birthday." Alex echoed sleepily.

"I'm sorry, honey, did I wake you?" I asked, putting the heavy cake down on the table. "No, no, I've been awake, I didn't really get much sleep last night." I walked over to his bed, scrutinizing his tired face, the bags under his eyes, his dry lips, his eyes looked dull. I reached out to touch his face, I wanted to fix all of his pain, I wanted to trade places with him, he didn't deserve this. "I'm surprised you even want to see me after last night." he whispered, I raised my eyebrows, confused, "Why wouldn't I want to see you?" I asked, "Never mind, all that matters is that you're here now." Alex breathed, closing his eyes raising a shaky hand to grab onto my wrist. "Should we have Mali's party this morning? Or after you get back from school?" I considered it, "Are you up to it?" I asked worriedly, Alex's eyes shot open, "Of coarse I'm up to it!" I smiled, "Um, how about lunchtime?" Alex nodded closing his eyes again, "I think I'm free at lunchtime, I'll have to check my day planner though." Alex said, I tried to smile at his joke. "What am I going to do with this cake?" I asked pointing the Bella's perfect cake. "Um, you can leave it with the cafeteria ladies," he said, "I've got connections." another joke, I smiled at this one. "Oh, you do, do you?" I chuckled, "there's a smile" Alex said softly touching my face. Alex looked over at the clock near the door, "Time for school," Alex said in a singsong voice, "Super!" I said sarcastically, Alex chuckled, "Lets go, girl, we can't let education wait!" Alex said taking my head gently in both hands and kissing me on the forehead. "I don't want to go to school." I complained, "Oh, come on nobody wants to go to school." Alex laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all shouted when Mali blew out her candles, we weren't allowed to light them, we were pretending. It was only Me, Scarlett, and Alex at the little party, Ian and Wes had another big test to study for, they needed to get good grades for college next year. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mali ran like a pinball to each of us, to Alex, to Scarlett, and to me, in 5 seconds. "We were happy to celebrate your birthday with you, but I don't think you should be thanking me, I think you should really thank Scarlett and Evelyn, they set all of this up for me." Alex said hugging little Mali tightly. Alex was sitting in a wheelchair at the table, walking wasn't coming very easily for him anymore. Mali ran back to me and Scarlett hugging our waists, I almost got knocked down, twice. "Okay, who wants cake?" I asked, everyone raised their hands, "I'll have a small piece," Alex said to me, I nodded, pulling my thick hair away from my face as I cut the chocolate cake. "Jesus, Evi, this cake is good!" Scarlett said, "Little ears!" I hissed at her, "I don't mind, my mommy says swears all the time." I looked at her, and then Alex, he nodded at me, he'll have to tell me a little story about Mali later.

Mali was really happy with her present, I sighed, happy she liked it, and happy I didn't get her a Jack figurine. Scarlett promised to do her makeup, they both looked at me to see if I wanted to join, I shook my head smiling, Scarlett laughed, I held Alex's hand and we watched Scarlett put the makeup on Mali. She looked really pretty too, her delicate features perfected a little. "Come on, lets go to the bathroom to see how you like it." Scarlett said, Mali nodded and jumped up, "I'll show you to the bathroom!" Mali said importantly, I laughed and Alex chuckled. I really need a kiss right now, when Scarlett and Mali left I asked totally out of the blue, "Can I have a few kisses?" Alex chuckled, "Of coarse you can!" Alex said, I bent down in front of him, my hand on his knee and we shared a long much needed kiss, my head was going crazy with pleasure. "that's so good!" I whispered, our faces were inches apart, I leaned in for another one. I kissed Alex's neck a little bit before I pulled away. Alex leaned his elbow on the wheelchair's arm and he looked thoughtfully at me, "Your so beautiful." he said, I smiled. "I love you." I said kissing him again, "I will love you always." he replied.


	48. Chapter 47

Evelyn waving up at me, I smiled and waved back and then she was gone. I sighed and wheeled the chair over to the bed, holding the railing for support I hoisted myself on and I pulled the quilt my mother brought for me up to my chest. The pillows made noise when I laid back and they seemed to crackle even when I wasn't moving, I wanted to go home. I flexed my shaking hands, the muscles were tense, my whole body was tense. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to imagine what Evelyn was doing right now, if she was missing me I missed her, so, so much. I want to be with her forever and I can but I can't, it wouldn't be right where I wanted to go was where Evelyn couldn't be with me, could never be with me, I sighed again and put my hands over my face to block those terrifying thoughts out of my head. Taking deep even breaths I let go of my face and grabbed onto the bars beside me and closed my eyes. Today I wasn't feeling my best, I tried to hide it, not wanting to ruin it for Mali's party.

I felt a little hand on mine a while later I smiled but I didn't open my eyes yet, she wanted me to guess who it was. "Hi, Mali." I whispered, I didn't have enough energy anymore to speak normally I was too sleepy right now. "Ah, come on! You always know!" Tiny Mali moved beside me and curled into a ball just below the pillow, I chuckled. There was a long pause before we both said anything, I think she thought I wanted to be asleep, but the last thing I wanted to do was sleep. "How has your birthday been so far?" I asked, "Super! But Mommy hasn't come yet." I opened my eyes and I saw two curious brown ones looking up at me, I smiled just to comfort her a little. "Oh, I'm sure she'll come." I reassured her, but of coarse I wasn't sure, Mali hasn't been visited by any family in two months, that's what her nurses said. "I don't think Mommy likes me." she whispered, I looked at her hard, "You know that's not true." I said seriously, Mali nodded, I smiled at her again I've never given her one of my serious voices before. Mali's mother was an alcoholic and from the Nurses description of her she wasn't a very nice person, we don't know anything about her father though, Mali says that he went on a trip to Miami when she was four and never came back yet. Mali thinks he gazed out the window watching the little specks that were people walking out to their cars, I could see e got stuck at the airport and It broke my heart to hear her tell the story.

There was another long pause before either of us started talking again Mali reached out a little hand and traced the blue veins in my pale arm, "I've always hated those, you can see them to clearly." I said, Mali didn't reply she just kept on tracing them with her little finger. I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of her warm hand on my arm, a mental image of my angel, Evelyn, popped into my head I smiled. "Alex?" Mali asked, "Yes, dear?" Mali hesitated, I opened my eyes to look down at her, "Are, are you going to die?" I couldn't lie to her, she would find out in a couple days anyway but I hesitated before answering, trying to think of what to say. "Yes." The little girl looked down, "I don't want you to die." she mumbled, I raised the arm that wasn't in Mali's hands and put a finger under her chin, "but you know, I don't really like to think of it as dieing, I'll always be here with you only you won't see me." Mali looked up again but this time there were little tears in her eyes, I wiped them away and smiled. "How will I know?" she asked, her little mouth had a very big frown. "You'll feel me there with you." I whispered. "And even if it feels like I'm not, I am, because I'll be watching over you twenty-four seven, got it?" Mali was sniffling, "I still don't want you to die!" she said quietly, I pulled her closer and she laid on my stomach, "I know, honey, I know, but you'll see me again someday." I soothed rubbing her little back. "promise pinky swear?" she mumbled and raised her left hand and waved her pinky in the air, I grabbed on to it with my pinky finger, "Promise pinky swear." Mali's body relaxed on mine, the pressure felt good on my legs, "Are you sleepy from all of that partying with Evelyn?" I chuckled, "Yes!" she sighed.

Mali left an hour later, she has to be the smartest 9 year old I have ever known. I chuckled to myself just thinking about her, I looked around at the clock, Evelyn would be arriving soon. I put a hand up to my head, I felt so dizzy all of the sudden and my head was pounding. It became harder and harder to breath. I couldn't think straight, is this what it felt like, am I dieing? I started panicking which made my breathing a whole lot worse. Alex, relax! Try to push the emergency button, my arms and legs wouldn't move, I tried breathing slowly again but that just seemed to suffocate me more. I had to close my eyes I was too tired to do anything about my little situation anymore_, NO! not like this! _Another part of my head was screaming. _You didn't even get to say goodbye to Evelyn or your mom, _the voice said, _push that button, Idiot! _That weird voice was right, push the button Alex, come on! I grasped on to conciseness just long enough and then I was floating, floating on air.


	49. Chapter 48

I went to the hospital right after school let out, I was suddenly anxious. I had a nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right. I practically ran to Alex's room, Anna and Mrs. Thomas were standing right outside and they were both crying, My breathing came to hyperventilation the feeling in my stomach intensified. "Anna, what's wrong?" I gasped, I ran all the way down the long hall. "It's, Alex," she stuttered, "He's, he's having trouble breathing and-" Anna put her hand over her mouth, Mrs. Thomas patted her arm with one hand and wiped her own tears away from her face. It felt my throat closing in, I was choking with the sobs that threatened escape. Not now please! Please, no, no, no. That was all I could think, not Alex, no, no, no, oh, God no! I could see doctors around Alex's bed. I opened my mouth to speak. "I can't lose him!" Anna cried into Mrs. Thomas's shoulder, "He's my whole life!" Mrs. Thomas pulled Alex's mother into a tight hug, I couldn't move, I could only look at the busy doctors around my angel. I saw him this afternoon he seemed the same, if not a little better, but then again, Alex has lied about his health before, NO! My head was screaming.

I moved slowly closer to the window to Alex's room and pressed my fingers to the glass, I saw about three doctors and two nurses all around his bed I could see him, his face, it was chalky pale his eyes were closed and a breathing tube was down his throat. I was now really hyperventilating, the lump in my throat grew larger every time I tried to take a breath, I can't lose him, Not NOW! "We, We have to do something!" I cried I was gasping for breath at the same time I didn't think they understood me but Mrs. Thomas seemed to. "We can't, honey, we just have to wait." I couldn't wait! I too covered my mouth and I then let the sobs take me, I sunk down onto the floor burying my face. I heard the ladies behind me break apart, someone was coming toward me, I guessed it was Mrs. Thomas. It wasn't, Anna knelt down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and she cradled my into a big hug. "You love him as much as I do." Anna said, I nodded, still I couldn't speak. Anna was now crying as much as me, I guess you could say that if Anna and I didn't have each other, we wouldn't have gotten through anything.

It seemed like hours after the doctors let us see Alex, I walked slowly into the room with Anna still clutching my shoulders. My angel was more than half asleep, I didn't think it was possible that he looked worse than ever before, I wanted to trade places with him so bad, no, more than anything. I wanted him to stay with me forever. A strange ache I never experienced before was in my chest. Alex wasn't breathing on his own, the big machine next to his bed was doing the breathing for him, two tiny tubes were in his nose, that famous beeping was echoing around the room. "Oh," Anna breathed brokenly, Anna and Mrs. Thomas were standing on the opposite side of the bed. "Hi," Alex quietly breathed, it took an effort to hear him. "Hi," I replied tearfully, Anna was calmer now than when she was outside with me, she knew how Alex felt about us all feeling sad, he didn't understand how much he meant to us, how much we all loved him. "You know what, I'm going to get us all some food at the caff." Mrs. Thomas announced trying to lighten the mood, of coarse her effort didn't work.

Alex talked to us again after we heard the door slam behind Mrs. Thomas. "Promise me something," his words slurred so they we hard to understand. "Evelyn," he said "That, that, you, will," he paused for breath, "That you will do everything I said you would, okay?" I was frowning really hard it hurt my face, I was fighting back tears again. "And, and, you'll do all of the stuff on my list for me, cause I'll be there with you, alright? stay with Mali for me, look after her, I'll always be watching over you guys!." Alex breathed, "You can't leave me!" I chocked, taking his hand, it was shaking immensely. "Please, don't die, please, you die I die, remember?!" I begged, somewhere in the back of my head I knew that my begging would never work, no matter how much I asked, he had to go. "Don't, don't be sad," Alex breathed closing his eyes, he took his hand away from mine and stroked my cheek. "I love you so much, Alex, please, don't leave me!" I begged, I was now crying again, "I love you, Evelyn, so, so much!" Alex ignored my pleas, "I'll see you again someday," he whispered, "an eternity!" I cried, I didn't care what Anna heard.

"Mom?" Alex asked, "Hum," Anna answered on the verge of tears, "everything will be alright, I promise." I didn't know what that meant, but It meant a lot to Anna, Alex's mother broke out into full sobs, I did the same. "An, and, the ring." Alex said to his mother, "I'll give it to her." Anna nodded, "My two girls." Alex breathed, me and Anna let out shaky laughs. "I love you so much, Alex!" I softly, my voice was high pitched from the awful lump in my throat. "I love you, too, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Alex said, his grey eyes were more than dull, it was unexplainable what kind of grey they were, but it was beautiful. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Alex breathed, his eyes were a little wider than before and he was looking at me, I looked down, "You know me, sweetie, I can't promise that one." I said, because I couldn't, "Promise, please," Alex breathed, "Okay," Alex's body lessened the tense position it was in, "okay," he whispered, "I love you," I whispered in his ear, "So, so, much!" Alex smiled, "I know." Anna grabbed on to Alex's other hand.

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a sec." Alex's words were slurred again, I took in a breath, as Alex's heart beat slowed mine speed up. "Don't leave me, I love you." I gasped, but Alex was already asleep. My love took another long breath, his tense body relaxed more and he stopped breathing, the long loud beep filled to room, and I suddenly felt empty inside, hollow, completely alone, nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all. My love was gone and I'm never going to get him back. The nurse ran in and checked his pulse, "He's gone, I'm so sorry." there were tears in the nurse's eyes as well. I don't know how long I stayed beside Alex holding his hand before my parents came, 30 minutes, 30 hours, I lost track of time because just I didn't care anymore.


	50. Chapter 49

"Evi?" my mother whispered her cold hand was on my shoulder. I didn't look at her, I just looked at my pale angle on the hospital bed. "Baby, come on lets go home." Bella whispered, "I can't go home." I said, my voice was horse like I hadn't been speaking in days. I was still holding Alex's hand, I squeezed hard hoping he'd respond, he didn't. More tears spilled down my cheek, "I don't know what home is." I whispered, the only reason I got used to Forks was because of Alex, to me he was my home. Bella sat down next to me, I didn't do anything, I didn't lay on her shoulder like always, I still didn't even look at her. Bella rubbed my back a little, knowing that if she pulled me into a hug I would pull away. "I'm so sorry." she said, I couldn't talk anymore, I wouldn't talk anymore, I didn't really care about anything at the moment, I felt numb all over. I still didn't want to leave Alex even if he wouldn't talk to me or kiss me, or call me dear, or sweetie, I didn't think high school boys called their girlfriends dear, Alex was so different, so serious. If I left the hospital I felt like I was somehow abandoning him. At around 10:00 Bella pulled me away from Alex, to get to bed, but I wouldn't be able to sleep. I saw Edward, and my brothers, but there was no Anna, I walked passed them not looking any of them in the eye.

I heard footsteps behind me as I walked out, I walked right passed my mother's Bug, and my father's Volvo, I didn't fell like being squished into the back seat with Ian and Wes. They were calling after me, but I kept walking ignoring them all, I just didn't care. After Edward ran to me I heard Bella saying "Just let her go, she'll come when she's ready, she's just like you." , I sprinted away, I had to go, to get out, I wanted some air. "_Promise me you won't do anything stupid_." Alex's voice whispered in my ear, of coarse I did the exact opposite, I ran towards Alex's lake, the one he wanted to swim in and reach the bottom. The lovely towns folk already pulled out the dock even though it was cold and the end of May. I ran to the end of the long dock, it was such a peaceful night, I could hear the crickets greeting me and the moon shown down on the glistening water. Alex once said to me that when he got to where ever you go when you get to heaven his special thinking spot would be the moon. "WHY??!!" I screamed into the night, "WHY HIM? IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled at that moon until my throat hurt, I sunk down to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably for an hour straight, with my eyes still raw from crying I leaned over the edge of the dock, touching the water with my finger tips.

Several tears dropped into the lake making little ringlets, I was on my knees and one hand was supporting all of my weight, I was holding my stomach like I was about to be sick. My long hair fell all around me, "_your hair's fun to play with_" 1,000 memories were flooding back to me, "_Thanks, you can play with it anytime you want" _I closed my eyes, waiting for my little 'gift' to stop so I could think clearly, not that I was really thinking clearly before the visions startedI breathed in and out slowly, "_What hurts?" _The Evelyn in my vision asked, "_Everywhere." _The visions stopped and I was suddenly angry, no, furious. Cancer, it took Alex away from me, cancer caused Alex to be in so much pain, cancer, I hate it! "I HATE IT!" I was yelling again, "why?" I whimpered softly. I stayed on the dock for who knows how long until it started raining, I didn't mind it, I was cold though, really cold. I hugged myself as I walked slowly away from the beach, my hair and clothes were sticking to my face. "_Do you want to play 20 questions__?" _The visions were back and they were getting awfully painful. "_Um, yeah how do you play" _I stopped at the spot where Alex's car broke down, It turned out that the lake was just a few steps away. _"Well, you ask your opponent any question you like, and they have to answer it, and If they don't you win, the game can go on forever." _ I sighed tiredly, there were too many memories to count at this place. _"Forever_, _I like the idea of forever." _Alex's voice whispered in my head.

I walked all the way home, as I passed Alex's neighborhood more memories came, _"Alex, this was the best night of my life! Don't apologize!" _I looked down, of coarse more tears came, but the visions continued no matter what I did. _ "The best night of your life, huh?" _I took in a sharp breath. _"I love you, and you're the most beautiful girl on the planet." _This memory was from a different time, _I'm not pretty at all," _Alex always meant what he said, even if it was completely ridiculous, _"That's not true! Your so beautiful." _I felt like crying again, and I did, _"Tell me you dream," _so many different memories, they blurred past my vision, "_I had a dream you died" _and now he did die,_ "I don't want you to be sad." _but I can't help it, Alex I'm sorry.


	51. Chapter 50

I looked up at the place my family now called home, I was now completely drenched. I just stood there and then more memories came, I closed my eyes wanting no more, but they came. _"Yeah, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" _I sighed as I heard Emmett's voice in my head, _"Oh, then that changes things, hey, Alex want to go stripping?" _I inhaled memory of the faint smell of Alex's now broken down car, mint and cinnamon. I forced my legs to move from the spot where Alex parked his car and walked up the steps, my muscles hurt but I almost enjoyed the pain. The house was dark, I seemed to take my surroundings all in at once. I opened the screened door and stepped in not bothering to be quiet. I walked past Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett, Carlisle came out of his office and opened his mouth to talk but stopped, looking me over. I just ignored the sympathetic looks my family gave me and their "I'm so sorry." speeches. I closed the bedroom door behind me and slumped into the bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever.

I didn't sleep that night, I didn't sleep most nights and if I did, I usually woke up screaming. Everything seemed to happen too fast, I didn't go to school, I didn't talk to anyone, I was just there, in the house drifting around like the ghost of a happier person. Bella knocked on my bedroom door Wednesday to tell me that Anna called and said Alex's funeral would be that Friday. I stared at her, "funeral." I repeated, Bella nodded she looked sad, but she wasn't sad the same reason I was she was sad because of what I had become. "Now I know how my parents felt when Edward left me," I over heard her saying to Esme and Alice, if Bella could cry she probably would have been crying then. Of coarse I knew the whole story of the separation my parents went through, it even planted some ideas in my head that I knew Alex would hate me for, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. My life was far more fragile than any of my family members including my brothers, they had super strength and I had visions I couldn't control, you do the math.

The funeral would be too painful for me, I knew it, but I got out of bed that morning, took a shower, and picked out a sensible outfit to wear, it wasn't that hard since my closet consisted of all black clothing. Edward, Bella, Ian, Wes, Esme, and Carlisle were coming too. My heart was throbbing as I slid into the backseat of the Volvo I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold window. I walked with my "parents" into the funeral home expecting just a few people but I was meet by a mob of high school students and teachers and most of Alex's neighbors, I even saw Mali. Mali was standing with a lady I recognized as the supervisor of Alex's floor, I tried to smile at her remembering my promise to look after Mali but it was hard. I knew that Mali would be in good hands at the hospital, Alex told me that they we going to let Mali go home soon, I would watch more carefully when Mali would be with her mother. I looked around the packed room feeling claustrophobic, "Evelyn?" I turned at the familiar voice, Scarlett was standing in front of me, I looked her in the eye. "I'm so sorry," she gasped, we then grabbed on to each other until it was time to sit down in our seats, we sat together.

As the man next to the coffin I refused to believe Alex was in was talking I looked around the room for Anna. I finally spotted her in the front row, crying her eyes out, this brought back tears, one rolled down my cheek as I watched her being comforted by the bearded man Alex was talking to in that General store. I finally snapped out of it when John Kerns got up at the microphone to speak. "I've known Alex for 11 years and for most of that time I was a jerk to him, no, more than a jerk and it wasn't until recently that I apologized for it." I was listening now, not just looking. "And he forgave me just like that, after all of the making fun of him and excluding him he forgave me, and that was the best thing anybody has ever done for me." John's eyes were red and he turned away for a minute, Scarlett was silently crying next to me. "And even if I don't know him that well anymore, I know one thing about him, he loved Evelyn Cullen." Everyone turned to look at me and I completely broke down crying, Scarlett pulled me into a bone breaking hug and I hugged her so tight that I probably almost suffocated her.

I couldn't go up to the microphone and speak, I would lose it completely if I did, but other people took the stage, including people that didn't really know my angel at all. All I heard was that "Alex was a good person" and "It was a shame he had to go so young." but nobody mentioned that he was kind and caring and loved us all even if we were bitches or had to drink blood to survive. They didn't mention that he liked to write and listen to music, and they didn't mention that he really loved his father. I walked beside Scarlett to the place where they would be burying him, I looked down into the large hole, and I cried again, I felt like I was abandoning him, just like when I left the hospital. When everyone made their way back to their cars I stayed. I told Ian to tell Edward and Bella that I would just walk home. I looked around the cemetery and I read the names of the people that had died. Anna wanted Alex to be next to his dad, and he was, '_Nathan Conner, Loving father and husband, good friend, dedicated doctor. 1986-2017' _

"Alex really loved his dad," a voice said from behind me, I turned, Anna was watching me, I nodded. Anna walked slowly over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Anna, I'm so sorry, I know you've been hearing that from everybody but I mean it, really." I said, hugging her back. "I know, you really loved him." she said tearfully, "I really did and I still do" Anna nodded, "I have something to give you." she whispered, and that was when I noticed a box, it was medium sized and it was tapped so I couldn't see what was inside. "I have that," she said pointing to the box, "But I also have this." Anna pulled a little box out of her purse, the kind you would put an engagenment ring in. "when my mother died, she gave Alex her wedding ring, and said that when he found someone he loved more than anything and would want to get married he should give her this ring." I stared at the box, shocked. "Alex wanted to give this to you himself, but he died so suddenly," Anna tralled off, "Anna, I can't, you should have it." I refused, tears were rolling down my cheeks. "No, Alex wants you to have it." she insisted and placed the box in my hands, I looked down at it.

"And this box here, well, I'll let you open it your self." she said tearfully, "you need a ride home?" she guessed, I nodded, "Thank you." I said, not for the ride home, but for giving me the ring, it meant a lot, I would wear it forever. I hugged Anna for a long time before she broke apart. "Lets get you home." she whispered, I nodded numbly. I would wait to look at the ring when I was in my room. Anna drove in silence and I looked out the window, the bigger box was in my lap, I directed Anna to the mile long road to my house but I insisted to walk down it, "Promise you'll still come to visit every once in a while?" she asked, "I promise," I whispered, I really like Anna, she had become like my second mother in this past year. We hugged again, "Take care," she said, "You too," I replied quietly. I walked into the house, "Anna gave you the ring?" Alice asked, I nodded, she smiled a little. I walked up to my room and shut the door behind me and sat the big box down.

I sat down in the stool that came with the vanity I bought so many months ago, with the little box in my hands, I looked at it for a while before opening it. When I finally opened it I was in shock, it was beautiful, it had one white diamond it the ring its self was silver, I cried again, and I placed it on my ring finger on my left hand, it fit perfectly. A memory came with the ring too, I saw and older women she looked a lot like Anna too. "_Now, Alex your going to fall in love someday and when you do you'll want to marry her, I just saved you the trouble of getting an engagement ring. _I almost smiled at that. _I want you to give this ring to her, and I want you to live happily ever after." _I kissed the ring and turned to the box on my unmade bed. It took me a while to break through the tape but I eventually opened it. I looked inside and saw pictures, some books, a CD, a black leather jacket, and a folded piece of paper, I picked that up first. **POEM ABOUT EVELYN.** I covered my mouth with my hand and stifled a sob for a minute and when I gained some control over myself I opened the paper.

Falling and Flying

By Alex Conner

_Before you I was falling_

_Falling into the dark_

_Before you I was falling_

_Falling and screaming inside_

_Before you I was falling_

_Falling to my death_

_When I first met you I was Falling_

_Falling in love_

_When I was falling you picked me up_

_And I was no longer falling I was flying…_


	52. Chapter 51

I stared at Alex's poem, it was so beautiful, so different than anything I've ever read, and it told me he loved me. I pulled out the book, _Nicholas Nickleby, by Charles Dickens_, Alex's favorite book. I closed my eyes, of coarse another vision came. "_Gram!" _a little Alex called, he was small, around 12 years old. "_Hey, kiddo, how are ya_?" Alex's Gram sat on the end of the hospital bed facing little Alex, "_I'm okay,"_ Gram nodded, "_Hey, I have a book for you," _Gram looked around in a huge maroon carpet bag, "_Ah, Gram, Thanks this is my favorite book!" _Alex was all smiles, looking down at the red cover and flipping the pages, then the vision ended. I flipped the pages also, and stroked the spine. I put the book in my lap and continued through the box Anna gave me. I then looked at the CD, it was burnt from a computer, the cover art was fantastic, Alex probably made it himself. I flipped it over and read the songs on it. **SONGS FOR EVELYN **it said in big bold gothic letters, then under it there was writing, _Evi, these songs all tell a different story and they all have one thing in common, they remind me of you._

_1. You Are the Moon- The Hush Sound_

_2. Sweet Rose- Matt Costa_

_3. Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_4. 4ever- The Veronicas_

_5. Angel- Sarah MacLauchlan_

_6. Suddenly I See- K.T Tunstall_

_7. On the Radio- Regina Spektor_

_8. Stolen- Dashboard Confessional _

_9. Until the Day I Die- Story Of The Year_

_10. The Mixed Tape- Jack's Mannequin_

I popped the CD into my stereo and listened through it without moving, most of those songs reminded me of him instead of me, especially the Sarah MacLauchlan song, he was the angel. I pulled out the pictures. Me and Alex at the beach in March, Me kissing Alex on the cheek in a picture, we were in his bedroom. I even had a picture of us at my house one day in April, I think we were helping Esme with her gardening. Tears filled my eyes as I found one that was extremely recent, a picture Scarlett asked the nurse to take, all of us at Mali's party, Alex died that night, I didn't want to think about it. At last I pulled out the black leather jacket, Alex's favorite black leather jacket, it was his Dad's. I hugged it and laid down on my pillow with it still tight in my arms, it still had Alex's scent on it too, mints and cinnamon, I inhaled deeply.

**JUNE…**

**JULY…**

**AUGUST… **

I watched over my little sister these last few months, she seemed so lost without him, none of us said his name out loud, it would just upset her. I heard her late at night, calling out to him in her sleep, I want to fix her pain, that's what big brothers are for, but I can't Alex is gone. Everything seemed to go too fast for Evelyn now, life blurred past her without her knowing. She had problems with her emotions in the past, now my parents were considering getting help for her again, just like when she was little, this time it isn't so funny. Evi doesn't eat much anymore, I think she lost 10 pounds in the last 3 months, her friend Scarlett comes sometimes, to cheer her up, Evelyn just looks at her like she can't exactly hear what Scarlett is saying, like she's trying to hear something else being said. I like Scarlett, she's different, unique, beautiful, I also know that she's too young for me and that when she's in her last year in high school here, I'll be studying law at Harvard Law in Massachusetts, far away from my little sister, who needs so much love and help, I just can't think about it right now.

I think of my brother Ian, he would be at a different college, Yale, in Connecticut. This is the first time we would all be living in different places, ever. I closed my eyes, I was in my bedroom packing up some old school stuff, I sighed and ran a hand through my bronze hair, my brother was the only one besides Bella in the Mason/ Cullen family that had brown hair, I smiled as I remembered some random memory of him accidentally dying his hair Blue in the eighth grade, I chuckled to myself. Everything would be different now, I could feel it.

**I'm sorry this is so short!!! The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. **


	53. Chapter 52

It's hot, so hot, and to top that off it was raining too. I sat on the smooth wood of the porch outside, next to Esme's rocking chair. I sighed heavily, pushed back the sweaty hair from my forehead and closed my eyes. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep or those awful dreams will come to haunt me. There were repulsive creatures, and it was hot there too, in the dream. They said to me that '_Alex could have been alive, Alex could have been with you, but you were too late and now he's in hell.' _I always woke up screaming after that, would if he is in hell, would if my angel is alone and unhappy or even scared, like me, he might need me and I can't even go to him. I leaned my head back breathing slowly, in and out, "Evelyn, honey are you alright?" I looked up startled, Esme and Carlisle were watching me from their seats on the porch, I'd forgotten they were there. I nodded quickly, I didn't talk to anyone that much anymore, I know what they are all thinking they want to send me to a shrink or mental hospital or something, well I'm not going. I longed to go sit in Carlisle's lap like I used too, I was so messed up, I miss Alex so much he was my other half.

I want someone to hug me and tell me I'm not a nutcase, but they don't, they leave me alone, and talk about sending me to one of those damned shrinks. I know they want me to be Evelyn again but I just can't. I remembered those ideas I had in my head a couple of months ago, about my parent's break up, Edward ready to kill himself when he heard Bella committed suicide. I wouldn't have to go all the way to Italy to kill myself, my half human body was so easy to hurt. How would I do it? How do humans kill themselves? Drug overdose? No, that's not for me. Bella kept plenty of knives in the kitchen, but I can't risk blood being everywhere my family would know what I'm up to and try to stop me, The cliff. That would hurt, it's exactly what I need. Alex is going to hate me after this, but a world without him is unbearable, _"You die I die, remember?", _there was a big cliff in the La Push area, but I couldn't go there, that's what those two men said, something about a treaty? Oh who gave a crap, I'll be dead and with Alex by the time they find me, this was worth it, I'm completely crazy.

I've been thinking this over for a while now, my family would be better off without me, right? They won't have to worry about my sanity anymore. They won't have to worry if I'm happy or holding something in or anything anymore, they deserve a break from me. I've heard about kids who are depressed and slit their wrists and want to kill themselves, but I'm not depressed am I, If I am I'm not looking for attention and the world doesn't care about a girl whose one and only love died and now she wants to die too, the world just doesn't care and I don't care either. I sat up straight, my mind was buzzing, I honestly didn't want to leave my family, but I need Alex too much. I stood up and at the same time I bumped my waist into Esme's rocking chair, "Oh," Esme said startled, "Sorry," I mumbled and walked around my grandparents to the screen door. I was ready to cry again, even though my body was exhausted from it I would burst any minute. I would miss them, really, but like I said I need Alex just too much.

I walked down the long hall to the staircase that led to my bedroom, the thumping of my bare feet and heart ringing in my ears. I was wearing jean shorts and a black tee-shirt, the black is one of the reasons I was so sweaty, the sun attracts to it. Wes leaned out of is door, "You okay?" he asked, I supposed he was packing his stuff for college, I would really miss my brother, and it pained me more that he had no idea of what I was planning to do. I nodded and walked passed my big brother up the stairs to my bedroom. I would leave Wes a letter, saying that I was sorry and that I loved him and the family, and that I'm sorry. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I was actually kind of nervous just then, scared that Wes would figure out my plan and try to stop me, you see my brothers and I sort of had this telepathic sibling thing going on, Wes is the best at it. I sat at my vanity and pulled out a piece of paper,

_Wes,_

_I'm so sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and Ian, and that I'm unhappy and really need this because by the time you read this I'll be with Alex. _Remember_ when you gave me Wally? Well I'm giving him back to you, I hope you do well in college and please, always remember that your nutcase sister loves you, I think you should give Scarlett a chance, she likes you too._

_I love you,_

_Evi._

I had to wipe my eyes at least 1,000 times before I could get the letter done, I rummaged in a drawer for a big envelope, and I hugged Wally before I put him in the with the letter, "bye Wally," I whispered softly. Part of me couldn't believe I was doing this and part of me wanted it so bad it hurt. "I'm coming, Alex" I muttered under my breath as I sealed the yellow envelope. It was almost 5:00 and it was still light outside, my favorite month was August, it was so calm and carefree, until now. I slipped black flip-flops on my feet and looked around the gloomy room once more before I closed the door behind me. Out of all the other house I've lived in this was my favorite, it had a certain charm that I loved, the meadow all around and the trees and the mile long road. I would definitely miss it here, no doubt about it. I thought of Mali, she would be okay, won't she? The nurses will make sure she is, that put me at peace for a while, knowing that at least Mali would be alright. But she might be hurting too, Alex was like a brother to her, she'll move with her life and get out of that hospital, yeah, I'm sure of it.

I slowly walked down the hallway taking everything in, I stopped into Edward and Bella's room for a minute, hiding the envelope behind my back, "Hi, sweetheart." Bella said, she gave me a dazzling smile I only gazed at her unblinkingly, "are you alright?" Edward asked with concern coming closer, I backed off, this was a mistake coming in here, now I feel awful. "yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me anymore, okay?" I asked, Bella looked at Edward and I backed out of the room. I walked down the hallway with the things I could have said buzzing around in my head, _ I love you both, I'm sorry for doing this to you, It was me who set the rug on fire in Alaska not Ian. _I shook my head and walked out the front door with my keys in hand. Wes and Ian were in one of the back garages tinkering with the new corvette engine Ian just bought, I rolled my eyes. "Guys? I said softly, they both looked up surprised at the sound of my voice. "What's up?" I shrugged trying to hide my pain from them, "I just wanted to leave this and to tell you I'm going out. Can you tell Edward and Bella for me?" that was the most they've heard me speak in 3 months, they both smiled thinking I was going to get better now that I was talking to people again. "sure have fun," Ian waved, I grimaced, I wished I could hug them and tell them I love them, but I couldn't they would only try and stop me from doing what I've been wanting to do for 3 months.


	54. Chapter 53

I opened Evelyn's envelope with Ian over my shoulder, "What the hell is it?" Ian was getting impatient, "Give me a minute!" I snapped, he calmed down. I tipped it upside-down and Wally, my old stuffed elephant, slipped out. I stared at him for a minute trying to figure out why Evelyn would give him back to me. Then I noticed the piece of paper sticking out of the envelope,

_Wes,_

_I'm so sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and Ian, and that I'm unhappy and really need this because by the time you read this I'll be with Alex. _Remember_ when you gave me Wally? Well I'm giving him back to you, I hope you do well in college and please, always remember that your nutcase sister loves you, I think you should give Scarlett a chance, she likes you too._

_I love you,_

_Evi_

I felt the blood rush to my head, my first instinct was to cry my eyes out, but I sprinted to the house instead, Ian ran next to me in the same state of panic, "DAD!" I hollered over and over againIan did the same, I ran past Carlisle and Esme, they looked up startled, "Ian Wes, what on earth-" Ian stopped while I ran upstairs banging into the wall as I slipped on the rug. I heard him explain to our grandparents what Evelyn was about to do to herself, was she really that depressed? Why couldn't I see it before! "MOM! DAD!" I yelled all the way to their door, Edward and Bella opened the door, "Wes, we heard you the first time!" Edward said, he was annoyed I probably disturbed a private moment. "Evelyn, she, she, kill herself!" I stuttered trying to catch my breath. Edward was downstairs before I finished but Bella stayed, I think she was in shock. I pulled at her hand like I did when I was younger and she followed me. About halfway down the stairs Bella got a grip on herself, "Wes! Let go of me! I have to get through!" she said finally, I was pretty slow compared to her and she didn't want to hurt me.

I obeyed, and Bella was already in the living room when I got downstairs, The room was completely quiet, Ian informed everyone about the situation. Alice had her eyes closed, looking into the future to find Evelyn, after 10 minutes I heard a little mumble, "The cliffs." Alice said. Everything was completely silent, "The cliffs." Bella repeated, "The same cliffs I jumped off of?" Bella said panicked, Alice nodded ready to burst into tears, I looked around everyone was ready to burst into tears. "Lets go!" Ian yelled, "What the fuck are we waiting for! My little sister is about to jump of a friggen cliff, GODDAMNIT!" Ian was in hysterics, and nobody paid attention to his cussing. If this were a normal day and Ian burst like that Edward probably would have growled really loud and yelled at him I could hear it now. "What about the treaty?" Rosalie asked quietly, all eyes were on her, "I don't give a damn about the stupid treaty!" Edward growled, "Bella lets go get Evelyn!" Edward was out the door in seconds with Bella following him. "Wait, were coming too!" Alice announced pulling Jasper along, Emmett pulled Rose to the door with me, Ian, Carlisle and Esme behind. "Would if I don't want to get in a fight with the wolves!" Rose spat at her husband, "I don't give a living shit, Rosalie this is my niece!" Emmett growled and let go of her hand. Rose sulked along behind our frantic party Emmett hasn't talked to her like that in years, Ian and I got into the truck and drove off towards La Push.

………………………………...

Tears streaked my face it was raining and it was dark far out in to the ocean, but I didn't care I would be with Alex in a few short minutes. I felt as though I was on a cloud, floating towards the edge of the cliff. I thought I heard voices down below, I just ignored them, "I'm coming Alex." I said to the darkness below. The rain pounded down on my head, my tee-shirt stuck to me and my jeans were uncomfortable on my legs. I stopped at the very edge looking all the way down, dark, completely dark. At least I wouldn't see the fall down, I would have been scared if I'd seem it. _"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." _Alex's tired voice breathed in my ear, this wasn't stupid, I needed him so bad. A few rocks went down into the pit I was about to jump down in. I nodded and jumped, I was done. That sickening lurch was at the pit of my stomach, I enjoyed it. I barely felt my body bump and scrape against the many rocks, I didn't feel the hot blood flowing out of my scalp, but I did feel the icy water. So cold, I was drowning and I didn't even try to find my way back up again.

So cold, was all I could think, Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold. Kill me, I thought, please, just kill me. I couldn't feel anything, completely numb all over. I saw a mental picture of Alex behind my closed eyes, he was happy and in the meadow he brought me to, before I slowly lost consciousness I felt a pull at my waist, I supposed it was upward but that was a guess, with my eyes closed and with my body so numb I didn't have a sense of direction. The thing kept on pulling me somewhere, I hoped to god it was a shark or something, I didn't want to be alive, I wanted to be with Alex. I tried to move, but I had no air to fill my lungs, so I had no energy to fight back either. Then I was falling again, falling back into the darkness, but a different darkness, it was dry there.

………………………………...

I saw the girl, Bella's little girl and I ran. I ran so fast it almost killed my legs, "Jake, where the hell are you going?" Sam called after me angry now, I've been doing this a lot to him, running of. My mind was so jumbled up, what with Billy sick again and Bella being back. "JAKE!" Sam hollered, I ignored him, I had to save this little girl, she was so small she'd ruin herself. I was doing this for Bella, and only Bella, that bloodsucker _Edward_ was dead to me. "Hey!" I called up to her as I ran, I don't think she heard me, damnit! I couldn't remember her name, Eva, Eve, Evi, something like that. Then I clicked, "EVELYN!" I screamed up as I ran, but she already jumped. I sprinted to the cold water and swam, just like the night Bella jumped a thousand years ago, but I don't think this was for pleasure, I heard about the Alex Conner kid, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I finally found her in a clump of seaweed some 10 feet under, she jumped so close to the rocks so she wasn't that deep under, but I could see the blood. How could a vampire have blood? I wondered, something else clicked, Bella had her when she was still human, half a vampire.

I pulled the little girl up by the waist and we reached the surface, sometimes I loved being a werewolf just for the capability to do extra special things, like to go without breathing for a while. I reached the shore and dropped little Evelyn onto the sand, and I pumped at her stomach with my strong hands until she couched up the salty sea water. I was very careful, she had many cuts, they were brutal too, "Is that the bloodsucker's daughter?" Paul asked disgusted, I nodded, "Help me, Paul, she's not looking to good!" I commanded, Paul and Sam helped me lift her delicate figure and we walked towards the fire Sam was building, "What the hell?" Sam asked when he saw us, "Little Evelyn Cullen has come to join us." I said sternly, Sam took one good look at her, "Lets get her to the hospital that Cullen works at." He said shortly, "What about the treaty!" Paul shot at him, "this is a matter of life and death of a little girl!" I yelled at him, Paul laughed in my face, "Bella's little girl!" He spat, and walked off, I yelled after him, "You son of a bitch moron!" Paul just walked away, this was for the girls life, not my almost nonexistent relationship with Bella. "Jacob!" A familiar voice shrieked, I looked up, It was Bella and the bloodsucker and their boys running toward us, "I thought I smelled an awful stench!" San growled, "Quiet!" I hissed, Bella looked terrible, she was shaking with hysterical sobs, but no tears. 'You found her!" She said, over and over again, "You found my little girl!" I could see plainly that both parents were immensely relived, "But she jumped, I don't know about the damage." I informed them I stayed away, the smell was too much, bleach and sickly sweet. Bella and Edward leaned down, Bella's hands fluttered over her daughter's face helplessly, "Lets get her to the hospital." Edward said quietly, I completely forgot about the treaty. Edward ran at lightning speed with his wife to the car not far away, I supposed the other Cullens were at the border. One boy walked off behind his parents, but the other that looked shockingly like his father stayed, "Thank you." he said sincerely, "You really, Evelyn, she," I raised a hand to quiet him, "I heard about the Conner boy," I said quietly, "She was so depressed," he confessed, I nodded. "Thank you so much," he looked ready to cry, "go to the hospital." I said, he nodded and ran, Bella brought him up nicely.


	55. Chapter 54

My whole body was in pain, I looked franticly around in the dark not recognizing anything or anyone around me. The people were staring at me from afar, It gave me a second to realize that we were in a meadow. My eyes filled with tears, I couldn't take this pain, what was happening to me. I cried out as a long sharp ache reached the whole right side of my head. I touched my it gingerly, wincing, but I didn't feel any blood. I looked down, again wincing, I looked normal no injuries or anything, but it felt like I just jumped off of a cliff. I collapsed to the ground crying from the pain and some strange loss not caring about the colorful people around me, a tall women came closer to me but a fat man stopped her. "She's here for Alex!" he hissed, I looked quickly up, I remembered that name. As the seconds passed the pains intensified, I cried out more frequently, tears soaking my black tee and face. "Shh, Evelyn, it will all be over soon." A familiar voice whispered in my ear, who ever the person was he was stroking my hair, the name Evelyn clicked in my head. I was Evelyn, the memories of the cliff and the rain came rushing back to me. "Alex," I sobbed, stop the hurting, please. "You remember," my angel gasped, happily, I nodded. "Oh, Evelyn what did you do to yourself?" Alex asked, he was hopeless for a minute but them continued comforting me.

Alex quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing my face and hair and rocking me back in forth. "It will all be over soon." he soothed, I just cried into his chest hysterically, I was relived, dejected, and extremely happy all at once, plus the pain. As soon as it started my agony stopped, I cached my breath and relaxed my self in Alex's arms. "I missed you so much." I whispered brokenly, "I know, and I was watching over you the whole time." he said in my ear. "You saw me jump." I said pulling away a little so I could see his face. Alex nodded bleakly, "I saw," he sighed and kissed my forehead. "Your not mad," my eyes welled up again. "If you died I would have been mad, but I would have gotten over it." He smiled, my special smile, he was happier than I'd seen him in the hospital. "I'm not dead?" I whispered, looking around, the people were gone now. "No, your in a coma." he said and rested his forehead on mine. "Alex!" I said loudly, my angel pulled away taken aback. "If I'm here and you're here, does that mean we accidentally buried your body in a coma!?" I asked aghast.

Alex's faced softened and he laughed, a lot, "What?" I asked still scared that he was alive and we didn't notice, "no, I was gone." he said when he was done laughing. I relaxed a bit, "Alex?" I asked finally, "Yes, Dear?" he kissed my head again. "Where are we?". "We are in Limbo." Alex said matter-of-factly. "Limbo?" Alex smiled taking my hands and holding them tightly. "Between life and death." he said softly. I stared at my angel for a minute. "But why aren't you in Heaven?" I asked softly, "I was waiting for you to do something stupid." Alex laughed, I frowned, "Thanks," I said sarcastically, Alex laughed more. Thousands of questions filled my head, like, Where the hell is Limbo? And why did I just feel like I got run over by a bus? "I can't exactly explain where Limbo is, its just somewhere." Alex said, I smiled, "You've still got it." I said and laughed for the first time in 3 months. "You felt like you just got run over by a car-" "It was a bus," I corrected, Alex frowned, "I guess I'm a bit rusty, the people in Limbo don't like having their minds read, it's like a privacy thing you get when you die." I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Oh," Alex smiled, "you felt like you just got run over by a _bus_ because doctors were probably working on you at that time." he whispered, putting a hand up to the side of my head that hurt the most.

"You hit your head pretty hard on a rock." he whispered, Alex looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, I widened my eyes, "why?" I asked, "I watched you that whole time, at the river, in your bedroom, when you opened the ring, those months you were," he couldn't finish. Several tears slipped out of his grey eyes. I nodded, "I was so lost without you, you are my whole life," I said, not to make him guilty but to tell him how much I love him. "I know," he nodded, "and when you jumped I couldn't take it anymore, I could have shot myself when I saw you at the beach." he whispered, "I'm using that as an expression." he added, reading my mind. "I know you don't want to see me like that but I can't help it," I was crying again, Alex pulled me to his chest and for a while we cried together. "I love you so much." Alex said, "I love you too." I sobbed. I rested my head against his neck and I closed my eyes then I noticed, "Your not shaking," I said pulling away and taking one of his hands to make sure. "I'm not sick anymore." Alex said smiling kindly down at me. I practically tackled him to the ground and I kissed him with more force than I was usually allowed to give him in the hospital. "I missed that," Alex chuckled and kissed me back, "We haven't kissed like that since." I gasped breaking off, when we were done. Alex chuckled, "One of the best moments of my life." Alex whispered referring to a crisp night in March when we took a romantic trip to a small beach out of town. "I love you," I said, Alex chuckled "I love you too. " he sighed. I frowned for Alex's expression was a little sad. "You have to wake up soon." he said, I stared, "Your in a coma, remember?" I looked down, "I remember, but can't a coma last days?" Alex smiled, "It's been a week already and your poor family is going crazy." he sighed, "A week?" I asked outraged, "More like two hours," I said crossing my arm in front of my chest. "Time is much faster here." where the hell is here? No, what the hell is here?

Alex chuckled, "I already told you, Limbo." Alex answered my unasked questions, Well that answers that! Thank you, Alex. "Anytime." I smiled, "You're a pro, my father would be impressed." Alex laughed. "Your parents are so worried, more than worried, they can't live without you being alive, and your brother Wes is a wreck, he blames himself." I looked deep into Alex's eyes, "Why, would Wes blame himself for what I did?" I asked angry now, Wes took everything Ian and I did and put them on his shoulders. "Because he's your brother and he wishes that he saw how depressed your were, and that he caught you before you left." Alex's wrapped his unshaken hands around me again, "You are blessed, Evelyn Cullen," Alex smiled, "You have a family that loves you, and you have me, I love you, even if you won't see me, after this you'll feel me along with you no matter what." He whispered, "Promise?" I asked my eyes were tearing up again, "I promise," he said softly, "Alex, I need you to promise me something too." he looked up and smiled, "Yes?" I kissed his nose, "go to Heaven and see your Dad right after I leave Limbo, don't wait for me anymore." It will be for an eternity after all, I am blessed it just took the death of my only love and a jump off of a cliff to see it. "I promise." and Alex kissed me again, this time it was sweet and soft, like our first.

"Time to wake up, Evelyn." Alex said softly, and I kissed him quickly, "I love you so much, Alex!" I said, "I love you too, so, so, much!" he replied, "Sweetheart?" Alex asked after he pulled us up off of the ground, "Yes?" Alex smiled, "this will hurt a bit, I love you." Alex kissed my forehead but before I could asked what would hurt he place both of his hands on my chest and pushed really hard. And I woke up, but I wasn't in Limbo I was laying on a hospital bed, and I was in total agony too.


	56. Chapter 55

I closed my eyes again wishing I was anywhere but in this hospital bed, as I inhaled my aching ribs screamed in protest, I flinched. I heard movement at the foot of my bed, "Evelyn?" Bella called softly, I opened my eyes and Bella's and Edward's young faces were inches apart from mine. Bella let our a quickly stifled sob and kissed my forehead. Edward was holding my hand in his patting it gently for comfort so I wouldn't be to over whelmed. I still didn't speak the memories of Alex fresh in my head, "I'm sorry," I croaked softly my words were slurred and I couldn't concentrate, Bella took the hand that was hooked up to the IV and sat down in the chair beside my bed. "You shouldn't be sorry." Edward said, his eyes were black I looked over at Bella they both desperately needed to go hunting. My father looked somber while Bella let out a puff of air, some people would call what she was doing a sigh, I usually called it a friggen tornado. "Sorry," she whispered as I wrinkled my nose, which hurt, it wasn't her breath was bad it was that it was icy cold. "We were so scared, Evelyn," Edward said, from his pessimistic expression a passerby would have thought he pushed me off the cliff himself. I thought of Limbo and Alex, how healthy he looked, how happy he was and my eyes filled with tears again. "I couldn't take it anymore," I squeaked, "I just miss him so much."

"I know, honey, I know!" Bella sobbed tearlessly and then she hugged me as best she could, I tried to hug back but it didn't work out to well. "I should have saw how much pain you were in!" Bella said with a hand on her heart after a minute of crying. "We should have both saw," Edward said, he too looked like he could have had tears streaming down his face. "You're to much like me, I should have known how much you loved him, and I'm sorry!" Edward buried his face in his hands totally anguished, Bella placed both of her arms around her husband and Edward leaned against her. I looked at my parents for the longest time, they weren't prefect, every child likes to believe the best about their parents but only realize in the end that they are only human (In a matter of speaking.) "Please, don't blame yourself," I whispered, and he shouldn't! I choose to jump off the cliff, I choose this for myself and even if they did stop me before I left the house I would have found a way to hurt myself. "How could I not?" Edward said looking up at me with the most melancholy expression in his eyes. "I didn't realize how hurt you were, I thought that you'd move on, I didn't realize how much you loved Alex." I looked deep into Edward's eyes. "Don't blame yourself." I repeated a little louder than before. "You can't do this to yourself, Edward." Bella whispered.

"All that matters is that she's alive and talking!" Bella said in his ear. "Barely," Edward said more to himself than anyone. "God, Dad!" I said my voice echoing around the room. "Stop blaming yourself! I'm the one who choose this! ME! Not you, you can't hate yourself for what I did!" I said, "Sweetie, calm down." Bella soothed, "No," I said angry now. "Even Wes is blaming himself! You all would have been better off without me to worry abut anyways!" I said in a rush. "Don't ever say that!" Edward growled, my father stared at me while I stared back unblinkingly. "It's true, I heard you talking." I hissed, "I know you wanted to send me to a friggen mental hospital or therapist, whatever!" My eyes were filling up with tears again, traitor tears. "Evelyn," Bella said calmly, "You know that you hide your emotions from us, that's why we didn't know about the cliff, you weren't eating or talking to anyone! You needed someone, something, we didn't know what to do!" I looked down at Alex's Grandmother's ring still on my finger. "You could have asked Jasper." I whispered, part of me sort of wished they just realized how depressed I was, but the other (Much Bigger) half thought my stunt at the cliff was worth it, I just didn't tell my parents that.

"You need to calm down," Edward said sternly, I nodded, the mood swing passing. "How bad am I?" I asked, wincing as I moved myself in a different position. "A bad head injuries, the doctors will test you for a concussion and you probably have one too your acting a little crazy, a broken leg, a couple of broken ribs, and thousands of cuts and bruises," Edward touched my cheek, tracing a particularly long cut across it gently. "That's going to leave a scar," he whispered. "This would have left a scar even if I didn't have severe injuries." I said stating the obvious. "I love you." Bella said, "we love you," Edward corrected taking her hand. "Everything's going to be okay, we promise." Edward said softly, I finally smiled, that hurt my cheeks, that's what I wanted to hear all along. "My head hurts," I complained "and my ears are ringing." I was sounding like a two year old, "It's probably a concussion, sweetie, your head got really hurt." I looked at my dad, my vision was blurry, "Oh, okay," I said lightly not really caring, Edward chuckled as did Bella, "this isn't funny," Bella laughed. "I know, but I think were just relived." Edward said taking a deep breath. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, Edward smiled as a nurse walked in. "Oh, your up." she said checking the heart monitor. "Yeah," I said absentmindedly. I thought of Limbo and my angel in heaven. "Hey, have you guys ever been to Limbo?" I asked, either I was high on medication or my head injury was getting to me. "No, I have never been to Limbo." said the bored nurse, "Oh, your loss." The nurse chuckled, "You're a little loopy, we're going to test you for a concussion, okay?" I nodded. "I want Alex," I whispered like a little lost girl, to Bella, she smiled sadly and kissed my cheek, "I know baby, I know."

**Sigh Poor Evelyn, I made her a little spaced out from that concussion. She'll be better soon though. **


	57. Chapter 56

I have been out of it for days now, Alex and my parents were right, I did have one nasty collision with a rock. When I could actually form coherent sentences my brothers and Scarlett visited, I enjoyed that, but they did most of the talking. Scarlett was preparing for the prom next week, and I'm proud to say that my older brother Wesley Edward Mason Cullen will be accompanying her. Wes was so formal with it too, he had his tux and tie all ready and he even had a corsage, My little boy is growing up so fast! "I'm so sad though, you won't be with me!" Scarlett said Monday morning, I sighed, "I wouldn't have gone even if I wasn't in the hospital." I pointed out. Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right." I shifted in the hard bed to get comfortable, I swear my ribs were on fire! I flinched and made sort of a growling noise, Scarlett jumped I smiled a bit. "What was that?" she asked incredulous. "I just recently learned how to growl, I guess," I replied coolly. Scarlett gave me a look, "what?" I asked flatly, "nothing, I'm just, you know, worried," I frowned, why would she be worried. "About your date with Wes? You'll be fine he's as excited as you are." I said, Scarlett shook her head. "I'm worried about you." I raised my eyebrows, which hurt a lot, "When you get out of the hospital I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore!" Scarlett said seriously. I sighed, "Scarlett-" "No, I'm serious,"

Of coarse she was, EVERYONE WAS FRICKEN SERIOUS AROUND ME NOW! "Don't worry about me anymore." I said icily, "No, Evelyn your my best friend! You can't expect me to not worry about you! You just fucking jumped of a cliff for god's sake!" Tears, more stupid tears, I was sick of them I wiped mine away angrily as did Scarlett. "Alex doesn't want you to be this way!" she said softly taking my hand. I closed my eyes, "I know," I whispered. "Please promise me," she said, I opened my eyes, "Promises can be broken," I broke them, my father broke them, everyone breaks promises. Scarlett scowled, "Middle finger swear!" she was serious, I stuck up my middle finger and linked it with hers. Scarlett stood up, "Thanks," she said and hugged me, I actually hugged her back even if I was pissed at her, plus I couldn't move. "Whatever," I muttered, Scarlett chuckled, "Bye," I said sarcastically, "See you later," I sighed, "Not like I really have a choice in the matter," Scarlett ignored me, "I love you too!" she said as she closed the door behind her. I sighed and my thoughts were on Alex, was he watching over me right now? Did he meet up with his father? Would he still love me after an eternity?

"Give me a sign." I said softly, could he do that? No, he would have done it already if he could, maybe I didn't notice them, I'd have to keep an eye out. I rested my head back on the noisy pillow in defeat. So I sat there, not moving, blinking, or making a sound when a paper that was tacked up to the bulletin board on the other side of the room fell off, I stared at the board for the longest time, "THE FRIENDS BOARD!" it read in colorful lettering, there were pictures of different patients around the title, Alex told me something about that a while ago. The door opened and I looked over to see Alex's mother all wet, and Mali looking very nice in a little sunflower dress, a cute summer outfit for her. I found myself smiling broadly at them both, the most I've smiled in I don't know how long. "Oh, Evelyn," Anna said, she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Evi, Evi I missed You!" Mali screeched, I giggled and she ran over to me and gave me the best Mali hug I'd ever gotten, ever. "I missed you too," I said, and I did too, I didn't want her to see me like this, I also didn't want her to see me in that deep depression I was in either. "How are you?" Anna asked cooking her head to the side, "Better, not so high on medication like I was before," I was trying to be funny, to bring the usual smile to her face. When you think about it, though she really didn't have any reason to smile, Her son just died of a particularly bad cancer, her husband died in a car crash, her sort of daughter-in-law just tried to kill herself, Oh, My God!

"Mali, honey can you wait outside for a minute while Evelyn and I talk about adult stuff?" Mali let go of my neck and left the room without an argument. " Oh, Evelyn, Oh, god!" she whispered more tears sprung from her eyes. "That wasn't just some freak accident was it," she said tearfully, I frowned, "Anna, well, no it wasn't," I stuttered. Anna nodded and sat down in the chair Scarlett was sitting in and she took my hand. "You couldn't take it could you." she whispered, I stared at her, "You couldn't take that pain," I frowned again, "No, I couldn't, but I'm getting help for it, doctor's orders," I smiled again, though I hated the fact that my parents were making me go to these stupid, dumb, stupid, crappy, dumb, meetings! "I know what that feels like," she said quietly, I looked at her, "Anna, what are you saying?" she looked into my eyes just as Alex used too, I could see the resemblance. "I think about it sometimes" she said tearfully, "About suicide?" I asked horrorstruck, she nodded, "I know Alex doesn't want me too, or even think about it, but I lived for him." She didn't finish, "Anna, Alex doesn't want this pain for us," Anna nodded, "I know," she said softly, "Do you think he's happy?" she wondered aloud, I gave a small smile, "Oh, I know he's happy." "We can get through this together." I whispered, Anna looked up at me, "You sound just like him when you say that." she laughed a little, "I guess a little of him rubbed off on me," I smiled. Anna sat up straighter, "I have to get Mali home now, her mother isn't feeling that well, been sleeping all day," I frowned, "Come visit soon?" I asked, Anna patted my hand, "Definitely," Before Anna left she stopped at the foot of my bed to pick the falling picture off the ground. I watched as her eyes filled with tears again, "What is it?" I asked seriously, Anna handed me the picture, It was a picture of when Alex first checked in to the hospital and he was with Mali and they were smiling like crazy, I smiled and whistpered, "thank you," It was my sign.


	58. Epilogue

…**Epilogue… **

Anna and Mali weren't the only ones who gave surprise visits, The door closed with a loud bang that jolted me awake from my light sleep. I didn't really expect anyone besides Edward and Bella so I didn't open my eyes just yet. Heavy breathing could be heard somewhere on my right, I opened one eye, Jacob Black. I couldn't lie he was beautiful, his always copper skin and black hair pulled up in a long pony tail. I remembered him pulling me out of the water, pushing on my chest hopeing for me to breath. "Hi," I whispered, he jumped, "Oh, hello," he said awkwardly, I just stared at him as though I could see his mind through his pitch black pupils, another trick I learned from my angel. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked gently, "Yes," he frowned, "oh, sorry," I felt the corners of my mouth lift slightly in an involuntary smile. I sighed, "it's okay, I've been sleeping to much anyway." He nodded, "I just wanted to see how you were doing," I nodded, "Fine, thanks to you," this time I did smile, "Thank you," I tried to make that full hearted but I was uncomfortable so it sounded somewhere in between cold hearted and full hearted, which some people would call half hearted but I wasn't anywhere near there so. "It's instinct, you know." Jacob waved his big hands around as he talked. "Yeah, usually a person would try to save someone after they jumped off of a cliff," I sighed and looked away from Jacob out the window.

I intimidated him, I sighed at that thought, I intimidated most people, except for Alex. "I just miss him so much," I said softly, "Ah, I know how that feels," Jacob said all knowingly, I looked over at him, "Do you?" he smiled sadly, "Unfortunately," then I remembered, he was best friends with Bella but she loves Edward. "You missed my mother so much you were willing to kill yourself?" I asked sort of muddled, Jacob laughed, "No, no, but she was my best friend, you know." I nodded, "I'm sorry my mother so stupid not to still be friends with you." I apologized, Jacob laughed again, "thank you, that just brightened my day," he laughed again, I was serious though. We were silent for a minute, "So," I said, "so" he repeated. I had the sudden urge to ask him, "so, how's life?" but I didn't. I sort of forgot that Jacob was like 30 something but when I remembered I blurted out, "How old are you?" he looked surprised, "34 almost 35." he said, "how old are you?" I smiled, I could play this game. "17 this December." Jacob frowned, "You don't seem 16," I sighed, "I know I look like I'm 14 but-" "No, I thought you were 18 or even 19, you talk more formally than I do." he laughed.

He was sort of a big kid in a way, only 10 times bigger and more responsible. "You know, Evelyn, I'm here anytime you need to talk, just a phone call away," he said softly, I looked at him, "thank you," he smiled and nodded, "I'm not going to pull a classic Jacob with you like I did to your mother." I smiled, I really actually appreciated that. Jacob turned and when his hand was on the doorknob I added, "you don't look like your in your 30s." Jacob threw back his head and laughed loudly, "That one really brightened my day!" I smiled, "glad I could help." his smile broadened, "I'll visit sometime soon, Evelyn Cullen." and then he was gone as fast as he came. Jacob didn't lie he did visit a lot, I guess we were friends now.

Today was the big day! I was going to be out of this prison the doctors called a hospital. I hobbled down the hall in sweats and a black thermal with crutches, my armpits hurt really bad. My head was getting better, the cuts were now either completely gone or they were white scars, the biggest scar on my cheek. All that was left of the big stuff was my broken leg. Bella sighed next tome, "I remember when my leg was broken, your dad wouldn't put me down." she giggled, I laughed too, that was so Edward. I looked around the hospital before I left, the empty feeling in my chest, my angel was here with me right? He was helping me. I took a deep breath, "Honey?" Bella looked down at me, she was only a few inches

taller than myself. "I'm fine, I'm just, Alex." I said, looking down at my chunky shoe. "I know, it will be better, I promise." she said stopping me in the middle of the white hallway for a tight hug. I nodded numbly, "I loved him, mama, I really did." I said softly. "I know," she wiped the little tear that had fallen down my scarred cheek. When we reached the automatic doors she said, "Ready to go home?" I smiled, "yes,"

Alice had gathered the welcoming committee at home for me, she also was seriously considering to bring a circus too, but Jasper convinced her not to. But there was cake and balloons, the cake was good, really, really, good. Scarlett and Wes were upstairs together, I guessed they were kissing, they were a cute couple. Wes was planning on telling her the family secret soon, my best friend Scarlett knowing my little secret, would she understand? She's been over here at the house for months now, talking to Wes, hanging out with me. I was excited I would finally be able to share everything with her like I could with Alex. When I looked at them I felt a little left out though, don't get me wrong I am really happy for them, but my brother and best friend kissing was kind of strange.

I sighed, and Ian and I played poker with Emmett finally Wes and Scarlett came down to join us. Scarlett was red in the face when I gave her, 'the look'. We both laughed, Wes and Ian looked confused, "what's so funny?" Wes asked putting an arm around her waist, "Girl stuff," I answered, and we both giggled again. "Do you want something to drink?" Wes asked, Scarlett smiled and nodded, "thank you," he kissed her on the cheek and left for the kitchen. "You and my brother, huh?" I asked, she nodded, "yeah," and giggled, she was boyfriend high, it made her even more beautiful than she already was, I remembered that feeling. I sighed, "Welcome to the family, Scarlett!" Alice said mysteriously, I broke into a thousand watt smile, Alice just had a vision, Scarlett would be my sister! I was happier than I ever remembered being after Alex died, those pills really do work I guess.

The doctors were ready for the bulky cast to be off, and I wouldn't have to take those crappy pills anymore to make me normal, I was so excited, Scarlett, who now knew our secret, was going with me. "Are you so happy or what?" she said excitedly, "Oh, yeah," every time I closed my eyes Alex was there, and I was safe at all times now. "Hey, Scarlett?" I asked after a while of silence. "Yes?" I smiled, "do you want to go visit Alex after this?" Scarlett turned to look at me. "Are you sure your ready for that?" she asked worried, "Yeah," Scarlett nodded, "Then lets go after your doctor's appointment." I smiled, "Good."

It was pretty cold for the beginning of September, it was Alex's birthday today, 18 years old. I came without Scarlett this time. Tears sprung from my eyes, "I miss you so much," I said, "Happy birthday," then for the first time since before the cliff diving, a vision came. I'd forgotten all about them. _"Your what? 18 in September?" _My angel sighed in my ear, "_That's the plan."_ Tears were flowing so fast my vision blurred, " I'm starting school in a couple of days," I said, " It'll be scary without you." I bent down and sat on my knees in front of his stone. "Scarlett and Wes are together too, but you probably already know that." I nodded and looked away for a minute so the tears wouldn't come back, he didn't like it when I cried for him. " And I want to go to medical school, to be a doctor, the kind of doctor that works with kids who have cancer, I want to stop it, to find a cure!" I smiled, "You always wanted me to go to college, maybe before I get a job at a hospital I'll travel the world, but only if you willing to come with me." I paused, of coarse he didn't answer. A colored leaf floated down, at first I didn't notice it but when it landed on my head I laughed a bit. "I take that as a yes?" a soft breeze blew in my face, "I know your excited just don't blow me away." I smiled through the tears that came again.

Alex thought I would find somebody else, someone who can have the strength to pick me up bridle style and spin me around in circles, or go on adventures to England with me, it would never happen. I knew that for the rest of eternity I would never find somebody that I would love more than I love him, or he loves me. Alex didn't know that I never plan on even looking for someone other than him in the future. Alex Conner would be My Love always and for the rest of eternity. "I love you." I whispered and I placed the wild flowers I brought for him down and got up off of the cold hard ground and made my home to the big white Victorian house by the river.

…..**The End…..(Well, not really)**

**Keep an eye out for a sequel, Evelyn has big plans for the future, or I have big plans in the future for Evelyn. **

**Oh, and I have some playlists I made up, if you liked the music in the story! **

**Evelyn's Music **

_**From Yesterday- 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**Prelude 12/21- AFI**_

_**Miss Murder- AFI**_

_**Beautiful Love- The Afters**_

_**You Know I'm No Good- Amy Winehouse**_

_**Boston- Augustana**_

_**Diary Of Jane- Breaking Benjamine**_

_**The Scientist- Coldplay**_

_**Tremble for My Beloved- Collective Soul**_

_**Dreams- The Cranberries**_

_**Just Like Heaven- The Cure**_

_**Stolen- Dashboard Confessional**_

_**I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie**_

_**Someday You Will Be Loved- Death Cab For Cutie**_

_**My Immortal- Evanescence**_

_**Here( In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye**_

_**The Mixed Tape- Jack's Mannequin**_

_**Kill The Messenger- Jack's Mannequin**_

_**Suddenly I See- KT Tunstall**_

_**Indiana- Meg and Dia**_

_**Time is Running Out- Muse**_

_**Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**_

_**I'm Not Okay(I Promise)- My Chemical Romance**_

_**On the Radio- Regina Spektor**_

_**Fidelity- Regina Spektor**_

_**Samson- Regina Spektor**_

_**Lighthouse- The Hush Sound**_

_**River Flows In You- Yiruma**_

**Alex's Playlist**

_**Life is Beautiful- Vega4**_

_**I Caught Fire(In Your Eyes)- The Used**_

_**I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**_

_**Pain- Three Days Grace**_

_**MakeDamnSure- Taking Back Sunday**_

_**Great Romances Of The 20th Century- Taking Back Sunday**_

_**The Older I Get- Skillet**_

_**Rebirthing- Skillet**_

_**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**_

_**Australia- The Shins**_

_**Phantom Limb- The Shins**_

_**Chemo Limo- Regina Spektor**_

_**Fidelity- Regina Spektor**_

_**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**Every Breath You Take- The Police**_

_**Cancer- My Chemical Romance**_

_**Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**_

_**Oh Dear- Matt Costa**_

_**Sweet Rose- Matt Costa**_

_**Read My Mind- The Killers**_

_**Starlight- Muse**_

_**Beautiful Love- The Afters**_

_**Attack- 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_**Sit Still- Brightwood**_

_**The Scientist- Coldplay**_

_**You Are The Moon- The Hush Sound**_

_**Love like Winter- AFI**_

_**First Love- Yiruma**_

**Sorry those were so long, lol, I couldn't decide.**


End file.
